


Hetalia Sept Minutes Au Paradis

by TheLastLostDream



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hetalia, Hetalia x Lecteur, Sept Minutes Au Paradis, TRADUCTION, aph, hetalia x reader
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastLostDream/pseuds/TheLastLostDream
Summary: TRADUCTION: Hetalia Seven Minutes In Heaven de Jean KirschteinTu as reçu un message d'Alfred qui t'invite à sa super fête. Durant celle-ci America décida d'organiser un jeu et tu fus la première désigné. Avec qui vas-tu te retrouver pendant sept minutes dans le placard?
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hetalia Seven Minutes In Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/710278) by Jean Kirschtein. 



**Prologue**

Le trille bruyant de ta sonnerie te fait sortir de ta rêverie. Tressaillant, tu te tapotes, essayant désespérément de trouver la source de ce bruit désagréable. Atteignant la poche de ton pantalon, tu sens le plastique froid de ton GSM et tu pousses un soupir d'agacement. Les autres sénateurs présents dans la salle te regardent avec colère et tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est de présenter des excuses sans enthousiasme et espérer que celui qui t'a dérangé a intérêt à avoir quelque chose d'important à dire.

En parcourant tes messages, tu tombes sur le nom de la dernière personne que tu voulais avoir des nouvelles ; Alfred. Tu ouvres le message et le lis :

" Hey! Sup bro? Je voulais juste te dire que je fais une méga super fête ce soir et que tu es totalement invitée! Sois chez moi à 19h, kay?"

Honnêtement, cela aurait pu être bien pire et en ce moment, une fête semblait être une bonne idée. Je suis prête à tout pour oublier cette réunion, penses-tu.

Après d'être rentré du travail et d'avoir dormi pendant trois bonnes heures, tu te réveilles et tu réalises qu'il est presque temps d'y aller. Dans ta hâte, tu enfiles ton jean préféré, un t-shirt avec le logo Oblivion et le vieux sweat à capuche de ton frère, pensant que la fête serait tout sauf un événement formel.

De toute évidence, tu t'es trompée, car dès que tu as franchi la porte, tu as vu tous les pays que tu connaissais déambuler en tenue de soirée. Fait chier.

Après avoir parlé à quelques personnes au hasard, Alfred surgit de nulle part et monte sur une chaise.

" Okay les gens, c'est l'heure de l'événement principal ! Tout d'abord, tous les gars doivent mettre un objet dans ce chapeau." Il a crié avec ses mains et a montré le grand chapeau de cow-boy sur le sol.

Il y a eu des murmures de la part de certains des participants mais finalement tout le monde (c'est-à-dire tous les mecs) avait placé un objet dans le chapeau mystérieux. Le visage d'Alfred se tordait en une expression de pure excitation alors qu'il jetait sa main dans le chapeau et en remuait le contenu.

" Maintenant, umm..." Alfred s'interrompit pour regarder autour de lui dans la pièce. "________! Prends quelque chose ici!" S'exclame-t-il en poussant le chapeau vers toi. Avec précaution, tu tends la main et tu tâtonnes à travers le contenu étrange quand finalement, tu saisis quelque chose. Lentement et curieusement, tu retires ta main.


	2. Le Pétale

Le pétale

" Un pétale de fleur?" Dis-tu, un peu confuse. Il était doux et duveteux dans ta paume, sa base jaune devenait de plus en plus pâle vers la pointe où tu pouvais voir à travers sa translucidité le bout de tes doigts. Alfred porta sa main à sa bouche et réprima un ricanement, mais à peine, laissant échapper un bruit d'étouffement.

" Qui est l'homme chanceux qui a mis le pétale?" Hurla Alfred alors qu'il se retourna pour faire face au reste de la foule. Il y eu un bruissement fort venant de derrière toi, alors tu te retournas, frappant la poitrine de quelqu'un et laissant échapper un léger cri de surprise.

Frottant ton nez piteusement, tu fis un pas en arrière et tu vis Ivan qui te regardait innocemment avec ses merveilleux yeux violets qui brillèrent malicieusement. Vous vous regardiez pendant un long moment avant qu'un doux sourire se dessine sur son visage.

" Tu as choisi Russia, da?" dit-il calmement, en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur. Il tendit une grande main gantée vers toi et tu la prise, te demandant ce qui se passait exactement.

Il y eu une légère pression sur le bas de ton dos alors qu'une paire de mains te poussa vers une petite porte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Lithuania tourna la clinche et ouvrit la porte, révélant une petite pièce sombre où quelques vestes étaient accrochées aux murs. Tu tiltas enfin.

" Attendez, attendez! Je ne veux pas jouer à ça! À quoi pensez-vous?!" Hurlas-tu en essayant de retirer ta main de l'étreinte d'Ivan, mais son emprise sur toi était ferme et inébranlable.

Une paire de lèvres frôla ton oreille, et quelqu'un te chuchota doucement, " Soit juste prudente et fais pas de folies, d'accord?" Rit chaleureusement Alfred en te poussant une dernière fois vers la porte ouverte. Tu crias sous le choc lorsque tu trébuchas vers l'avant et que tu te heurtas au mur du placard, en jurant dans ta langue maternelle.

" Sale connard de Yankee! Il va connaître un monde de souffrance lorsque cette fête sera finie." Murmuras-tu sombrement. Ouvrant la bouche pour continuer ta diatribe de colère, tu sentis une main se poser sur ton épaule. Tu pris une grande inspiration, abasourdi par la sensation du grand corps de l'homme pressé contre ton dos.

" Tu vas bien? Je t'ai entendu heurter quelque chose..." Murmura-t-il dans ton cou, faisant fleurir une chaleur à cet endroit et qui se répandit jusqu'à tes joues. Même si tu détestais l'admettre, tu avais prié pour que quelque chose comme ça se produise, pour avoir une excuse pour être avec le maussade Russe.

" O-Oh ouais, je vais bien. Merci." Répondis-tu d'un air penaud, maudissant en silence ton bégaiement nerveux involontaire, espérant qu'Ivan ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Sans un mot, la main qui était perchée sur ton épaule glissa et tira sur le tissu inutile qui pendait de ta forme agile. Ta respiration se stoppa lorsque son autre main remonta sous ton menton, le berçant doucement alors qu'il embrassait ta peau délicate sous ta mâchoire. Essayant de retenir les gémissements qui menacent de sortir de ta bouche, tu tendis la main et glissas tes doigts dans ses cheveux platine emmêlés.

"______..." Parla-t-il dans tes cheveux alors qu'il ramenait son visage vers le tien, ses lèvres frôlant ton oreille. Tu tournas la tête pour embrasser ses lèvres mais il se retint, choisissant de te taquiner en t'embrassant les tempes plutôt que de te donner ce que tu veux, te refusant ce que tu désirais si désespérément. Ses lèvres descendirent lentement le long de la courbe de ta joue, s'attardant brièvement près de ton oreille, puis laissant ses dents écorcher légèrement ta peau alors qu'il se dirigea vers la commissure de tes lèvres.

Tu ne pouvais plus attendre. Tournant dans sa prise, tu lui fis face, poussant le talon de ta paume sur son torse et le plaquas efficacement contre le mur. Il semblait si placide, si doux et si peu émotionnel. Tu le saisis par les poignets et tu le repoussas contre le mur, plus fort cette fois, provoquant un grognement sourd de sa part.

" Ivan, pourquoi agis-tu de façon si... étrange?" Demandas-tu, sans te réjouir du sourire idiot sur son visage. Dans la pénombre, tu pouvais à peine distinguer ses traits ; l'éclat de ses yeux violets combiné à la petite courbe de ses lèvres commencèrent à te rendre folle.

Il se pencha pour que tu sois au même niveau, s'approchant assez près de ton visage pour que tu puisses presque goûter la vodka dans son haleine. "Parce que j'ai peur de te faire mal... Si je suis trop agressif, je finirai par te briser, et je ne pourrais pas continuer en sachant que je blesserais la seule personne qui compte pour moi.” Sa réponse t'avait choqué. Ivan était rarement le genre de personne à montrer de l'affection aussi sincèrement, et c'est peut-être pour cela que tu étais si perplexe. Tu voulais cela de lui, c'était exactement ce que tu avais espéré, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce que tu attendais. Cette douceur, ce caractère incroyablement gentil, te faisait plus peur que son habituel radotage "ne fais qu'un avec la mère Russie". Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de penser à quel point c'était ironique.

" Ivan, tu ne me feras jamais de mal." Dis-tu calmement. Le fait qu'il se retenait te rendait encore plus mal à l'aise que s'il avait pris le contrôle dès le début.

Et puis, avec plus de férocité que tu ne l'avais prévu, ses lèvres s’écrasèrent contre les tiennes. Tes bras, qui retenaient encore ceux d'Ivan, relâchèrent leur emprise juste assez pour qu'Ivan puisse renverser la situation. Il profita de cette petite chance et se libéra de ton contrôle, te jetant dans le mur adjacent assez fort pour te couper le souffle. Les yeux flottants, les points colorés obscurcissant ta vision, tu haletas, mais Ivan le nia en enfonçant sa langue dans ta bouche.

Une lumière aveuglante apparut à ta gauche, mais tu étais trop hypnotisé pour t'en apercevoir, jusqu'à ce que tu sentes Ivan t'être arraché par une Natalia furieuse. Alors que l'air atteignait enfin tes poumons, tu sentis la main d'Alfred sur ton dos qui te massait en faisant des cercles lents comme pour t'encourager à respirer.

" Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas inviter Ivan la prochaine fois..." Murmura-t-il avec méfiance, jetant un regard vers le frère et la sœur qui se disputaient âprement en russe.

" Au contraire, tu devrais l'inviter plus souvent." Répondis-tu, en jetant un regard vers Ivan qui t'adressa un doux sourire félin en retour.


	3. La Plume

La plume

Une petite plume posée sur ta paume tournée vers le haut, sa teinte jaune vif contraste avec ta peau mate. " Une plume?" Dis-tu à toi-même, mais juste assez fort pour que les oreilles sensibles d'Alfred t'entendent.

" Qui a mis une plume dans le chapeau?" S'enquit-il, jetant un coup d'œil dans la pièce pour trouver le propriétaire de la plume. Du coin de l'œil, tu voyais Gilbert se lever, son petit poussin gazouillant de plaisir. Tu aurais dû vraiment t'y attendre, pensas-tu.

En poussant les autres invités, Gilbert arriva à l'endroit où tu te tenais, complètement rigide, à côté d'Alfred. D'un coup, sa main prit la tienne, ses doigts fins s'emmêlant aux tiens, écrasant la plume entre vos paumes. Sa main était chaude et douce, et la sensation même qu'elle te touchait, te caressait, et berçait la tienne, apportait un doux rougissement à tes joues et un soupir satisfait à tes lèvres.

" Allez, viens, ________." Beugla-t-il avec un sourire en coin. " Je ne laisse pas n'importe qui être avec le génial moi, alors c'est ton jour de chance!"

Tu roulas des yeux en plaisantant, espérant qu'il ne verrait pas à travers ta charade à peine voilée et qu'il réaliserait tes vrais sentiments. Oui, donc tu le connaissais depuis toujours, et peut-être que tu l'aimais depuis le premier jour de votre rencontre, mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose que tu lui diras en face. Il avait cet air sûr de lui, et malgré le peu de douceur qu'il avait, tu hésitais à avouer tes sentiments de peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Il y a eu des moments où tu avais eu assez de courage pour le lui dire, mais ta confiance s'évapora à l'idée qu'Elizabeta et lui soient ensemble. Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps avant même que tu le rencontres, même s'ils ne le montraient guère, mais à ton avis, les ravages de la poêle d'Elizabeta semblaient plus être un effort pour attirer l'attention de Gilbert que pour l'effrayer. Mais tu devais l'admettre que Gilbert aimait bien parler de toutes les fois où Elizabeta l'avait frappé, sa tactique avait donc parfaitement fonctionné.

Tu n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais déjà été traînée dans le placard jusqu'à ce que tu entendes Alfred t'appeler de derrière la porte fermée, " Seulement sept minutes, les deux amoureux des oiseaux ! Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de secouer la tête face à son jeu de mots horrible. Tes doigts étaient toujours entrelacés à ceux de Gil, tu le sentis te tirer dans ses bras musclés, jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez proche pour pouvoir humer son odeur familière de pâtisseries. À chaque fois que tu lui posais la question, il te répondait que cette odeur lui rappelait l'époque où il était un grand pays producteur de blé.

"___________..." Ronronna-t-il dans tes cheveux, posant son nez sur le dessus de ta tête, cette soudaine tendresse te surpris. Après sa frime " Je suis si génial " à l'extérieur du placard, tu ne t'attendais pas à voir ce côté-là de lui. C'était très rare qu'il agisse ainsi et tu n'y étais pas du tout préparé.

À court de mots, tu t'es mise à bafouiller, "Gil, je-". Mais il te coupa avec deux doigts posés délicatement sur tes lèvres suivies d’un doux "chut". Il se retira de l'étreinte pour pouvoir mieux te regarder, pencha sa tête sur le côté et sourit.

" Tu sais, j'ai toujours aimé la façon dont tu es quand tu es confuse." chuchota-t-il, son haleine mentholée se répandant autour de toi et te fit rougir. Il ria chaudement. " Et ta façon de me regarder quand tu es énervée, ça me tue, tu sais?"

Il leva son pouce et commença à caresser le long de ta lèvre inférieure, ses yeux cherchant avidement ton visage. S'il essayait de jouer avec ton cœur, tu t'étais promis de lui infliger une punition appropriée dès que vous sortiriez du placard. Il se comportait presque comme Francis avec ce regard séduisant qu'il arborait et la façon dont il mordillait légèrement sa lèvre, comme s'il anticipait le meilleur scénario possible pour s'en sortir C'était un peu pour le moins déconcertant. Tu avais cru auparavant que les plaisanteries amusantes et espiègles étaient sa façon de flirter, particulièrement vis-à-vis de son attitude envers Elizabeta. Mais peut-être n'avait-il jamais pensé à Elizabeta de cette façon. C'est peut-être ainsi qu'il agit vraiment quand il essaie d'être romantique, mais cela peut aussi être l'inverse. Tu commenças à être sérieusement confuse à propos de toutes ces pensées contradictoires qui te traversaient l'esprit et qui commençaient à te donner un affreux mal de tête.

" Gil, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Pourquoi es-tu si sentimental tout d'un coup?" Réussis-tu à dire avec un petit rire à la fin. Tu avais essayé de la jouer amicalement, de sorte que s'il faisait vraiment une stupide farce, il n'aurait pas la satisfaction de te voir mordre à l'hameçon. Mais aussi subtilement intéressée, de sorte que s'il était sérieux, qu'il ne penserait pas immédiatement que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour lui. Il baissa les yeux, le scintillement joyeux disparut, remplacé par un vide qui provoqua une sensation de brûlure dans ton cœur. "Gil..."

"T- Tout va bien! Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas? Tu ne te sens pas bien, ou mes sentiments sont-ils à sens unique?" Hurla-t-il, sa colère l'amena à saisir ton poignet avec une forte pression. "I-ich liebe dich, ______, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le voir?" Souffla-t-il de manière presque inaudible.

Bien que ton vocabulaire allemand soit limité, tu avais pu comprendre ce qu'il avait dit, un "oh" silencieux se forma sur tes lèvres. Tu sentis ses lèvres se fondre doucement avec les tiennes, une sensation de picotement parcouru ta peau tout en affaiblissant tes jambes, mais tu fus trop surprise par sa déclaration antérieure pour réagir. Son mouvement ralentit quand il sentit que quelque chose te tracassait et il s'éloigna, te laissant avec le sentiment qu'une partie de toi manquait.

" Hey, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne m'aimes pas en retour, je comprendrais tout à fait. Je veux dire, je suis habitué à être seul de toute façon." dit-il en grimaçant, la douleur étant flagrante dans sa voix.

Enfin capable de formuler une phrase correcte, tu prononças rapidement, "Gil, Ich liebe Dich auch."

Ce fut calme pendant quelques instants, juste assez pour toi de voir apparaître un sourire rayonnant sur son visage. Il ria, sa poitrine grondant contre la tienne. " Tu devrais travailler ton allemand, birdy, parce que c'était terrible."

Tu ne t'es même pas soucié de savoir si tu l'avais bien prononcé, tellement tu étais submergé par l'émotion. Tu eus l'impression que ton cœur allait éclater dans ta poitrine et tes glandes surrénales semblaient fonctionner à plein régime, faisant monter ton excitation de façon exponentielle. Serrant tes poings sur le tissu rugueux et trop étriqué de sa chemise, tu ramenas son visage vers le tien et l'embrassas avec plus de passion que tu n'aurais jamais cru capable de donner. Tu reculas à contrecœur, haletant faiblement en essayant de reprendre ton souffle, tu attendais que Gil dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Tu voulais juste entendre sa voix.

" Tu as besoin de réviser ton allemand, mais tu as de bonnes connaissances en français, non?" dit-il, se moquant à moitié de Francis avec un pitoyable accent français. Pour la deuxième fois cette nuit, tu roulas des yeux sur un autre mauvais jeu de mots.

" Et quel genre de français serait-ce, monsieur?" Répondis-tu en plaisantant.

" Ce genre." Répondit Gil d'une voix rauque en prenant ton visage dans ses mains et en pressant ses lèvres contre les tiennes une troisième fois, puis en frottant le bout de sa langue contre la tienne. Il avait le goût de la bière et de bonbons, un mélange alléchant qui te poussas à explorer sa bouche aussi, tu le désirais.

Pris dans l'instant, tu n'avais pas remarqué la porte ouverte jusqu'à ce que le flash d'un appareil photo te fit rompre l'étreinte passionnée, tu sifflas et te frottas les yeux avec colère.

La main de Gil avait saisi la tienne et l'avait serrée de manière rassurante alors que vous sortiez tous les deux de la pièce, ignorant les regards indiscrets des autres nations qui bavardaient sur ce qui c'était passé derrière la porte fermée. Sans doute ont-ils entendu ce que vous aviez dit. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait d'importance tant que ta main était unie à la sienne.


	4. La Balle

La balle

Tu examinas la cartouche de fusil de chasse dans ta main et tes yeux se dirigèrent vers son propriétaire. Vash était assis maladroitement à quelques mètres sur ta gauche, se tordant nerveusement les mains.

La main d'Alfred s'était serrée autour de la tienne alors qu'il essayait de savoir quel était cet objet. Confus, il la brandit en l'air.

" Quoi que ce soit!" Aboya-t-il. Vash se leva et se dirigea vers l'Américain, lui arrachant la balle des mains et siffla:

“C'est une balle, idiot." Secouant tristement la tête comme il le fait d'habitude.

" Eh bien alors, continuons." Dit Alfred avec son exubérance habituelle, ignorant ou ne remarquant tout simplement pas le regard noir du Suisse.

En t'approchant de lui, tu glissas doucement ta main dans celle de Vash, ce qui le fit tressaillir et rougir. Tu avais trouvé ça drôle que lorsqu'il s'agissait de romance, il était la personne la plus maladroite qui soit, mais pour tout le reste, il était plein de tact et d'indifférence. Cette pensée te fit sourire.

Une tape sur l'épaule te fit te retourner et tu te retournas face à Alfred. Il jeta un regard méfiant sur Vash.

"Juste sept minutes d'accord, et si tu veux sortir avant, tu n'as qu'à crier après moi, je t’attendrai." Chuchota-t-il le dernier mot en inclinant la tête vers la pléthore d'armes à feu que Vash avait stockées sur son corps. Tu avais senti la main de Vash se resserrer autour de la tienne, sa colère et son humiliation fut évidentes, puis vous aviez tous les deux étés introduits dans la pièce par quelques nations impatientes.

La dernière lueur avait disparu lorsque la porte s'est fermée d'un léger clic et ce fut si silencieux que tu pouvais entendre la lourde respiration de Vash en face de toi. En plissant les yeux, tu commenças à tâtonner aveuglément dans la pièce à la recherche de ton partenaire lorsque tes mains entrèrent en contact avec le tissu rugueux. Un souffle rauque s'échappa du Suisse et il était si proche que tu sentis son souffle chaud sur ton cou. Rougissant, et contente qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, tu te glissas à côté de lui.

"Vash?" Chuchotas-tu. Silence. "V- Vash, tu vas bien?" Ta voix était maintenant suppliante.

"_______." Répondit-il calmement, sa voix trahissant son désespoir.

" Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas le faire, c'est bon, je ne te forcerai à rien." Dis-tu avec un sourire qui se faufile derrière ta voix. Sa respiration s'accéléra et tu aurais juré que tu pouvais entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

En tendant la main, tu saisis son genou de manière rassurante, mais il sursauta et écarta ta main. Une part de toi savait qu'il était juste nerveux, mais l'autre cria de douleur à cause de son rejet, et une seule larme chaude coula sur ta joue. Tu reniflas fort, attirant l'attention de Vash.

"Hey, ________, tu... Tu pleaures?" Dit-il avec inquiétude. Une main s'approcha et se posa sur ta joue, son pouce frottant la larme qui avait laissé une trace sur ton visage. " Je ne voulais pas te blesser. ________?" Il se rapprocha, assez près pour que tu puisses enfin voir ses yeux vert pâle qui se déplaçaient, s'imprégnant de tes traits. " Je suis désolé, je... c'était injustifié et -"

Mais tu l'arrêtas en plein milieu de sa phrase, ta bouche posée sur la sienne, vos lèvres chaudes se pressant férocement l'une contre l'autre. Une autre larme s'échappa, mais cette fois c'était différent. Ce n’était plus de la tristesse mais du soulagement, de la joie, du bonheur et un mélange de tant d'émotions que tu ne pouvais pas te contenir. Tu n'avais attendu que quatre ans pour le faire et tu t'es senti tellement mieux que tu ne l'avais jamais imaginé durant toutes ces dernières années.

Il recula avec hésitation, tous deux agenouillés face à face, à bout de souffle.

"_________, mein Gott, die erstaunliche Gerfühl" [1] Ria-t-il. Bien sûr, ton expression confuse le fit encore plus rire. Il posa son autre main sur ton autre joue, puis se pencha vers l'avant, son front touchant tendrement le tien. " Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu pourrais me considérer comme quelque chose du genre, même en tant qu'ami."

Tu rias. " Eh bien, tu as tendance à effrayer les gens, tu sais? Mais pas moi, non jamais."

La porte s'ouvrit, juste assez pour qu'Alfred, Lili [2] et Arthur puissent regarder à l'intérieur. Vash jeta un regard furieux vers la porte, mais son visage s'adoucit. Se retournant vers toi, il se mit debout avec toi en te tirant vers lui et se pencha.

" Nous pourrions finir ça ailleurs si tu veux?" Ronronna-t-il dans ton oreille. Rougissant, tout ce que tu pouvais faire, c'est d'hocher la tête.

"Ich liebe Dich, Vash," [3] Murmuras-tu en un souffle pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre. En réponse, il passa son bras sur tes épaules et poussa la foule près de la porte.

"Ich liebe dich auch, mehr als du jemals wissen..." [4] Répont-il.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - "_______, mon Dieu, quel sentiment incroyable."   
> [2] - Lili est le nom de Liechtenstein, dérivant des premières lettres de son nom et aussi parce que le lys serait la fleur nationale du Liechtenstein.  
> [3] - Honnêtement, si vous lisez ceci, vous devez savoir ce que signifie "Ich liebe Dich", mais pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, cela veut dire "Je t'aime".   
> [4] - " Je t'aime aussi, plus que tu ne le sauras jamais..."


	5. Le Petit Soldat

Le petit soldat

Le soldat en plastique froid dans la main ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne...

"Hey! C'est le mien!" Cria Alfred en passant son bras autour de ta taille et en regardant par-dessus ton épaule la figurine qui se trouvait dans ta paume ouverte. Ton visage commença à te brûler à l'idée d'être enfermée dans le placard pendant sept minutes avec Lui. Sera-t-il romantique, doux et merveilleux? Ou sera-t-il un regret?

Plongé dans ces pensées, tu te laissas guider vers le placard sans un bruit. Les doigts d'Alfred tapotaient en rythme sur ta hanche, et son excitation ne fit qu'alimenter ton anxiété.

" Sept minutes les enfants." Murmura Arthur avant que vous ne soyez tous les deux poussés dans le placard. La porte se ferma dans un claquement et la serrure se remit doucement en place. " Et sois un gentleman, Alfred." Plaida Arthur.

" Pas de problème, grand frère!" Répondit Alfred. Il laissa sa main retomber sur son long pendant un moment, puis il prit ta main, qui tenait le petit soldat dans la sienne. " Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai choisi ce soldat en bois?" Demanda-t-il calmement.

Tu restas silencieuse un moment, essayant de trouver une réponse raisonnable, mais Alfred continua quand il réalisa que tu n'allais probablement pas répondre.

" La plupart des gens pensent que je suis stupide, ignorant et tu sais quoi? Peut-être que je le suis, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet." Cracha-t-il. Tu remarquas que sa main tremblait autour de la tienne. " C'est juste que je voulais mettre quelque chose qui signifie beaucoup pour moi, quelque chose qui me rappelle quand j'étais enfant, quand j'étais libre." Rit-il sèchement. " Mais tu penses que c'est stupide, n'est-ce pas? ‘Alfred n'est pas si sentimental pffff’, je parie que c'est ce que tu penses en ce moment..." Continua-t-il de râler avec irritation. Bien sûr, il y a bien longtemps, tu avais décroché et tu avais fini par te perdre dans ses yeux bleus océaniques et ses lèvres rose pâle, en pensant à la façon qu'ils ressentiraient contre les tiennes et à la douceur de ses cheveux quand tu y passerais tes mains.

Sans crier gare, tu tendis la main vers lui et lui caressa la joue, en remarquant que son souffle s'interrompit et que ses paroles se brisèrent à mesure qu'elles sortaient de sa bouche. Basculant vers l'avant sur la pointe des pieds, tu glissas ta main autour de son cou et tiras son visage vers le bas pour rencontrer le tien et l'arrêter à quelques centimètres.

" Tais-toi, tu veux?" Lui ordonnas-tu en jouant et souris quand tu entendis avaler sa salive bruyamment. Lentement, tu écartas tes lèvres et tu les pressas légèrement contre les siennes, les laissant s'attarder quelques secondes avant de t'éloigner et de tourner ton attention vers la peau douce et pâle de son cou. Le fait de lui mordre sa chair suscita de forts gémissements de la part de l'Américain, qui avait maintenant ses mains au travail pour enlever ton pull. Tu trouvas son point faible en un temps record, le mordant puis l'embrassant par la suite pour apaiser la douleur sourde qui était évidente vu la façon dont il semblait se pousser contre toi lorsque tu l'avais fait.

Vos lèvres se retrouvèrent, la main d'Alfred saisit ton menton et le tira vers le sien pour un meilleur contact. Tes mains se débâtèrent avec la ceinture qui maintenait son pantalon à sa taille fine. Alfred recula soudainement, haletant, te regardant par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes. En essayant de reprendre ton souffle, tu fis involontairement un pas en arrière et trébucha sur une paire de chaussures qui était placée derrière toi. En trébuchant, tu te heurtas l'arrière de la tête contre le porte-manteau, ce qui entraîna un cri de douleur. Alfred se précipita vers toi et tâta ta tête avec ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il les retire, ses doigts maculés de sang.

"_______, tu saignes!" S'exclama-t-il avec surprise. Tu le fis taire en prenant sa main ensanglantée et en la plaçant sur ton ventre maintenant exposé. Le sang était chaud et agréable et tu baladas sa main un peu partout, t'enduisant de cette substance.

"Hey, ce n'est pas grave." Dis-tu en souriant. Alfred ne semblait pas convaincu, mais tu le replongeas dans un baiser passionné. Vos mains ayant voyagé sur ton ventre, se retrouvèrent maintenant sur le côté, toujours entrelacées.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et Arthur se moqua de la vue. Alfred et toi, tous deux couverts de sang, vous vous embrassant vigoureusement et à moitié nus.

Alfred ne leva même pas les yeux, en fait, il t'embrassa juste plus longuement, allant même jusqu'à glisser sa langue dans ta bouche. Soudain, Alfred fut éloigné de toi par un Britannique furieux.

" Je croyais t’avoir dit d'être un bloody gentleman!" Cria l'homme à son jeune frère. Alfred ria.

" Regarde-moi bro, je suis un gentleman ensanglanté." Répondit-il en montrant son corps couvert de sang. Tu bouffas et roulas des yeux, sans savoir si tu devais rire parce que c'était drôle ou parce que c'était un mauvais jeu de mots.


	6. La Feuille D'Érable

La feuille d'érable

La feuille craqua sous la faible pression que tu exerças sur elle. Sa couleur était d'un rouge vif au centre, s'estompant en une teinte vert clair aux extrémités. C'était magnifique.

"Une... Feuille d’érable?" Dis-tu à haute voix avec un sourire ironique. Pas de doute, c'était l'objet de Matthew.

"C- C'est à moi." Dit une petite voix. Tu te retournas vers l'origine du bruit et tu vis le grand Canadien dans un coin, tout seul, à l'exception de son petit ours polaire qui lui tient compagnie. Il commença à faire des pas timides vers toi, la tête penchée de sorte que ses précieuses boucles blondes encadraient son visage étroit.

" Qui est-ce?" Dirent quelques voix. Matthew soupira, ne prenant même pas la peine de leur répondre.

" C'est Canada, pauvres idiots." Répondit Gilbert. Matthew lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de tendre sa main frêle vers toi.

Tu la pris et tu observas le visage du garçon qui devint complètement rouge, ses yeux regardant partout sauf toi.

" Allez, bro, détends-toi!" Cria Alfred de bon cœur, donnant à son frère jumeau une forte claque dans le dos, ce qui provoqua une toux sèche chez l'autre. Alfred se tourna vers toi. " Veille à ne pas le blesser, il est assez fragile." Chuchota-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

En entrant dans le placard main dans la main, tu sentis la porte se refermer derrière vous, la pièce étant maintenant plongée dans une obscurité totale. Matthew trembla à coté de toi, sa respiration était lourde et laborieuse.

"Hey, Matt, ça va?" Essayas-tu. Sa respiration devint un peu plus calme et il ne parvint à te répondre que quelques instants plus tard.

"T- Tu connais mon nom?" Dit-il avec sa voix caractéristique, à peine perceptible. Tu ris gentiment.

" Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas? Comment aurais-je pu t'oublier?" Répondis-tu, en enfouissant ton visage dans la fourrure qui bordait sa veste d'hiver. Il se raidit à ton contact, sa respiration s'arrêtant pendant une bonne quinzaine de secondes.

"C... C'est juste que... la plupart des gens oublient que j'existe. Sauf Gil, et toi je suppose." s'étrangla-t-il. Tu n'avais pas pu t'empêcher de sourire en voyant à quel point il était adorable.

Un autre long silence où vous vous contentiez tous les deux d'être ensemble, ta tête reposant sur son épaule.

"_______, um... Je ne sais pas si tu le sais déjà mais je -je..." Tu regardas son visage, ses yeux indigo brillent avec passion.

" Qu'y a-t-il, Matt?" Demandas-tu, intriguée par son expression. Quelques respirations profondes plus tard, il poursuivit.

"I love you, _______." Grinça-t-il, la voix pleine d'émotion. Tu sentis sa poitrine gronder et tu réalisas qu'il pleurait. En l'attrapant par les épaules, tu le fis tourner pour te faire face, les larmes coulant de ses yeux magnifiques.

"Hey, ne pleure pas. Il n'y a pas de raison de pleurer." Dis-tu avec un sourire qui semble le captiver. En jetant un coup d'œil à ses lèvres, tu examinas leurs douceurs et leurs courbes, et tu te demandas ce qu'elles ressentiraient contre les tiennes. "Mattie, je t’aime aussi."

Soudainement, ses bras se resserrèrent avec une force que tu ne pensais même pas capable venant d'un garçon aussi mince, et ton souffle te quitta. Ses lèvres effleurèrent ton cou, son souffle laissant une traînée chaude qui fit piquer ta peau d'impatience. Sa main glissa lentement vers le haut, en commençant par ta hanche et en progressant prudemment pour finir par te bercer doucement le menton.

"________." Souffla-t-il, ses lèvres frôlèrent ta joue quand il le dit. Ton souffle s'interrompit lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent les tiennes, son haleine avait un goût sucré comme le sirop d'érable. Enfin, il s'efforça de combler le petit fossé qui vous séparait. Ses lèvres sont chaleureuses et attrayantes, et son goût sucré t'envoûta. Avec précaution, il glissa sa langue le long de ta lèvre inférieure, demandant à entrer que tu lui donnas volontiers. Tu sentis sa main libre glisser sous ton tee-shirt, pressant doucement le creux de ton dos et te rapprochant de plus en plus au point de penser que tu pourrais presque te fondre en une seule personne.

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant un Américain choqué et les acclamations d'un Prussien.

" C'est bon pour toi, Mattie!" dit nonchalamment Gil alors qu'il s'interposa entre vous deux, brisant votre étreinte amoureuse. Gil commença à parler haut et fort à Matt qui se tenait juste là avec les mains enfouies dans ses poches, un air de satisfaction sur son visage.


	7. La Broche

La broche

"Une broche." Dis-tu bien fort, en cherchant son propriétaire dans la pièce. Tu regardas à nouveau la broche, elle est ornée d'une bordure dorée et le drapeau de l'Union Jack indiquait clairement à qui elle appartenait.

"Hey, Arthur, c'est le tien, mon pote!" Interpella Alfred à son frère aîné qui était assis les jambes croisées sur le grand canapé en cuir à quelques mètres de là. Les yeux du Britannique se sont écarquillés quand il réalisa que c'était son tour, et il se leva.

Alors qu'il s'avança, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de fondre face à son attitude délicate, les émeraudes tombèrent sur toi avec ses épais sourcils tricotés ensemble.

Il te tendit la main, la paume vers le haut, et tu posas la tienne dessus. Tu haletas lorsqu'il la tira vers son visage et lui donna un tendre baiser. Un sourire maladroit étira tes lèvres et il t'envoya un clin d'œil avant de t'éloigner de la foule et de te diriger vers le placard si redouté.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, love, tu es entre les mains d'un gentleman." te chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, te donnant des frissons intenses tout le long du dos.

Quand la porte se referma derrière vous, à ce moment-là seulement, tu commenças à sentir ton cœur battre dans ta poitrine. Depuis ton enfance, tu le considérais comme l'une des nations les plus courageuses qui soient, et maintenant que tu étais enfermé dans un placard avec lui, tu t'es rendu compte que tes sentiments étaient peut-être passés de l'admiration à l'amour à un certain moment de ta vie.

"_________." Gémit-il, en prononçant ton nom au point de te faire tourner la tête. Dieu seul sait que tu aimes cet accent britannique.

Ses mains se levèrent et te saisirent par les épaules et avant que tu ne puisses réagir, il te poussa contre le mur, sa bouche explorant déjà la peau délicate le long de ton cou.

" Qu'est-il arrivé au gentleman?" Réussis-tu à dire entre deux respirations laborieuses. Tu rejetas ta tête en arrière alors qu'il mordilla ta clavicule, puis sa langue ratissa le long de ta veine jugulaire, lentement en direction de ton menton.

Son corps se pressa contre le tien, plus loin dans les profondeurs du petit placard, sa jambe se plaça entre les tiennes et les écarta.

" Tu sembles susciter en moi les instincts les plus primitifs, même un gentleman ne peut pas y résister." Souffla-t-il, grignotant la peau douce de ton oreille.

Ta main droite avait déjà commencé à travailler sur les boutons de sa chemise, l'autre se débattait pour desserrer sa cravate. Il recula sa tête très légèrement, te permettant de plonger ton regard dans ses yeux de jade envoûtants avant que ses lèvres n'entrent en collision avec les tiennes.

Il y avait une faim dans ses mouvements hâtifs, il allait définitivement profiter de ses sept minutes avec toi. À ce stade, ton sweat à capuche et ton t-shirt furent jetés par terre, tout comme la cravate et la chemise d'Arthur, et tous les deux vous tâtonnèrent la peau exposée comme des animaux.

Tu sentis sa langue caresser ta lèvre inférieure, te suppliant d'entrer, mais tu le nias et tu pris sa lèvre inférieure entre tes dents. Cela provoqua un cri de douleur de la part du Britannique, qui te griffa le dos avec ses ongles, te faisant ainsi sursauter. Il vit une opportunité et la saisit, enfonçant sa langue dans ta bouche, le goût du thé mêlé à l'alcool l'accompagna.

Au fond du placard, caché par quelques vestes, vous ne remarquiez pas la porte qui s'ouvra et le curieux américain qui marcha vers vous deux.

"Hey, vos sept minutes sont écoulées les gars." Dit-il, provoquant un soubresaut à vous deux. Rapidement, tu ramassas tes vêtements du tas sur le sol et tu tiras le rideau de vestes qui révéla un regard très impressionné d'Alfred et une foule curieuse rassemblée à l'entrée de la porte.

Arthur émergea derrière toi, une petite traînée de sang coulant de sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à son menton suite à ta morsure.

" Eh bien, je pense que les bruits que nous avons entendus étaient assez explicites..." Murmura Alfred, constatant les dégâts tandis qu'Arthur et toi preniez un moment pour vous rhabiller.

La foule s'est lentement dissipée, te laissant, ainsi qu'Arthur et Alfred, dans le placard. Après un moment, le Britannique se pencha et te murmura à l'oreille, assez bas pour que tu sois la seule à entendre:

" Continuons ça ailleurs, veux-tu?"


	8. La Croix De Fer

La croix de fer

"Une croix?" Dis-tu à voix haute. Elle était faite de métal, sa surface froide fit frissonner ta peau en son contact.

" À qui est le bijou?" Cria Alfred, l'arrachant de ta paume et l'agitant en l'air. Quelqu'un se leva mais ils étaient très éloignés, derrière un grand groupe de nations. Tu regardas avec amusement les autres nations s'écarter, permettant au grand et costaud Allemand de marcher vers Alfred et toi. L'Américain arrêta son agitation et tendit rapidement la main vers Ludwig.

" Ce n'est pas un bijou." Cracha l'homme. " C'est une décoration militaire." Murmura-t-il avec colère avant de l'arracher de la main d'Alfred et de la placer dans sa poche de poitrine.

Sa grande main gantée vint saisir la tienne. Elle était chaude et si grande qu'elle semblait engloutir ta propre main. Tu souris, sentant l'adrénaline commencer à se répandre dans ton corps.

Lentement mais sûrement, vous atteignîtes tous les deux la porte du placard sans aucune aide des autres nations qui semblèrent se méfier de ton compagnon allemand.

Sans même y penser, tu entendis la porte se fermer d'un claquement satisfaisant, puis le verrou se mit rapidement en place. C'était comme s'ils le traitaient comme une sorte d'animal dangereux, en gardant leurs distances et en le mettant en cage dès que possible. Tu secouas la tête tristement, sachant que Ludwig était mal compris et que derrière son apparence sévère se cachait une autre facette de lui, plus gentille mais tout aussi délicate. Tu le connaissais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il ne ferait de mal à personne par méchanceté, mais seulement s'il était provoqué.

"________." Dit-il soudainement. Il se tourna vers toi, ses yeux bleus brillants et ses sourcils froncés par la concentration. "Je- Je ne pouvais pas rêver d'une meilleure personne qui puisse choisir mon objet que toi." Continua-t-il avec tendresse, sa voix se brisant par l'anxiété.

Bien sûr, entendre ces mots avec son fort accent allemand fit battre ton cœur à la chamade. Sa main se resserra très légèrement autour de la tienne tandis que l'autre vint autour de ton cou. Tout se passa si vite, un instant il scrutait ton âme avec ces beaux yeux et l'instant d'après, sa bouche massait la tienne. Tu croyais que ton cœur allait éclater.

Après avoir compris ce qui se passait, ton corps se détendit et tu te fondis dans les bras musclés de l'homme et tu l'embrassas en retour avec une telle vigueur au point qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Reculant juste assez pour qu'il puisse respirer, il se mit à rire légèrement et tu pouvais sentir les vibrations de sa poitrine secouer ton corps. Tu ris aussi.

"_______, prouve-moi que tu ressens vraiment la même chose pour moi, pour que je sache que ce n'est pas un rêve." Prononça Ludwig vaguement. Tu souris.

Rapidement, tu passas ta main derrière sa nuque et dans ses cheveux blonds lisses plaqué en arrière, les ébouriffant afin que des mèches tombent sur son front. Puis tu ramenas son visage vers le tien et le forças à t'embrasser avec insistance, ta langue glissant dans sa bouche sans permission, ce qui ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça.

Ses mains dérivèrent vers tes hanches et il les tira brutalement contre les siennes, causant un choc audible entre elles. Souriant, tu laissas ton autre main glisser le long de son cou, survolant sa peau du bout de tes doigts. Il gémit lascivement, sa prise sur tes hanches se resserra jusqu'à ce que ses ongles pénétraient douloureusement dans ta chair, mais tu ne fis rien pour l'arrêter. Au contraire, le mélange de douleur et de passion te rendait folle de désir.

Une de ses mains glissa sur ta hanche et fit doucement des cercles en descendant le long de ta cuisse, puis revint lentement à sa place. Ta main gauche tira sur sa cravate, essayant désespérément de la desserrer mais tu ne parvins seulement à étouffer légèrement l'Allemand. Finalement, sa cravate fut arrachée et jetée par terre avec un désintéressement total. Ta main déchira le devant de sa chemise, arrachant ainsi certains boutons mais tu t'en moquais et commença à parcourir sa poitrine musclée, explorant tout son corps, chaque cicatrice et imperfection.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et silencieusement, trop silencieuse pour vous l'entendiez par-dessus vos respirations rauques et les doux gémissements de Ludwig. La tête d'Alfred apparut en premier, sa bouche ouverte, puis suivit de Francis, un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Ils sont tous deux interloqués par la dégaine étrange de Ludwig, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa chemise à moitié déchirée, tout le contraire de son apparence professionnelle habituelle.

Tu les vis à présent, poussant doucement Ludwig pour rompre l'étreinte. Il se retourna et vit les deux personnes qui regardaient depuis la porte et commença à rougir, une autre bizarrerie qui fit que l'Américain pencha sa tête sur le côté de confusion et un rire de la part du Français.

" Où est mon argent, mon ami?" Demanda Francis. Alfred, toujours étourdi, sortit distraitement cinquante dollars de sa poche et les donna à l'autre homme.

Toujours prise au piège dans une étreinte passionnée, tu te retournas vers Ludwig qui semblait être sur le point de mourir de honte.

"Ludwig." Chuchotas-tu en lui donnant un coup dans son cou avec ton front. "I-ich liebe dich." Murmuras-tu doucement sur sa peau.

Il rit à présent, étant un peu moins nerveux qu'avant."Ich glaube, Ich habe schon meine Liebe zu dir bewährten."[1] Ronronna-t-il dans tes cheveux, juste assez fort pour que tu puisses l'entendre. Bien que tu ne saches pas vraiment ce qu'il avait dit, tu souris quand même. L'amour dans sa voix était un indice suffisant pour toi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - "Ich glaube, ich habe schon meine Liebe zu dir bewährten." = " Je crois que je t'ai prouvé mon amour."


	9. La Rose

La rose

Les minuscules épines qui ornaient le long de la tige de la délicate fleur tirèrent sur la peau rugueuse de ta paume, créant de nombreuses petites blessures qui commencèrent à saigner.

"Une rose." Dis-tu tout en regardant les gouttelettes de sang couler lentement des petites coupures. Alfred ne te la prit pas comme tu l'aurais cru, plutôt, il regarda ta main désormais ensanglantée avec méfiance.

"Ma chérie." Une voix familière roucoula derrière toi, l'accent français te donna des frissons. Deux mains glissèrent sur la pente de tes épaules et t'enveloppèrent dans une étreinte qui te rendit complètement rigide. Certaines de ses boucles blondes retombèrent sur ton épaule et tu pus sentir les doux parfums de la lavande et de la vanille émanant de lui.

" Attends d'être dans le placard avant de commencer à la peloter, kay?" Dit Alfred, le nez retroussé de dégoût. Peloté? Mon Dieu. Tes joues virèrent au rouge.

"D'accord, je vais attendre." Dit Francis, déçu, en serrant ses bras autour de toi comme il le fit. "On y va, ______." Murmura-t-il en te saisissant par le poignet et en te traînant vers la porte du placard. Sans le battement constant de ton cœur, tu aurais pensé que tu étais morte Jamais dans tes rêves les plus fous tu aurais pensé que cela arriverait, et maintenant que c'était le cas, tu étais pétrifié.

Tu déglutis, nerveuse de ce qui allait se passer une fois la porte fermée. Tu seras toute seule avec l'homme le plus séduisant que tu connaisses et tu auras sept longues minutes pour faire ce qui te plaît.

Cela sembla une éternité avant que la porte ne se ferme, te laissant, avec le fringant Français, dans l'obscurité. Malgré ta personnalité tsundere quand tu es avec lui, tes vrais sentiments étaient ceux d'une adolescente tête en l'air. Ton cœur accéléra, il battait si fort contre ta poitrine que tu pensais qu'il allait sortir de ton corps et s'écraser sur le tapis.

"_______." Chuchota Francis d'une voix sensuelle, en te serrant la main de manière rassurante. Ce n'est qu'à une distance d'environ cinq centimètres que tu pus le voir, et même là, ce ne fut que la petite lueur dans ses yeux bleus. Sa main libre saisit la tienne, celle avec des coupures dues aux épines. Ta respiration s'arrêta lorsqu'il porta ta paume à ses lèvres et l'embrassa, apaisant les petites coupures saignantes. Il lâcha ta main et soupira. " J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de moi, surtout après ce qu'a dit ce fils de pute d'Alfred." Dit-il avec un frisson de colère. " Je ne songerais jamais à te faire une chose pareille... à moins que tu ne désires." Murmura-t-il avec un sourire timide. Il t'a fallu un moment pour reprendre ton souffle.

"Francis, c’est d’accord, je..." Tu t'arrêtas, en essayant de trouver la bonne façon de le dire sans repousser l'homme. Tu espérais qu'il avait au moins la capacité d'aimer, et pas seulement de convoiter. Tandis que tu continuas à bafouiller tranquillement, fouillant dans tes mots, il te coupa la parole.

"Je t'aime, ______." Dit-il calmement. Ces mots te provoquèrent une autre grande bouffée de chaleur, et tu fus soudainement reconnaissante envers l'obscurité. Tu as passé assez de temps avec lui pour connaître ces mots, pourtant ils te semblaient étrangers lorsqu'ils étaient adressés à toi.

" Tu m'as enlevé les mots de la bouche." Dis-tu, à bout de souffle, en te délectant de la sensation de ses bras autour de toi. Tu pus à peine voir le sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant que le petit écart qui vous séparait l'un de l'autre ne se referme. Ses lèvres étaient douces et légères contre les tiennes, et non rugueuses et dures comme tu l'avais pensé auparavant. Elles se sont synchronisées avec les tiennes telle une danse, lente et réfléchie.

La main qui était à ton cou glissa vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose contre le creux de ton dos. Il glissa sa main froide sous ton tee-shirt, te faisant glousser et frémir lorsque ton corps fut envahi de délicieux frissons. Tu passas inconsciemment ta main dans ses cheveux, en sentant les douces boucles qui glissèrent entre tes doigts, puis tu les tiras légèrement. Francis gémit et mordit ta lèvre supérieure pour se venger, te faisant haleter de douleur. Avec plus de vigueur, il glissa sa langue sur ta bouche, caressant doucement la surface, pour revendiquer son nouveau territoire.

Il recula un peu pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ton cou, suçant ta peau et la marquant légèrement. Tu jetas ta tête en arrière, pressant ton corps contre le sien, te donnant à lui.

"Fr-ancis!" Gémis-tu lorsque ses dents mordirent ta clavicule. Tu le sentis sourire contre ta peau et glousser avant qu'il n'ouvre ton pull et ne le retire de tes épaules, suivi de de ton tee-shirt. Tous deux jetés au sol, il se mit à tripoter le dos de ton soutien-gorge. Tu respirais de façon irrégulière, essayant de remplir tes poumons, mais Francis te couvrit la bouche avec la sienne.

La porte s'ouvrit, te mettant dans une frénésie nerveuse, soudainement consciente que tu étais à moitié nue. Francis, toujours en train de se débattre avec ton soutien-gorge, se détacha de tes lèvres et jeta un regard furieux sur l'intrus.

Alfred se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, la main sur la bouche, les sourcils froncés de consternation.

" C'est dégoutant." S'étouffa-t-il, puis claqua des pieds en refermant la porte, vous laissant à nouveau seuls. Vous riîez.

" Tu sais, je pense qu'on peut rester ici car je doute qu'Alfred ne revienne de sitôt nous déranger." Suggéras-tu. Francis sourit et fit un commentaire d'approbation non déguisé.

“Tu me connais trop bien, _______. J'étais sur le point de te dire la même chose."

"Je t'aime, Francis." Murmuras-tu sur son épaule.

"Tu n’as idée..." Répondit-il avant de prendre ton menton entre ses doigts et de t'embrasser à nouveau.


	10. La Moustache

La moustache

Tu ne pus t'empêcher de rire à la vue de la moustache factice collée sur ta paume. La personne à qui elle appartient doit être un rigolo. Tu ne pouvais pas davantage avoir tort.

"Oh, merda."[1] entendis-tu marmonner dans une voix clairement bouleversée. En te retournant vers la source du bruit, tu vis Lovino qui te regarda avec un air d'indifférence et qui arrangeait sa cravate. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent. " Ce n'est que sept minutes, sí?" Demanda-t-il à personne en particulier, regardant paresseusement autour de lui.

"Oh, arrête ton numéro, hermanito."[2] Vint de répondre Antonio de manière ludique. Pendant une fraction de seconde, un regard de gêne traversa les yeux de Lovino, mais il se reprit rapidement.

" Je ne t'ai rien demandé, bâtard aux tomates." Siffla Lovino de façon cinglante. En tapant des pieds, Lovino se dirigea vers toi et t'arracha la moustache de la main, la mettant dans ta poche à la hâte. "Tu ferais mieux de faire en sorte que ça en vaille la peine." Te murmura-t-il en tirant douloureusement sur ton poignet alors qu'il te traîna dans le placard derrière lui.

"N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai appris, Lovi!" Cria Antonio à travers la pièce, son commentaire suscitant des sifflements et des cris d'encouragement venant de la foule. L'Italien souffla fortement, son visage rougit dix fois plus, avant de se précipiter dans la petite pièce devant lui.

" Juste sept minutes, kay lover-boy." Lança Alfred, envoyant un clin d'œil exagéré en direction de Lovino. Lovino maudit bruyamment l'Américain, qui à son tour ferma la porte avant qu'il ne puisse le frapper. Le verrou se mit en place et tu pus entendre Lovino marmonner avec colère dans sa barbe.

"Lovi- Je veux dire, Lovino! Es-tu, um... Tu vas bien?" Demandas-tu, trébuchant sur tes mots comme tu l'as fait. Tu espérais qu'il ne s'énerverait pas parce que tu as utilisé son nom d'animal. Tu attendis patiemment une réponse, mais elle ne vint pas. En écoutant attentivement, tu entendis des doux bruits de battement en provenance de la porte. " Si tu ne me réponds pas, je vais commencer à te chercher et je ne pense pas que tu veux ça." Essayas-tu, en espérant que peut-être il te répondra cette fois. Pas de chance. " Okaaaaay alors, ça va être ton enterrement." Dis-tu de manière menaçante.

Dans l'obscurité, tu te faufilas entre quelques manteaux et tu te dirigeas vers la porte, la lumière qui l'entourait te permit de voir. En te rapprochant, tu pus entendre la respiration du garçon et des légers bruits de frottement que firent ses vêtements lorsqu'il se déplaçait.

" Je te tiens maintenant!" Cris-tu, en tendant la main pour attraper ce que tu croyais être Lovino, qui n'était en fait qu'un manteau accroché au porte-manteau. Tu te jetas en avant, saisissant le manteau qui pendait au pied du mur. Le manteau se décrocha de son support et t’entraîna dans sa chute. En hurlant de stupeur, tu jetas tes mains devant toi pour amortir ta chute. Il y eut un bruit assourdissant lorsque tes mains ont heurté le mur, assez fort pour briser les os fragiles de ta main. En gémissant, tu te laissas tomber sur tes genoux, tenant ton poignet blessé.

" C'était quoi, ce bruit?" Demanda Lovino, l'inquiétude se glissant dans sa voix. Il avança nerveusement sa main et la posa sur ton dos. Tu détournas ton visage du sien dans une tentative futile de cacher ton visage maintenant en larmes alors que tu savais qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu te voir dans l'obscurité. "Je- Je crois que je me suis cassé le poignet." Hoquetas-tu. Tu ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il sache que tu pleurais, mais c'était évident vu ta façon de parler.

"________, nous devons demander de l'aide!" S'exclama nerveusement Lovino. Tu l'en entendis se lever brusquement et courir vers la porte. "Hey! Alfred, laisse-nous sortir! C'est une urgence!" Cria-t-il désespérément, martelant la porte de ses poings en vue de la situation.

" N'essaie pas de jouer à ça avec moi, Lovino. Tu es juste nerveux, n'est-ce pas?" Hurla l'américain de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Toi stronzo! Je suis sérieux, laisse-moi sortir!"[3] Cria-t-il presque. Des rires étouffés se firent entendre des autres nations à l'extérieur.

" Quatre minutes, mon pote. Tu peux tenir jusque-là." Renvoya Alfred Quelques coups en plus sur la porte et Lovino fut de retour à tes côtés.

"_______, Je suis vraiment désolé. Quand cette porte s'ouvrira, je ferai s'abattre l'enfer sur ces figli di puttana ignares, je leur donnerai une bonne leçon!" [4] Fulmina Lovino. Tu reniflas, la sensation de brûlure dans ton poignet devint insupportablement douloureuse et tu laissas échapper une série de gémissements. "________."

Sa main s'est tendit à l'aveugle et toucha ton dos puis remonta lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il réussît à trouver ton menton qu'il tourna doucement vers lui. Son autre main se leva, la manche de sa chemise se trouvant sur le talon de sa paume et il essuya les traces de tes larmes sur ton visage. Ton souffle s'arrêta dans ta gorge.

" Tu agis si différemment maintenant." Chuchotas-tu doucement, d'une voix rauque. " Avant, tu semblais si... méprisant, mais maintenant... tu es si -" Tu te stoppas au milieu de ta phrase, laissant ton corps trembler accompagné de grands sanglots à cause de ta main qui criait de douleur.

" C'est parce que j'avais peur de te montrer mes vrais sentiments." Prononça-t-il lentement, comme s'il essayait de préparer ses phrases avec soin. " Mais après que tu te sois blessé, je n'ai plus pu maintenir ma façade, car je t'entendais pleurer... Je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Tu m'as brisé." Chuchota-t-il, en glissant maladroitement une mèche de cheveux [c/c] derrière ton oreille. "Ti ho amato per tanto tempo, Je pensais que tu le savais déjà..." [5] Il s'interrompit quand il se pencha en avant, son souffle teinté de vin flottait dans l'air puis ses lèvres touchèrent les tiennes. Au début, il s'agissait à peine d'un baiser, ses lèvres frôlèrent à peine les tiennes, puis il se détendit et s'y adonna, séparant légèrement ses lèvres pour satisfaire celles déjà ouvertes. Tu laissas échapper un doux gémissement, cette fois-ci par satisfaction, et tu te penchas pour approfondir le baiser.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement aigu et vous vous êtes tous deux tournés en direction du bruit.

" Okay vous deux, votre temps est écoulé vous pouvez partir maintenant." Dit l'Américain en se moquant, ne croyant toujours pas que quelque chose n'allait pas. Étonnamment calme, Lovino se leva puis se pencha, pour te prendre dans ses bras. Tu pouvais désormais voire clairement ton poignet grâce à la lumière qui affluait de l'entrée de la porte. Elle était gonflée et teintée d'un bleu-violet profond. Tu grimaças en voyant à quel point ta blessure était grotesque. Marchant rapidement vers la porte, Lovino se stoppa un instant à côté d'Alfred, lui laissant voir ton poignet.

" Beau travail, cagna." [6] Cracha-t-il sur l'Américain, un regard de dégoût pur qui déformait ses beaux traits. Tout ce qu'Alfred a pu faire, c'est regarder avec perplexité et bafouiller les mots "Le garçon qui criait au loup".

En dépassant Alfred mais en faisant attention à ne pas te blesser, Lovino te porta hors de la maison jusqu'à sa voiture qui était garée deux mètres plus loin.

Haletant fortement, il te glissa doucement sur le siège passager de sa Rolls-Royce. Quand il s'installa du côté conducteur, tu te tournas vers lui.

" Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu m'aimais depuis longtemps." Dis-tu. Il garda les yeux sur la route pendant que tu parlais. " Je t'aime aussi depuis longtemps, mais je ne l'avais jamais vraiment réalisé jusqu'à présent." Ta voix était rauque et enrouée, tes yeux se fermaient involontairement.

"Hey, reste tranquille, tu as besoin de te reposer." Roucoula-t-il dédaigneusement. Tu souris, sachant qu'il pensait encore à ce que tu avais dit.

"T-ti amo, Lovi." Chuchotas-tu avant de renoncer à rester éveillé plus longtemps, tes yeux se fermant de plus en plus.

"E il mio amore per te è inimmaginabile." [8] L'entendis-tu dire avant de t'endormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - "Oh, merda," = "Oh, merde."  
> [2] - "... hermanito." = "...petit frère."  
> [3] - "Stronzo!" = "Connard/Enfoiré!"  
> [4] - "... figli di puttana..." = "... fils de pute...  
> [5] - "Ti ho amato per tanto tempo..." = " Je t'aime depuis si longtemps..."  
> [6] - "... cagna." = "... salope."  
> [7] - "E il mio amore per te è inimmaginabile." = " Et mon amour pour toi est inimaginable."


	11. Le Porte-Clés

Le porte-clés

Tu laissas le porte-clés pendre à ton doigt, c'était un pendentif en forme de chaton qui se balançait comme un pendule.

"Oh, c'est le mien, aru." Cria le Chinois surpris, à côté de toi. Il mit sa main sous le chaton en porte-clés et tu le fis tomber dans sa petite paume. Tu n'avais jamais vraiment parlé à cet homme auparavant, tu préférais plutôt l'admirer de loin. Lors des réunions mondiales, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de sourire bêtement à son attitude d'enfant enthousiaste et à sa mince queue de cheval brune qui bougeait au moindre de ses mouvements. Un rougissement se glissa sur tes joues.

" Euh, mademoiselle _______?" Demanda Yao doucement, la tête penchée sur le côté avec curiosité. Ses doux yeux bruns fixèrent les tiens d'un air interrogateur, longtemps et maladroitement, avant que tu ne reviennes à la réalité.

"O-Oui, désolé!" Dis-tu fortement avec nervosité. Alfred, qui se tenait juste à côté de vous, se moqua de ton bégaiement inhabituel. Tu lui jetas un regard d'avertissement avant de porter ton attention sur l'homme asiatique svelte. " Allons-y." Dis-tu gaiement, en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Il te tendit sa main que tu saisis avec un peu plus d'empressement que d'habitude. Tu souris d'un air penaud, tu suivis Yao qui t'emmenas lentement vers le placard. Une fois à l'intérieur, tu lui jetas un rapide coup d'œil à son visage avant que la porte ne se ferme, vous laissant tous les deux dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

" Sept minutes, _______!" Cria-t-il de derrière la porte, le fait que ça te soit adressé te fit rougir de façon incontrôlable. En mordant ta lèvre inférieure pour tenter d'arrêter ta nervosité, tu sentis une main caresser ton cou.

" C'est quoi, aru?" Demanda Yao confus. A son insu, il avait touché une zone plutôt érogène, et tu n'as pas pu résister de gémir.

"M- Mon cou." Chuchotas-tu, sa main reposant toujours sur ton cou. En dépit de son âge (quatre mille ans environ) et bien qu'il soit aussi un travailleur acharné, ses mains étaient aussi douces que du satin sur ta peau. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de te demander comment il avait réussi à avoir l'air si jeune, plus jeune que toi même.

"Oh, Oh, parfait." Murmura-t-il avec son accent chinois. Il fit un pas vers toi, son autre main glissant autour de ta taille et te rapprocha de lui. Ses mouvements n'étaient pas brusques et lascifs mais tendres et doux, un changement bienvenu par rapport à ce à quoi tu étais habitué. " Tu es une belle nation, ______."

Son visage était si proche du tien que tu sentis son souffle toucher ta peau, envoyant des sensations de picotements dans tout ton corps.

" On me l'a déjà dit." Dis-tu gentiment, sans vouloir paraître froide ou distante. Sa prise sur ta taille se resserra légèrement.

"C'est bien dommage, aru." Dit-il avec une fausse tristesse évidente dans sa voix. " Et si je te disais que tu es probablement la chose la plus mignonne que j'aie jamais vue, et que je vis pour collectionner ce genre de choses?" Ronronna-t-il. Tu ne comprenais pas s'il voulait dire qu'il voulait te "collectionner" ou s'il voulait juste déclarer qu'il avait vu toutes les choses mignonnes imaginables, et que tu étais la plus magnifique. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela a suscité chez toi un petit soupir silencieux.

Le vieux pays déplaça sa main sous ton menton, le saisissant délicatement comme si tu étais en porcelaine.

" Eh bien, je dirais que c'est définitivement une première." Réussis-tu à sortir en gloussant, tes lèvres tremblantes d'anxiété. Le Chinois rit, un son pétillant qui te fit immédiatement sourire.

" Eh bien, dans ce cas, je dois te demander quelque chose." Dit-il sérieusement, son ton enjoué se désintégra. "Puis-je t'embrasser? C'est comme ça qu'on joue à ce jeu, non?"

Tu eu la tête qui tourne et il t'a fallu un moment avant de réaliser qu'il attendait patiemment ta réponse. "Oh, b-bien sûr, tu peux..." Tu t'arrêtas, te préparant pour le moment où ses lèvres rencontreront les tiennes. Les yeux fermés, tu entendis une douce expiration, puis ta bouche fut sur la sienne, goûtant ses lèvres au doux parfum. Tes mains se sont immédiatement placées derrière son dos, s'accrochant au tissu soyeux de sa tunique et le tirant ainsi plus profondément dans l'étreinte. Sa langue glissa contre ta lèvre inférieure et tu ouvris la bouche juste assez pour que Yao la glisse dans ta bouche. Tu commenças à sentir que tes poumons se contractaient de plus en plus, mais tu ne voulais pas mettre fin au baiser si brusquement que tu décidas de respirer par le nez. Tu glissas lentement ta main dans son dos jusqu'à ce que le bout de tes doigts rencontre les douces mèches qui pendaient de sa queue de cheval. Avec précaution, tu t'agrippas aux douces mèches qui caressaient ta peau sensible et qui te firent rire.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, trop vite pour que vous puissiez réagir. Il y eut un flash éblouissant et ta vision se brouillait, gémissant alors que tu sentis Yao détacher son corps du tien.

"C'était impoli, aru!" Dit le chinois en colère, le visage rougeoyant. Alfred éloigna la caméra de son visage, révélant un sourire exubérant. Lui seul pouvait trouver de la satisfaction à gâcher un tel moment.

"Hey! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a la chance de voir Yao ou ______ faire des cochonneries, surtout entre eux!" S'exclama Alfred avec enthousiasme, en tapant des doigts sur le corps de la caméra. Le visage de l'Américain s'illumina, et il s'éloigna de la porte. " COPIES POUR TOUT LE MONDE!" Beugla-t-il.

Son idiotie fut si exaspérante qu'elle te donna un mal de tête.

"_______."

Tu retiras ta main de ton visage et tu vis Yao penché vers toi, le porte-clés chaton se balançant entre son pouce et son index.

"S'il te plaît, prends-le, aru." Dit-il avec un sourire désarmant. Tu regardas le porte-clés pendant un court instant, puis tu le repoussas vers lui.

"C'est à toi et il fait sans doute partie de ta collection. Je ne peux pas l'accepter." Réfutas-tu, en montrant le petit pendentif dans sa main. Son expression devint maussade.

"_______, Je donnerais toute ma collection pour toi. S'il te plaît, j'insiste." Riposta-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts et implorant en te remettant le porte-clés dans la main. Même s'il avait une façon originale d'exprimer ses sentiments, tu savais qu'il ne donnerait sa collection pour rien au monde, car c'était son bien le plus précieux.

En empochant la petite figurine, tu gardas les yeux rivés sur le visage de Yao, regardant allègrement sa bouche se recourber en un sourire si grand que tu crus qu'il allait lui fendre le visage au point d'être cousu.

Penchés en avant, tu pressas tes lèvres contre les siennes dans un chaste baiser. "Je t’aime, Yao."

Il sourit et te prend dans ses bras. "Wǒ ài nǐ chāoguò shìjiè shàng rènhé yīgè kě'ài de shōují." [1] Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, sa voix mélodieuse te fit frissonner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - " Je t'aime plus que n'importe quelle autre collection ridicule au monde."


	12. Le Dessin

Le dessin

Tu tenais le bout de papier entre tes doigts et tu l'examinas. Il y avait une fille dessinée dessus en style manga, son apparence ressemblait étrangement à la tienne. Tu souris, en sachant exactement à qui ça appartint. Ce ne sera pas si mal.

"________- chan," Résonna la voix monotone de Japon. Bien sûr, il t'avait accompagné à la fête et il ne t'avait pas vraiment quitté depuis que vous êtes arrivé chez Alfred. Il affirma qu'il préférait observer les gens à distance et ne pas se sociabiliser. Il avait également affirmé qu'il n'aimait pas que les gens entrent dans son espace personnel et qu'il ne voulait pas assister à la fête. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il disait avant que tu lui annonces que tu y allais. Après cela, il avait marché avec toi en silence jusqu'à la fête. Tu souris, provoquant un très léger rougissement de l'homme stoïque.

"Pfffff!" Pouffa Alfred, ses yeux se plissèrent à cause du grand sourire qui lui tirait le visage. Tu lui jetas un regard noir, et le frappas légèrement dans l'estomac, mais assez fort pour qu'il arrête son fou rire en laissant échapper un bruit d'étouffement. Reniflant, tu te retournas vers ton ami et lui saisit la main. Il se raidit, visiblement mal à l'aise avec un contact aussi intime, mais il ne t'a pas repoussé comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui d'autre. Il t'avait fallu plusieurs années pour pouvoir t'approcher à moins de trois mètres de lui sans recevoir une réprimande sévère, si bien que son malaise n'était pratiquement plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

"Oh, Kiku! Tu es avec ________, ve~? Comme c'est mignon!" Cria Feliciano de là où il était assis avec Ludwig à quelques mètres de la porte du placard. Tu rougis un peu, car Feli était le seul à connaître ta relation intime (aussi intime que possible avec Kiku :p) avec le petit homme asiatique. Tu n'as pas passé beaucoup de temps avec les pays de l'Axe, afin que personne d'autre n'ait remarqué tes sentiments à l'exception de Feli. Ludwig était complètement ignorant, son expérience de l'amour était faible par rapport à son expérience de guerre.

Marchant à l'unisson, tu amenas Kiku vers la porte, sentant son corps frémir nerveusement lorsque vous avez franchi le seuil de la porte et pénétré dans le petit espace. Tu réussis à lui faire un seul sourire chaleureux avant que la porte ne se referma tranquillement, vous laissant tous les deux dans l'obscurité la plus totale. La respiration de Kiku s'accélérait.

"S- Sept minutes les gars!" Hurla Alfred de l'autre côté de la porte, retenant à peine son fou rire. Quel connard. La main de Kiku était moite dans la tienne et tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de penser que ce comportement était étrange de sa part. Il n'a jamais fait d'hyperventilation quand tu le touchais le reste du temps.

"Hey, Kiku?" Chuchotas-tu, en essayant de parler le plus doucement possible comme si tu essayais de calmer un chat sauvage. Il ne répondit pas, du moins pas pendant quelques secondes.

"Je... Je suis claustrophobe." Couina l'homme, sa voix à peine audible et la peur qui le saisit est palpable. Tu mis ta main sur ta bouche pour couvrir ton souffle. Cet homme, qui a toujours été courageux, tremblait presque de peur. Tu le connaissais assez bien pour savoir que c'était sérieux.

" Dans ce cas, je vais um..." Tu lui lâchas la main et tu attrapas aveuglément la clinche, et tu sentis le métal froid sous le bout de tes doigts. Tu tournas la clinche doucement et... rien, elle n'a pas bougé. Jurant, tu fis demi-tour pour rejoindre Kiku. " La porte est fermée à clé, je suis désolée..." C'était tout ce que tu pouvais dire. Tu n'allais pas enfoncer la porte parce que tu savais que cela ne ferait que l'embarrasser encore plus. Tu savais très bien que son attitude réservée ne lui permettait pas de montrer sa peur devant quelqu'un, ou du moins qu'il ne voulait pas montrer sa peur.

Kiku n'avait rien dit depuis longtemps, la seule chose qui brisait le silence fut sa respiration lente et laborieuse.

" Je peux aller ailleurs, si tu veux. Je veux dire, pour que tu aies plus d'espace." Dis-tus en faisant un grand pas sur le côté gauche pour ensuite sentir une paire de mains t'attraper à la taille. Surprise, tu glapis, ce qui fit tressaillir Kiku et lui fit mettre tout son poids sur ton côté. Tu t'écrasas contre le sol, avec quelques boîtes à chaussures en carton pour amortir ta chute. Tu jetas instinctivement tes mains derrière toi et tu te brûlas les paumes sur le tapis, mais tu ne pouvais pas oublier l'homme japonais qui était encore attaché à ta taille. Tu pouvais sentir son souffle sur ton ventre, ce qui fit rougir tes joues.

"Je-Je préfère quand tu es près de moi." S'étrangla-t-il, son adorable accent hachant ses mots d'une manière amusante. Pendant tout ce temps que vous avez passé ensemble, tu as pensé qu'il avait simplement accepté ta présence physique, et sa confession était quelque chose que tu n'avais pas vu venir, pas avant un million d'années. Son torse, qui était maladroitement appuyé contre tes cuisses, s'élevait et retombait beaucoup plus rapidement maintenant, ce qui contredit son affirmation.

" Kiku, tu respires plus difficilement maintenant. Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas d'être si proche de moi?" Demandas-tu sincèrement. Tu ne voulais pas que ce soit une épreuve pour lui, même si cela faisait battre ton cœur à la chamade. Ses doux cheveux noirs chatouillaient le long de la peau de ton bras et son nez se blottissait contre ton ventre lorsqu'il secouait la tête.

" Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai peur, c'est parce que je... _________, je t’aime." Dit-il grossièrement, ses mots étaient étouffés contre ta peau. Un doux sourire se dessina sur tes lèvres alors que tu te penchas sur lui, lui prenant son visage dans tes mains. Tu pouvais littéralement sentir le rougissement sur son visage et tu ris.

"Oh, Kiku. Tu n'as pas idée depuis combien de temps je voulais entendre ces mots." Ronronnas-tu joyeusement, te rapprochant de plus en plus. Puis tu arrêtas, à quelques centimètres de son visage. " J'ai juste une question..."

"Hai." Répondit chastement Japon.

" Puis-je t'embrasser?" Demandas-tu anxieusement, en espérant que sa thixophobie ne le fera pas refuser. Il soupira.

"_______, s'il te plaît. Fais-le." Dit-il rêveusement, et tu sentis ses cils frotter contre le bout de tes doigts qui lui couvraient encore son visage. Tu ris intérieurement, te sentant comme une adolescente folle de garçons.

Tu rapprochas son visage du tien, vos nez se frottant l'un contre l'autre pendant que tu inclinas ta tête pour pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres. Passant avec désinvolture le bout de ton pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, tu comblas l'écart, sentant ses douces lèvres se presser contre les tiennes. Tu eus des étourdissements, une sensation d'euphorie qui se développa dans ta poitrine et se répandit jusqu'à ta gorge, te faisant gémir béatement, un son qui fit fondre Kiku dans tes mains. Sans même avoir à demander, il écarta les lèvres, te laissant glisser ta langue dans sa bouche, l'hésitation se transformant en désir. Ton dos commença à te faire mal à cause de la position inconfortable dans laquelle vous étiez tous les deux, n'ayant pas bougé depuis ta chute. Kiku était étendu sur tes genoux, les mains accrochées derrière ton dos, tu te penchais pour pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres qui se trouvaient tout en bas au niveau de ton ventre. Tu souris contre ses lèvres et il rit légèrement, un son qui fit battre ton cœur.

Tu te retiras pour reprendre ton souffle, et tu le sentis sourire dans tes mains. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de regretter que les lumières soient éteintes pour qu'il puisse voir le regard affectueux que tu lui portais en ce moment. "Tu es si beau, Kiku." Chuchotas-tu, en disant accidentellement tes pensées à voix haute. Tant que vous aviez tous deux avoué votre amour l'un pour l'autre, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance que tu lui aies dit quelque chose de si intime que tu n'aurais pas imaginé le dire auparavant. Tu rapprochas à nouveau son visage du tien, en t'arrêtant cette fois-ci au moment où vos lèvres entrent légèrement en contact.

"Watashi wa anata o aishite." [1] Tu posas ta bouche contre ses lèvres, juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Alfred et Feli passèrent la tête à l'intérieur, tous deux avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage. L'expression d'Alfred devint encore plus enthousiaste lorsqu'il te vit en train d'étreindre tendrement le visage de Kiku et lui qui est étendu sur toi. Il ouvrit la bouche et tu eus le sentiment de savoir exactement ce qu'il allait dire.

"Ooh, Japon! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais le uke..." [2] Yep, exactement ce que je pensais, pensas-tu avec colère. Tu avais à moitié envie de tabasser l'Américain débile, mais tu savais que Kiku ne voudrait pas que tu te battes pour lui. Tu le délogeas doucement de tes genoux, puis vous vous levâtes tous les deux, les mains entrelacées.

"Wow, Kiku! Tu l'as finalement fait!" S'exclama Feli joyeusement, ses mains applaudissant près de sa tête pour exprimer sa joie. Tu souris quand Kiku baissa la tête, mais pas par honte. Plus pour cacher son visage à Alfred qui se moquerait de lui seulement s'il voyait les rougissements sur les joues de Kiku.

" Allez viens, Kiku." Murmuras-tu avec douceur et lui prit la main pour le rassurer, le conduisant hors de la pièce. Alfred et Feli vous suivirent et tu ressentis soudainement une envie incontrôlable.

Saisissant le tissu de la chemise de Japon dans tes poings, tu l'entraînas dans un baiser farouche, vos bouches s'écrasant l'une contre l'autre. La moitié des nations n'avèrent aucune idée de qu'ils devaient faire, y compris Alfred, et l'autre moitié hurlèrent de stupeur. Tu te reculas, un sourire aux lèvres. Kiku rougit comme un fou mais ne dit rien, ce qui, tu le sais, est sa façon d'exprimer son bonheur. Ou sa colère. Tu espères que ce soit la première.

" Ça t'a vite cloué le bec, stupide Yank." Crachas-tu de manière protectrice. Quelque part à ta gauche, tu entendis Prusse faire un bruit d'étouffement qui ressemblait presque à un rire, même si tu savais que s'en était un.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - C'est l'orthographe phonétique du " Je t'aime. " :3
> 
> [2] - Euh, tu sais probablement ce que ça veut dire mais je vais quand même t'expliquer. Ce mot vient du japonais "ukeru" et signifie "passif" et fait normalement référence à la personne la plus petite et la plus mignonne d'un couple (généralement un couple homosexuel >:|)


	13. Le Drapeau

Le drapeau

Ta main se resserra autour de l'objet rigide et tu le sortis du chapeau. C'est un drapeau blanc fabriqué grossièrement, sa base est faite d'une branche tordue à laquelle est attachée un essuie blanc.

"Oh, _______! C'est à moi!" Le cri strident de l'Italien venait de quelque part dans la pièce. Tu regardas autour de toi jusqu'à ce que tes yeux se posent sur lui alors qu'il bavardait avec enthousiasme avec Allemagne, qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

"Bon, allez dans le placard vous deux." Dit Alfred avec un ton paternel dans sa voix. Tu lui lanças un regard amusé, puis tu glapis quand tu sentis une main t'attraper par la manche de ton pull. Tu fus entraîné dans le placard sans même prononcer un seul mot. La porte se referma derrière vous et le clic de la serrure semblait résonner dans le petit espace sombre. La respiration de Feliciano était rauque et elle était si forte qu'on aurait juré qu'on l'entendait de l'extérieur du placard.

"Feliciano, tu vas bien?" Demandas-tu, agenouillé par terre. Il resta debout et tu pouvais sentir son corps trembler de sa prise ferme sur ta manche.

"Ve~! Je vais perfecto bien!" Répondit-il, sa voix étant plus exubérante que jamais. Tu souris à son innocence enfantine et à sa capacité à faire fondre les cœurs les plus fermés, comme celui de Ludwig. C'était une personne avec laquelle tu avais toujours voulu être ami, mais tes liens avec les Alliés t'empêchaient de le rencontrer officiellement en dehors des réunions mondiales. Partout où il allait, il semblait illuminer de son seul sourire rayonnant toute une pièce, un beau sourire qui séduisait les gens des deux sexes (si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, tu n'étais pas trop sûr).

"Tant mieux, car pendant un moment, j'ai cru que quelque chose..." Tu t'arrêtas quand il s'agenouilla à côté de toi, son souffle te chatouillait la peau. "N'allait pas." Terminas-tu un peu plus tard, sa proximité t'a fait perdre le fil pendant une seconde ou deux jusqu'à ce que tu reprennes tes esprits.

"________, Ludi et Kiku m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi." Dit-il sur un ton plus feutré que d'habitude. "Ils disent toujours des choses gentilles sur toi! Et maintenant, nous nous rencontrons enfin et je t'ai pour moi tout seul!" Tu pouvais presque sentir son sourire triomphant sur ta joue, et l'étincelle de ses yeux marron foncé te coupa le souffle. C'est idiot, je ne connais même pas Feliciano! Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme ça? Eh bien, tu peux toujours apprendre à mieux le connaître, et c'est maintenant que ça semble être l'occasion idéale.

"C'est très gentil de leur part, ils étaient de bons amis avant que la guerre n'éclate." Répondis-tu avec un sourire. La main de l'Italien, qui tenait encore ta manche, se resserra un peu plus. Tu fronças les sourcils dans la consternation. Tu le connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'il agissait un peu plus bizarrement que d'habitude.

"Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas de bons amis? Tu ne m'aimes pas?" Il avait l'air un peu confus, avec un soupçon de colère et peut-être même de jalousie en plus. Tu ris nerveusement et tu espéras qu'il ne penserait pas que tu te moquais de lui.

"Eh bien, je suis avec les Alliés, donc bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas nécessairement en bons termes. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas, Feliciano!" Dis-tu avec un réel enthousiasme. Italie resta étrangement silencieux. " En fait." Commenças-tu, en espérant changer un peu l'ambiance. "J'ai toujours voulu mieux te connaître. Tu es bien plus mignon que beaucoup d'autres nations." Tu n'essayas pas de cacher tes sentiments, aussi légers soient-ils. Tant que vous serez dans ce placard, rien ne pourrait mal se passer.

"Appelle-moi juste Feli." C'est tout ce qu'il te répondit. Ce qu'il fit ensuite te prit au dépourvu. Il fit basculer son poids vers l'avant et te poussa au sol avec un bruit sourd qui fit claquer les étagères et les porte-manteaux. Il était au-dessus de toi, ses deux mains te tenaient par les poignets et son visage était si proche du tien que ses cheveux retombaient sur ton front. Tu te tortillas sous son corps en essayant de trouver une position plus confortable, mais ses hanches s'écrasèrent sur les tiennes, te maintenant au sol avec une pression insupportable. Tu n'étais pas vraiment sûr de savoir quand il est passé du mignon et innocent garçon à l'homme exigeant et silencieux, mais tu ne t'en souciais pas vraiment. Avec son corps qui se pressait dans le tien, tes seules pensées étaient concentrées sur lui et sur ce qu'il allait faire avec toi.

"Feli." essayas-tu de dire d'une voix claire, mais il en est ressorti un gémissement rauque. Tu te maudis d'être si nerveuse, mais une main sur ta joue cessa tes marmonnements.

"J'aime la façon dont tu dis mon nom." Ronronna Feli, avec son accent qui accentuait ses r de manière irrésistible, qui te rendait folle. Tu te pressas contre ses hanches avec impatience et il rit. "Ne sois pas si pressée, ve. Nous avons tout notre temps..." Chuchota-t-il. Après ses paroles, il y a eu un long silence avide où il se pencha juste au-dessus de toi, content d'entendre tes douces respirations et de sentir le battement de ton cœur contre sa poitrine.

Tu n'en pouvais plus. " Cesse d'être aussi taquin." Grognas-tu à l'oreille. Il rit et pressât légèrement ses lèvres contre la commissure de ta bouche.

"Baciami, ________." [1] Dit-il contre tes lèvres avant de les presser sur les tiennes. Ses lèvres étaient douces et avaient un goût de clémentine, et elles semblaient s'harmoniser parfaitement avec les tiennes. Ses mains parcouraient ton corps et te distrayait avec sa bouche, elles descendaient le long de tes hanches et remontaient, sauf que cette fois elles étaient sous ton tee-shirt. Ses doigts fins dansaient sur ta peau nue et te suscitaient des petits gémissements qui, heureusement, étaient étouffés sous le poids de ses lèvres. Tes bras, qui étaient maintenant libérés de l'emprise de Feli, avaient décidé de s'enrouler autour des omoplates de l'Italien, le rapprochant ainsi de ton étreinte qui ne pouvait être qualifiée d'innocente. Il éloigna ses lèvres des tiennes et commença à te donner des baisers doux et tendres le long de la mâchoire, descendant lentement jusqu'à atteindre ta clavicule. Il te regarda et tes yeux se fermèrent. Il affichait un sourire diabolique et suçait ensuite la peau sensible autour de ta clavicule, une sensation qui te fit crier d'extase. Tu te mordis la lèvre et tu refermas les yeux, en espérant pouvoir retenir le reste de tes gémissements pour que les autres nations ne t'entendent pas. Une des mains de Feli vint et t'enleva doucement tes dents de ta lèvre inférieure où tu te mordais pour garder le silence. " J'aime le son de ta voix..." Songea-t-il, en gardant sa main sur tes lèvres pour te rappeler de les garder ouvertes. Tu étais trop excitée pour t'en soucier vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'il mordille ta zone érogène, la zone entre ton épaule et ton cou. Tu eus le souffle coupé et une série de jurons incompréhensibles glissèrent de tes lèvres, mais tu te sentis si bien que tu crias presque de plaisir. Tu n'étais pas vraiment sûr, mais tu croyais sentir quelque chose s'appuyer fortement sur ta jambe gauche et tu espérais juste que ce n'était pas ce que tu pensais. Ce serait plutôt regrettable s'il sortait avec une érection.... Pensas-tu avec le sourire, contenant à peine ton rire. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas apprécié cette sensation, physiquement et mentalement, en sachant que tu lui plaisais.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et de minces rayons de lumière se déversèrent dans la pièce. Tu étouffas un autre gémissement lascif en voyant Alfred passer la tête et regarder autour de lui. Feli roula hors de toi et se coucha sur le dos à côté de toi au sol, sa main tendue et saisit la tienne, vos doigts s'entrelaçant. Alfred plissa les yeux et vous regarda de travers.

"Ennuyeux! Vous avez fait quelque chose au moins?" Je suppose que cela veut dire qu'il n'a pas entendu les gémissements... Pensas-tu avec joie. "Pffff, whoa là Feliciano! Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda-t-il avec incrédulité, en montrant le renflement du pantalon de l'Italien. Tu es mentalement en tain de regretter que Feli soit si sensible. "Tu vas devoir me montrer ce que vous avez fait ici à l'occasion, ________." Souligna l'américain avec un sourire. Tu secouas juste la tête.

"Nos sept minutes, sont écoulées?" Demanda Feli, sa personnalité gentille habituelle, qui réapparaissait maintenant. Il se leva et te regarda, un sourire stupide lui illuminant le visage. " Allons-y, bella donna." [2] Suggéra-t-il avec jubilation, ses yeux magnifiques scintillant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Baciami - Embrasse-moi ♥
> 
> [2] Bella donna - Belle femme


	14. Le Masque

Le masque

Dans tes mains se trouva un masque d'un blanc éclatant qui était juste assez grand pour couvrir les yeux de quelqu'un. Oh mon Dieu, où est-il? Tu regardas autour de toi, en essayant de trouver le propriétaire du masque quand il sortit de la foule et se glissa vers toi, sa veste se déployant derrière lui. Tu essayas d'établir un contact visuel mais tu te rendis compte qu'il portait toujours son masque. Merde...

"________, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer enfin." Dit-il en s'inclinant, le gland de son fez qui balaya à peine le sol. Il se redressa, un doux sourire se dessinant sur son visage, probablement à cause du gros rougissement qui envahissait tes joues. Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher d'être captivé par ses traits durs, même si la moitié de son visage était cachée par son maudit masque.

"Sadiq..." Répliquas-tu lentement, en étendant ta main comme pour lui serrer la sienne. Il la prit en douceur, ses doigts gantés laçant les tiens. Tu te sentais un peu léger, même si tu le connaissais très peu, et c'était probablement le cas pour lui aussi. Tu n'avais jamais eu besoin de converser avec lui puisque tu étais une nation si jeune et aussi très éloignée de la sienne, par rapport à la distance. Les rencontres mondiales te donnaient l'occasion de lui prêter quelques petits regards, mais maintenant, ici, à la fête d'Alfred, tu lui avais dit ton tout premier mot.

"Bon, assez de formalités, allez dans ce foutu placard!" Cria Alfred, non pas sur un ton de colère, mais d'enthousiasme. Sadiq fit quelques longues enjambées en avant, rendant votre différence de taille perceptible alors que tu avais du mal à tenir le rythme pendant que vous vous dirigiez vers le placard. Il ouvrit la porte rapidement et sans bruit, et tu te délectais de sa furtivité et de sa majestuosité inhérentes, sa présence même semblait d'une force rayonnante. Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher d'admirer l'homme, l'ancien Empire ottoman, mais tu ne pouvais pas non plus nier la petite pointe de jalousie qui fleurissait dans ton cœur.

Il te fit entrer doucement dans le placard, en se retournant pour pouvoir te faire face avant que la porte ne se refermât, te laissant avec une absence de lumière gênante. Son autre main se rapprocha et saisit la tienne et il te tira plus près, assez près pour que vos poitrines se touchent et que tu puisses sentir son souffle sur ton visage.

"De toute ma vie, aucune autre nation ne m'a autant intrigué que toi, ________..." Il s'éloigna, sa voix rauque résonnant à travers les murs du placard. Tu rougis légèrement, en partie à cause de la proximité et en partie à cause de l'anticipation. Tu connaissais sa réputation de pays borné, travailleur et immensément puissant, et tu te demandais si cela se reflétait dans ses aventures amoureuses. Tu te mis sur la pointe des pieds et entoura tes bras autour de son cou. Merde, il est toujours aussi grand!

"Et pourquoi donc?" Demandas-tu de façon espiègle. Son attitude stoïque donnait encore plus de sex-appeal, car il demeurait calme et passait ses mains autour de ta taille sans aucune hésitation. Ses bras musclés et chauds t'entouraient, comme une couverture en laine qui t'enveloppait dans ton lit. Tu soupiras, mais tu ne fis rien d'autre, tu te contentais d'apprécier la chaleur du corps de l'homme turc qui se fondait avec le tien. Tu le ressentis qu'il regardait par-dessus ton épaule et qu'il inspirait pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant de répondre.

"Tu réussis toujours à garder la tête froide pendant les réunions mondiales." Répondit-il, avec le respect que lui témoigne sa voix grave. "Et les autres pays semblent faire un effort pour te plaire, comme si tu avais une sorte de monopole sur eux. Je ne comprends pas... tu sembles avoir toutes les qualités que j'ai essayé toute ma vie d'acquérir." Ses paroles sont pleines de sagesse, mais aussi d'un soupçon de tristesse et de jalousie. Tu lui souris et tu lui embrassas le cou avec légèreté et affection, comme pour l'apaiser.

"Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle." Répondis-tu, positivement ravi qu'il t'ait mis sur un piédestal aussi élevé en termes de respect. "Mais je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. Tu es si puissant et si redouté, as-tu la moindre idée de ce que je sacrifierais pour être considéré comme l'une des plus grandes nations à avoir jamais honoré cette Terre?" Lui demandas-tu. Le simple fait de penser à son histoire te donna l'impression que tu - et toutes les autres nations d'ailleurs - avais encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. "Réduire une pièce au silence d'un simple geste de la main." Tu le regardas et tu pouvais à peine voir son masque blanc sur son visage, le peu de lumière qui se glissait dans la pièce se reflétait sur lui, projetant une lueur de clarté autour de son visage. Il ressemblait à un ange. "C'est le genre de réponse que je veux entendre de la part des autres nations."

Tu le sentais secouer doucement la tête contre ton épaule et il riait à gorge déployée. "Crois-moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux." Il baissa légèrement son regard et tu pouvais sentir ses yeux sur toi, essayant probablement de lire ton expression, mais en vain. "Tu es si jeune et si naïve." Tu le sentis sourire dans ses mots, mais ensuite son ton s'assombrit. "Veux-tu vraiment que les autres nations te haïssent? Veux-tu vraiment être constamment en guerre avec les autres... constamment en guerre avec toi-même?" Te demanda-t-il, ses mains remontant jusqu'à tes épaules et les secouant légèrement. "Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour toi. Tu n'as pas été souillée par les guerres, ta terre n'a pas été décimée par les batailles violentes et émeutières." Il soupira et rapprocha son visage du tien, le bout de son masque touchant presque ton nez. "Tu es encore pure. Et j'ai l'intention que ça reste ainsi."

Tu haletas en silence, ce qu'il disait exerçait sur toi une telle résonance que ton cœur sautait un battement et que tu restais sans voix pendant une bonne minute. "Je... Sadiq, Je ne savais pas que ma pureté signifiait autant pour toi..." Tu levas la main et la posas sur sa joue, la barbe clairsemée qui recouvrait sa mâchoire grattant la paume de ta main de façon désagréable, mais tu la gardas quand même là. "Si cela peut te consoler, je vais essayer de rester la même. Si ce n'est pour moi, alors pour toi et pour toutes les autres nations." Tu glissas ta main vers le haut et tu la déposas délicatement sur son masque, en passant la pulpe de ton pouce dessus, en caressant sa surface lisse avec curiosité. "Mais j'ai une demande que je tiens à dire..."

Sa tête est légèrement inclinée et même si tu ne pouvais pas le voir, c'est un signe assez clair pour que tu saches qu'il veut entendre ce que tu as à dire. "Quelle est ta demande, _______?" Sa voix était douce mais prudente, te laissant maintenant libre de faire ce que tu veux au risque de ternir ta réputation en tant que pays. Tu souris en connaissance de cause.

"J'ai réfléchi, et j'ai décidé que si je ne peux pas devenir comme toi..." Tu enchaînas en glissant ton index sous le devant de son masque, puis un autre. "Alors je considère que la deuxième meilleure chose est d'être avec toi." Ses mains tremblaient si légèrement qu'on pouvait à peine les sentir lorsqu'elles glissaient de tes épaules et redescendaient sur tes hanches. Il soupira et tendit sa main à l'endroit où se trouvait la tienne sous son masque, la prenant dans sa grande main gantée et la faisant descendre lentement de son visage. Ton sourire s'effaça et ton cœur te fit mal, tes pensées se bousculèrent dans ta tête à 150km/h, chacune à son sujet.

"________, Je ne mens pas quand je dis que c'est tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais demander, mais il y a une chose qui m'empêche de faire avancer notre... relation." Il prit une grande inspiration et se ressaisit, sa main tenant toujours fermement la tienne. "La raison pour laquelle je reste loin de toi est que je suis celui qui finira par souiller ton innocence, que ce soit accidentel ou non. Je t'ai vu grandir, je t'ai vu devenir cette merveilleuse nation, et pendant tout ce temps, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'était : je dois la protéger." Sa main se resserra autour de la tienne et il la tira vers lui, ouvrant ta paume et la posant à plat sur sa poitrine, te laissant sentir son battement de cœur. "Et cela a été très difficile, d'empêcher d'autres nations de t'envahir, mais j'ai réussi à le faire en restant sur la touche et je suis fier de mon travail. Le point principal que j'essaie de faire comprendre est que j'ai travaillé si dur pour t'obtenir de cette façon, et puis j'irais tout gâcher avec un simple baiser..."

Tu étais sans voix, ses mots gravant au fer rouge une marque permanente dans ton esprit. Tu n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi surprenant que lui, et tu t'es mentalement frappée pour ne pas l'avoir remarquée plus tôt. C'est Sadiq qui était là quand Ludwig avait tenté de t'envahir pour avoir un avantage tactique sur Francis, et tu n'y avais même pas songé. Il n'était peut-être pas intervenu directement, ou au moment où tu pouvais en être témoin, mais c'était sans doute lui qui avait empêché l'invasion. Cet homme, celui à qui tu n'avais jamais vraiment parlé et encore moins avec qui tu t'étais alliée, éprouvait des sentiments si forts pour toi qu'il aurait même sacrifié son propre bien-être si cela devait signifier ta sécurité. Tu n'étais pas sûr si les papillons dans ton ventre et le rougissement sur tes joues étaient une indication de l'amour que tu ressentais ou de la tristesse que tu endurais à cause de son histoire.

"Sadiq, je ne sais même pas par où commencer..." Dis-tu, médusée par ses paroles. Tu pris quelques instants et repris tes repères, ton cœur bat maintenant au même rythme que le sien. "Tu ne me blesseras jamais, sauf en me refusant ce souhait.... Le souhait d'être avec toi." Tes mots étaient suspendus dans l'air alors que l'homme turc les assimilait, pensant à une réponse raisonnable.

"_______, tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça me rend heureux." Chuchota-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de toi, plus fort cette fois, te tirant vers lui. "Mais s'il te plaît, dis-moi si je vais trop loin. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec ma propre conscience si tu étais blessé, et de mes propres mains..." Sa voix fut basse et pleine d'inquiétude. Cela paraissait si étrange de l'entendre parler ainsi. Tu souris et tu l'enroulas de tes bras aussi, une de tes mains remonta jusqu'à se retrouver sur sa tête brune aux boucles épaisses et l'autre qui airait gentiment sur le bas de son dos.

"Je te crois, Sadiq." Soufflas-tu dans son oreille, lui envoyant de délicieux frissons dans le dos. Il avança la tête de manière à ce que vos lèvres soient à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, si proches et pourtant si éloignées. Tu pouvais le sentir sourire, le mouvement faisait que sa lèvre supérieure touchait à peine la tienne.

"Ben de seni seviyorum." Dit-il dans sa langue maternelle, te donnant l'impression que ton cœur allait exploser même si tu n'avais aucune idée de ce qui venait de dire. Lentement, tu pressas ta bouche sur la sienne de façon expérimentée, en mémorisant la sensation de ses lèvres sur les tiennes. La main qui se trouvait dans ses cheveux défila vers le haut, laissant les boucles sauvages se défaire sous ta paume jusqu'à ce que tu sentes un fil de satin. Tu tiras doucement dessus et il se dénoua, à ta grande satisfaction. Tu sentis son masque tomber sur ton visage et tu l'enlevas lentement, en le prenant et en le glissant dans ta poche. Sadiq cessa de t'embrasser, reculant sa tête dans la confusion.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça?" Demanda-t-il, sa voix légèrement angoissée. Tu ris de son adorable vulnérabilité et tu appuyas ton index sur ses lèvres, le réduisant au silence.

"Tu pourras le récupérer quand nos sept minutes seront écoulées, d'accord?" Tu lui souris et l'embrassas à nouveau, cette fois-ci plus vigoureusement, en sentant ses lèvres bouger en synchronisation avec les tiennes. Tu ne pouvais pas croire que cela se produisait, vraiment. Tu n'aurais pas pu demander une meilleure personne que lui. Sa main te berça le menton, ses gants de cuir le protégeant bien. Tu souris dans le baiser et il en profita pour glisser sa langue dans ta bouche, en dansant avec la tienne alors qu'il baissa son autre main et la glisse sous ton genou. Sans prévenir, il remonta ta jambe et l'enroula autour de sa taille, te faisant haleter légèrement. Il sourit et fait glisser son autre main vers le bas et fait la même chose, puis se retourna et te pressa le dos contre le mur du placard. Tu passas tes bras autour de son cou, l'entraînant dans un baiser plus profond et tu juras que si tu l'embrassais encore plus fort, sa langue serait pratiquement dans ta gorge. Il écarta sa tête de ton visage et se mit à te faire des bisous le long de ta gorge, en te mordant et en te suçant aux bons endroits. Tu laissas échapper un gémissement, puis tu gloussas légèrement, en posant ta main sur l'arrière de sa tête. Tu jetas ta tête en arrière par pur plaisir alors qu'il mordit l'espace entre ton cou et ton épaule, ta zone érogène. Tu enfonças tes dents sur ta lèvre inférieure pour étouffer la série de gémissements et de jurons qui menaçaient de t'échapper, ne voulant pas lui faire croire qu'il te faisait mal. En haletant, tu posas tes deux mains sur ses joues et tu tournas brusquement son visage vers le tien, puis tu écrasas tes lèvres sur les siennes. Il grogna au fond de sa gorge, un bruit qui te mit dans un état de pure excitation. Cela l'était, et cela semblait parfaitement naturel.

De l'autre bout du placard, la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière se déverse, vous éclairant, toi et Sadiq. Tu décollas tes lèvres des siennes et tu regardas vers la porte avec tes sourcils froncés, en faisant la moue comme un enfant. Sadiq cacha son visage dans ton cou. Alfred se tenait prêt de la porte avec Kiku, ils vous regardaient tous les deux avec émerveillement, Kiku prenant des photos de vous deux.

"Vos sept minutes sont terminées les gars!" Cria Alfred gaiement, un sourire massif s'affichant sur son visage. Sadiq secoua la tête contre toi et tu le regardas avec inquiétude. Tu tendis la main et tu l'agitas avec mépris en direction d'Alfred.

"Donne-nous une minute de plus, et laisse la porte ouverte, s'il te plaît." Murmuras-tu absurdement, en regardant toujours Sadiq. Alfred ronchonna et se retourna vers Kiku.

"Bien, mais juste une minute, compris?" Dit-il avant de vous tourner le dos et de faire sortir Kiku du seuil de la porte. Une fois que tu étais sûr qu'ils étaient partis, tu touchas affectueusement la joue de Sadiq avec le dos de ta main, ce qui le fit tressaillir. Tu baissas la tête et tu enfuis ton visage dans ses cheveux, en embrassant le haut de sa tête.

"Tout va bien... Sadiq?" Demandas-tu, une curiosité et une inquiétude véritables se faufilant dans ta voix. Il secoua à nouveau la tête.

"Il y a une raison pour laquelle je porte ce masque, tu sais." Dit-il contre ta peau. Tu n'y avais jamais réfléchi de cette façon, tu pensais que c'était juste une sorte d'accessoire de mode. Tu fronças les sourcils, tu lui pris le visage dans tes mains et tu le rapprochas lentement du tien. À la lumière, tu pouvais apercevoir la cicatrice qui descendait de son front et se terminait juste sous son œil. Il évita le contact visuel et fixa le mur, un petit rougissement se glissant sur ses joues. Tu le regardas avec incrédulité. Il était incroyablement beau, ses yeux bruns et lumineux contenaient tant d'émotion et son nez doux mettait parfaitement en valeur ses sourcils et ses lèvres rugueuses. Tu sentis ton cœur se réchauffer et tu soupiras.

"Tu es si beau, Sadiq." Tu étais bouche bée, essayant de mémoriser chaque contour et ombre de son visage avant qu'il ne réclame son masque. Tu te penchas et tu embrassas sa cicatrice, suscitant un doux gémissement de l'homme turc. Tu souris. "Et cette cicatrice n'est pas une horrible difformité. C'est un souvenir, un symbole qui fait de toi ce que tu es." Tu lui jetas à nouveau tes bras autour du cou, en le serrant si fort que tu pensas que tu pourrais l'étouffer. "Je t'aime, tes imperfections et tout le reste."


	15. La Pince À Cheveux

La pince à cheveux

Tu l'avais certainement déjà vue quelque part... L'épaisse croix d'argent a fait naître une impression de familiarité. Tu jetas un coup d'œil dans la salle, espérant trouver le propriétaire parmi la foule des nations impatientes.

"Une croix... non, une barrette?" Dit Alfred de manière perplexe, en t'arrachant l'objet des mains. Tu ne t'es pas énervé, tu étais trop occupé à penser à qui tu allais avoir. Cela pourrait être n'importe qui; Pologne... Allemagne... Espagne même. Mais pour une raison inconnue, au fond de toi, tu avais la forte impression que ce n'était pas l'un d'entre eux. Cela commençait à t'irriter de ne pas savoir qui c'était.

Mathias surgit de la foule et faillit te percuter, son air de dédain mêlé à un peu d'humour. Tu souris en te demandant si l'objet n'était pas le sien, mais il ne semblait pas être du genre à s'enjoliver ou à sauver les apparences, à en juger par sa tignasse insensée. Il jeta un regard en arrière dans la foule, un regard perdu par-dessus son épaule, puis se retourna vers toi en poussant un lourd soupir.

"Non, ce n'est pas à moi." Dit-il, en lisant parfaitement dans tes pensées. Tu penchas la tête d'un air interrogateur, le reste de ton sourire fut complètement perdu dans ta confusion. Si ce n'était pas à Mathias, alors qui cela pourrait-il être? "Euh... Son propriétaire a demandé à rester anonyme..." Ajouta Mathias, maladroitement. Tu pouvais dire qu'il se sentait plutôt idiot de jouer les messagers pour celui qui possédait cette foutue chose, mais c'était assez drôle.

"Je ne peux donc pas savoir avec qui je vais être dans un placard sombre et sinistre?" Demandas-tu, en t'assurant qu'il ne se moquait pas de toi. Mathias roula des yeux et ricana profondément, un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage.

"Je te promets que rien ne t'arrivera. Sérieusement, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ce type." Mathias jeta un regard vers Alfred, qui haussa les épaules devant la situation. Il lança la barrette à Mathias, qui hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Tu regardas Alfred, perdu sur ce que tu devais faire ensuite, et il soupira de lassitude, en faisant un geste vers la porte du placard.

"Va dans ce foutu placard ! Je me charge de l'envoyer après toi." Intervint Alfred avec anxiété. Sous la poussée d'Alfred, tu trébuchas vers le placard, mais tes pensées se portaient sur la pince à cheveux, ou plutôt, sur son propriétaire. C'était mignon qu'il veuille rester mystérieux, comme dans un roman d'amour presque, mais en même temps incroyablement frustrant. Au moins, tu n'oublierais pas cette expérience pendant longtemps.

Le placard était sombre et musqué, et même après que tes yeux se soient habitués, tu ne voyais presque rien. Étant la fille pragmatique que tu étais, tu as décidé de ne pas marcher, de ne pas bouger ou de ne pas faire de mouvements du tout, car tu risquais de te blesser avant même que le jeu ne commence, ce qui ne serait pas très amusant du tout. Tu t'es assis au centre de la pièce moquettée (ou de ce que tu croyais être le centre) et tu écoutais attentivement les voix venant de l'autre côté de la porte fermée. Il y avait peu de chances, mais tu essayais désespérément d'écouter la voix de ton partenaire, mais tu n'arrivais pas à distinguer les voix les unes des autres. Excepté celle d'Alfred.

Au seuil de la porte, là où le bois rencontre le tapis, il y avait quelques centimètres d'espace d'où l'on pouvait à peine voir quelques rayons de lumière s'infiltrer dans le placard depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Tu retenus ton souffle en entendant des pas qui s'approchaient, de plus en plus forts, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses voir l'ombre des pieds de la personne qui se s'arrêta devant la porte. Tu as pensé à regarder la porte s'ouvrir et à voir qui c'était, mais cela aurait ruiné tout le travail que la personne avait fait pour dissimuler son identité, alors tu as tourné le dos à la porte. Ton cœur battait la chamade, l'anticipation et le mystère exhalaient ta curiosité sans fin. Tu commençais à apprécier tout cet aspect “étranger mystérieux ". La porte s'ouvrit avec un faible bruit de serrure et un léger grincement des charnières. Lorsque la porte se referma, tu te retrouvais incapable de te retourner, peut-être à cause du stress. Cela aurait pu être une ruse pour ce que tu en sais, et tu aurais pu être dans le placard avec quelqu'un que tu détestais vraiment. Mais tu secouas la tête et tu te débarrassas de ces pensées obsédantes, en espérant que tout ira bien.

"Tu peux te retourner. C'est bon maintenant." Murmura une voix à ton oreille. Tu tressaillis devant sa proximité, son souffle chaud roulant sur ta joue, provoquant un rougissement familier qui te piqua les joues. Heureusement, l'étranger ne pouvait pas le voir. "Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer..." Retint à nouveau la voix, son ton légèrement inquiet, mais sans l'aide des expressions faciales, tu étais perdue dans la traduction. Malgré tout, tu avais du mal à mettre un nom sur cet étranger, même si tu avais entendu sa voix et vu son objet. Cela semblait stupide que tu n'aies pas compris à ce moment-là.

Tu te retournas, le tapis frottant inconfortablement contre le tissu de ton jean, pour faire face à la personne. Le seul son qu'il émettait était des inspirations et des expirations lentes et répétitives, qui étaient amplifiées par le silence de la petite salle. Tu tendis une main dans le but de faire un essai, et tu haletas quand tu sentis un tissu doux sous ton toucher. L'autre personne n'a pas semblé très surprise par ce contact soudain.

"Qui... Qui es-tu exactement?" Demandas-tu, en espérant désespérément qu'il te le dise, que tu puisses savoir qui c'est. Même s'il y avait des inconvénients à ne pas savoir qui c'était, il y avait aussi des avantages. Comme par exemple tu peux prétendre que c'est n'importe qui. Absolument n'importe qui. Tu y avais longuement réfléchi, et tu avais trouvé un seul nom pour la personne avec laquelle tu voudrais être dans le placard. Lukas...

"Pas maintenant. Pas avant que je sache..." S’arrêta l'homme, sa voix douce et chantante portant une note d'intrigue. Une main caressait ton visage, le bout des doigts léger et doux, t'envoyant des frissons dans le dos. Le bout du pouce de la personne passa rapidement sur ta lèvre inférieure et tu relâchas ton souffle que tu ne savais même pas que tu avais retenu. La personne était si gentille, si incroyablement douce, l'envie de gémir doucement était si forte. "Je dois savoir si... tu es amoureux. De quelqu'un d'autre..."

Tu as failli rire. Comme si tu pouvais répondre à cette question! Tu ne savais même pas à qui tu parlais, alors comment pouvais-tu faire ce genre de comparaison. "Aimer...?" Commenças-tu, tes pensées se bousculèrent avec toutes ces choses que tu pourrais dire. "Je n'en suis pas sûre. Mais il y a une personne que j'aime bien... son nom est... Lukas..." Tu sentis une bouffée de chaleur alors que tes joues rougissaient à nouveau abondamment. Tu t'étais confessée à un parfait étranger sur tes sentiments pour Norvège. Ce n'était pas un parfait étranger, mais cela n’avait pas vraiment son importance. En te tordant nerveusement les poignets, tu attendais sa réponse.

Pour la première fois, l'étranger laissa échapper un souffle court, fort et rauque et avant même que tu ne puisses réagir, tes lèvres se retrouvèrent face à une autre paire. Tu étais sous le choc pendant quelques secondes, mais tu t'es ensuite laissée aller au baiser. C'était merveilleux, doux, tendre, passionné et un mélange de tant de sensations différentes et tout aussi étonnantes que tu étais incapable de trouver les mots. Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu étais essoufflée. C'était comme si tu prenais ton dernier et magnifique souffle de mort avant de prononcer tes dernières paroles. Tellement incroyable. Tellement tangible. Tellement fantastique que tu souhaitais que ça ne finisse jamais.

Quand les lèvres se sont retirées des tiennes, c'était comme si on leur enlevait une source de vie. Tu te sentais incomplète, comme si un morceau de ton âme avait été arraché, une coquille ambulante remplie de vide. Mais tu pouvais encore sentir ces doux bras qui t'entouraient, ces mains gracieuses qui se posaient sur ton corps. C'était comme si tu avais pris une drogue vraiment puissante et que tu étais en manque, mais tu étais contente d'avoir eu la chance de te sentir si bien de ton vivant.

Il y a eu plusieurs longs moments de silence agréable. Le merveilleux étranger reposait son front dans le creux de ton cou et tu pouvais le sentir sourire contre ta peau, et tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de sourire aussi. Tu étais si exalté que rien ne pouvait te faire tomber.

"Tu sais, je n'avais pas prévu que ça se passe si bien... oh __________." Chuchota l'homme, sa voix pleine d'adoration et d'affection. Recevoir des paroles de ce genre, c'était tellement bizarre, mais tellement agréable. Tu t'en souviendrais certainement. Jusqu'à la fin des temps. "C’est moi. C’est... C’est Lukas." Ajouta-t-il avec un doux gloussement. Tu sentis ton corps devenir complètement rigide.

"L-Lukas?" Tu n'étais pas sûr de l'avoir bien entendu. Tu te sentais étourdi, comme si tu n'avais plus assez d'oxygène. Jamais, pas même dans tes rêves les plus fous, tu n'aurais imaginé l'avoir. Pourquoi cela avait-il été si difficile de penser que c'était lui? Il t'a pratiquement tourmentée dans chacune de tes pensées, et pourtant tu ne pouvais même pas considérer la possibilité qu'il finisse dans le placard avec toi. Tu étais tellement absorbée par tes propres pensées que tu avais presque décrit Lukas comme un partenaire viable. Tu te sentais encore une fois stupide. "Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit toi ! Et j'étais là, à essayer de savoir qui était le "mystérieux étranger", alors que c'était toi depuis le début..."

"Ça n'a plus d'importance. Ce qui compte, c'est que nous soyons ensemble maintenant, et c'est tout ce dont j'aurai besoin pour être heureux." Cet homme, cet homme incroyable était à toi maintenant. Et tu te languissais de lui depuis si longtemps, t'abstenant de faire connaître tes sentiments pour lui de peur d'être rejetée. Et maintenant tu l'avais, et il te voulait, et tu ne serais plus jamais triste. Pas avec Lukas à tes côtés.

"Mon Dieu, Lukas, je t'aime tellement." Murmuras-tu avec amour, en prenant son visage dans tes mains. Comblant l'écart entre vous deux, tu pressas une seconde fois tes lèvres contre les siennes, les mouvant en parfaite synchronisation avec les siennes. Tu pouvais sentir ce léger sourire qui se dessinait sur ses traits alors qu'il resserrait ses bras autour de tes hanches, te rapprochant de lui.

"Jeg elsker deg." [1] Murmura-t-il entre deux bouffées d'air. En passant tes mains dans ses cheveux, tu sentis le métal froid de la pince à cheveux et tu souris.

Une lumière éblouissante envahit la pièce et tu plissas les yeux en regardant vers la porte. "Bon sang, Lukas. Je t'avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, bordel." Marmonna Mathias, à moitié en colère, à moitié moqueur. Lukas avait juste gloussé. "La prochaine fois, je ne ferai pas ton sale boulot, idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur: Je suis nulle pour les Nordiques. Je le suis vraiment. Au point que c'est presque embarrassant. Désolé pour les super OOC de Norvège et Danemark. Dieu sait combien j'ai essayé de respecter leur caractère dans tout ça.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je suis allée un peu dans les détails, mais j'espère que ça ne vous a pas dérange~
> 
> [1] - Je t'aime (en norvégien)


	16. La Tortue

La tortue

"Aïe!" Crias-tu en sortant ta main du chapeau. "Je crois que je viens de me faire... mordre?" Dis-tu avec étonnement, en regardant le sang qui s'accumulait au bout de ton pouce. Avec un air renfrogné, tu regardas prudemment dans le chapeau. "Qui a mis une tortue dans le chapeau?" Ris-tu légèrement. En mettant ta main indemne dans le chapeau, tu attrapas la tortue avec précaution par la carapace et tu la hissas hors du chapeau.

"Ah, eso tenía que ser mío." [1] Tu entendis Antonio chuchoter par-dessus ton épaule. Tu rougis fortement et tu te tournas vers lui, ton rougissement s'accentuant lorsque tu croisas ses yeux verts lumineux. Il se pencha doucement vers l'avant, en serrant ses mains autour des tiennes qui tenaient la tortue, puis il rit. C'était un son magnifique et jovial, comme le carillon des cloches d'église qui résonne au loin sous une douce brise. Ta poitrine palpitait intensément et tu aurais pu jurer que ton cœur faisait des acrobaties.

"Okay les gars, sérieusement, attendez d'être dans la pièce avant de commencer... ugh." Murmura Alfred d'un ton moqueur et de dégoût, alors qu'il arrachait les mains d'Antonio aux tiennes. Tu soupiras intérieurement, te sentant un peu vide après avoir perdu le contact avec Antonio, mais alors que tu étais guidé vers la porte du placard, il te fit un clin d'œil rassurant. Tu avais presque senti tes jambes se dérober sous l'effet de la sensualité. Lorsque tu avais entendu parler pour la première fois du plan diabolique d'Alfred de faire une partie de sept minutes au paradis, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de verrouiller la porte et de te cacher dans ta chambre pendant plusieurs semaines. C'était déjà assez pénible que tu sois l'une des rares nations féminines, mais il y avait tant de nations masculines que tu pouvais avoir. Il n'y avait pas d'astuce particulière pour sept minutes au paradis ; on met la main dans le chapeau, on sort un objet, puis on se retrouve coincé dans un placard sombre et étroit avec le propriétaire dudit objet. Mais malgré toutes les objections, tu as senti que tu pourrais t'amuser avec Antonio. Il est sexy, flirteur, drôle, gentil, doux et brutal, le tout réuni en un seul et même pays super génial. Au contraire, tu avais supplié pour sortir son objet. "Sept minutes vous deux! et ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas Antonio!" Cria Alfred en claquant la porte derrière vous.

Il a fallu un certain temps avant que tes yeux ne s'habituent à l'obscurité et, en jetant un coup d'œil dans le petit placard, tu pouvais à peine distinguer les contours des porte-manteaux et des boîtes à chaussures. "Antonio?" Chuchotas-tu avec difficulté, ta voix perdant l'air assuré qu'elle contenait. Être coincé dans un placard sombre avec Antonio était une bonne idée, mais en fait, il semblait que cela allait être beaucoup plus difficile que ce que tu aurais cru. Tu marchas à tâtons à l'aveuglette, les mains timidement devant toi, en tâtonnant le long des murs du placard.

"Aye, __________, je suis ici." Répondit-il, sa voix basse et rauque dans la gorge. Répondit-il, sa voix basse et rauque du fond de la gorge. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir exactement où il se trouvait, rien qu'à la voix. En t'enfonçant dans le placard, ton pied se heurta violemment à celui d'Antonio, t'envoyant en avant sur lui. Tu fis un bruit sourd alors que ton visage se heurtait à sa solide poitrine. Tu sentis ses bras longs s'enrouler autour de ta taille et ton souffle se figea immédiatement dans ta gorge. Ta nuque était prise d'une chaleur intense et tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de trembler. La poitrine d'Antonio grondait contre ta joue, et le son de son rire pétillant remplissait l'espace confiné. Tu te détendis, juste un peu, en te laissant fondre sur son corps et en l'enveloppant de tes bras aussi. "Tu devrais être plus prudente, sí? Je ne peux pas supporter que tu te fasses du mal maintenant, d'accord?" Murmura Antonio affectueusement en posant sa joue sur ta tête.

Il y a eu un moment de pur silence, pour te souvenir de tout ce que Antonio et toi aviez fait ensemble. Tu le connaissais depuis longtemps, depuis aussi longtemps que tu peux t'en souvenir, depuis le début de ton pèlerinage en tant que nation naissante jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il a toujours été là, pour t'apprendre, te guider, t'aider, prendre soin de toi. Il avait été ta figure paternelle, mais aussi un frère, et un ami, mais tu avais peut-être voulu plus. Qu'il te prenne dans ses bras pendant les froids d'hivers, qu'il te murmure de gentilles paroles à l'oreille, qu'il te dise que quoi qu'il arrive, il sera toujours là pour toi. Bien sûr, ces fantasmes sont nés dès ta jeunesse, mais tu n'as jamais songé à les concrétiser jusqu'à récemment. Cela semblait mauvais, comme si tu allais ternir cette belle relation que tu avais construite avec lui depuis des centaines d'années. Et autant qu'il avait été là pour toi, tu avais été là pour lui aussi. Quand il rentrait à la maison, couvert de sang et sentant l'eau de mer, c'était toi qui nettoyais ses blessures et lui disais que la prochaine fois il réussirait. Et depuis que tu le connais, il a surmonté toutes ses difficultés sans se laisser abattre par ses défaites et ses faiblesses. Quand tu étais enfant, tu voulais croire qu'il pouvait tout faire, comme s'il était une sorte de héros prodigieux qui débarrasserait le monde du mal, mais hélas ce n'était pas le cas. Et maintenant, même après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, sa personnalité inébranlable semblait vaciller chaque fois que tu étais près de lui. C'était presque désolant.

Tu tressaillis doucement quand tu sentis les mains d'Antonio changer de place alors qu'il approchait sa main pour serrer la tienne. Rougissant abondamment - et heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas le voir - tu haletas alors qu'il porte ton pouce blessé à sa bouche et commence à le suçoter. En détournant ton visage du sien, tu te couvas légèrement la bouche avec ta main libre. "Antonio..." Gémis-tu, maudissant silencieusement ta faiblesse et ton manque de moyens. Tu aurais pu jurer qu'Antonio avait grogné en réponse, mais ta tête était si floue que tu pouvais à peine distinguer un rêve de la réalité. Tu ne savais pas comment interpréter tout cela. Tu voulais l'embrasser, le toucher, l'aimer, mais ton amitié avec lui semblait trop pure pour être ainsi entachée. Tu attendais un signe, un signe quelconque indiquant qu'il ressentait la même chose... qu'il...

"Regarde-moi." Murmura-t-il, sa langue passant une dernière fois sur ta coupure avant de lâcher ta main et d'atteindre ton menton. Doucement, mais fermement, il saisit ta mâchoire et ramena ton visage vers le sien, et tes yeux se fixèrent dans un regard intense. Même avec le peu de lumière dont vous disposiez, tu pouvais encore apercevoir les faibles lueurs de ses yeux émeraude alors qu'ils cherchaient tes yeux [c/e]. "_________, je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps, mais ça ne m'a jamais semblé être le bon moment jusqu'à présent." Continua-t-il, la tête baissée, ses lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres des tiennes. "Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, depuis ce jour où je t'ai trouvé il y a de ça si longtemps, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. Et malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, c'était toujours ma priorité. " Il poussa un petit rire en secouant la tête. Il relâcha sa prise sur ton menton et se pencha à nouveau en arrière, ton corps entier criant au supplice alors qu'il se détachait de toi.

"Qu'il y a-t-il, Antonio?" Tu pouvais difficilement empêcher ton cœur de se déchirer. Tu n'es pas assez bien? Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre? Pourquoi faisait-il cela, surtout maintenant? Antonio soupira lourdement, faisant passer une main fine à travers ses boucles auburn emmêlées, son sourire asymétrique ne quittant jamais son visage.

"Est-ce mal pour moi de t'aimer? Après tout?" Dit Antonio si doucement que tu l'avais à peine entendu. Mais tu savais que tu n'avais pas mal entendu. Ce n'était pas possible que tu aies pu mal l'entendre. Il t'aimait. Ta respiration s'accéléra et ton cœur s'emballa. Antonio grimaça et recula d'un pas, en penchant honteusement la tête. "Je devrais être dégoûté de moi-même. Comment pourrais-tu m'aimer en retour... Je suis désolé, je... Je sais que c'est beaucoup à digérer mais-" Tu lui coupas la parole au milieu de sa phrase. Ce n'était pas exactement comme tu voulais que soit ton premier baiser ; énergique, colérique, passionné, mais tu n'aurais pu le faire taire autrement. Tu connaissais suffisamment Antonio pour savoir qu'une fois qu'il a commencé à déblatérer, il ne s'arrêtera pas. Mais il semblait complètement choqué par ce geste soudain, ses lèvres bougeant à peine lorsque tu l'avais poussé contre la paroi de l'armoire, en lui coinçant les mains sur les côtés."Aye, señorita." Réussit-il à dire entre deux baisers chastes. "Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes aussi? Ou est-ce que tu m'embrasses juste pour le plaisir?" Chuchota-t-il effrontément. Tu mordis doucement sa lèvre inférieure puis tu te reculas, un sourire malicieux s'affichait sur ton visage.

"Oui. Absolument oui." Répondis-tu, tes mains relâchant leur prise sur ses poignets et glissant lentement le long de ses bras. Il soupira de satisfaction alors que tu continuais à suivre du bout de tes doigts le long de ses épaules pour finalement les passer sous sa mâchoire. "As-tu une idée du temps que j'ai attendu pour faire ça? Mon Dieu, c'était une torture absolue avant, d'être incapable de t'aimer comme ça." Ronronnas-tu doucement, enfonçant tes hanches plus loin dans les siennes, provoquant un gémissement profond émanant de ses lèvres. "Je ne te laisserai jamais m'échapper maintenant."

"Bueno." Murmura-t-il, ses lèvres frôlant le lobe de ton oreille, puis se posant sur ton cou. "Je ne compte pas te laisser partir si facilement non plus." Il pressa ses lèvres chaudes contre la peau douce derrière ton oreille, sa langue s'échappant de temps en temps en laissant sa bouche descendre jusqu'à ta clavicule. Tu soupiras bruyamment, laissant ton instinct prendre le dessus alors que tu appuyais ton corps contre le sien, enfilant tes mains dans ses cheveux épais et bouclés et rapprochant ses lèvres de toi. Si tu écoutais attentivement, au-delà du bourdonnement de tes oreilles et des bruits sourds de tes vêtements qui se frottent les uns contre les autres, tu pourrais entendre Antonio murmurer ton nom sur ta peau. "Te amo, mi hermosa rosa, ________~" [2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A : MEH. Je suis trop paresseuse pour écrire une partie sur le fait de quitter le placard parce que PUTAIN DE MERDE ça m'a pris du temps. Et ça me semblait un peu ennuyeux, mais peu importe ~ Aussi... quand j'aurai fini de faire la plupart des personnages réguliers de Hetalia... Je pensais faire une partie des 2P hetalia... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, hein ?
> 
> [1] - Ah, ça doit être le mien.
> 
> [2] - Je t'aime, ma belle rose, __________
> 
> N/A : De plus, la tortue a tout simplement disparu dans l'air... woops~


	17. La Peluche

La peluche

L'objet était doux et chaud dans ta paume lorsque tu le retiras du chapeau. En le retournant dans ta main, tu examinas le petit chaton adorable en peluche. " Un chat en peluche?" Dis-tu à voix haute, à peine capable de t'empêcher de sourire. Tu savais exactement qui avait mis cet objet dedans, et tu devais admettre que tu n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ta vie. Tu scrutas la pièce avec empressement à plusieurs reprises, passant la foule au peigne fin pour le trouver, mais il semblait introuvable. Alfred jeta un regard mélodramatique sur sa montre et commença à taper du pied avec impatience. Tu roulas des yeux. D'autres nations semblaient perplexes, elles se parlaient entre elles et regardaient aussi autour d'elles.

"Le monstre narcoleptique est par ici!" Cria Sadiq à l'autre bout de la pièce, les bras croisés fermement sur sa poitrine et la tête tournée dans la direction opposée à la tienne. Tu ris et tu t'approchas à la hauteur de Sadiq, debout à côté du divan qui contenait un Égypte à l'allure inconfortable et un Grèce endormi. Tu t'agenouillas au niveau d'Héraclès et lui donna un léger coup sur l'épaule avec ta main.

"Héraclès? Réveille-toi!" Chuchotas-tu assez fort. Il ouvra légèrement les yeux et te regarda pendant quelques instants, puis il t'attrapa le chat en peluche des mains. Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de rire légèrement de sa mignonnerie. À ta droite, Sadiq fit un bruit de dégoût et tu lui donnas un coup de poing sur le bras en représailles. "Eh bien Sadiq, toi mieux que personne devrait savoir comment le réveiller!" Crias-tu de façon joyeuse. Sadiq n'était pas impressionné.

"Comme si je voulais le réveiller juste pour qu'il puisse aller dans ce placard avec toi et te peloter, c'est mon travail." Répondit-il avec colère. Tu pouvais voir qu'il plaisantait, mais tu pouvais entendre un peu de jalousie dans sa voix. Tu lui touchas légèrement le bras et il te regarda. Il y a eu quelques secondes où vous avez communiqué uniquement avec vos yeux, puis il soupira, s'enfonçant profondément dans la poche de son manteau, et en sortit un klaxon à air comprimé. "Je ne suis même pas sûr que cela fonctionne." Marmonna-t-il d'un ton morne avant de s'éloigner d'un bon mètre. "Égypte, viens par ici." Dit-il, faisant signe à la mystérieuse nation de le rejoindre. Tu regardais autour de toi et tu voyais que tous les autres pays avaient suivi l'exemple de Sadiq et avaient reculé, te laissant une large place pour appuyer sur le klaxon.

Tu tendis le bras avec le klaxon et tu appuyas sur le bouton, une énorme explosion sonore sortit de la corne. Le bruit était si fort que tu pensais que tes tympans allaient éclater à cause de l'ampleur du son. Héraclès sauta du divan, serrant le chaton contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger. Ses yeux étaient agités et effrayés lorsqu'il observait son environnement, se calmant doucement dès qu'il se rappelait où il se trouvait. Ses yeux verts et tendres se fixaient les tiens, et son regard revenait à son habituel état de détente.

"Tu m'as obtenue..." Dit Héraclès avec fatigue, en plaçant le chat en peluche sur son épaule d'une main et en ébouriffant ses cheveux de l'autre. Il marcha vers toi, ses pas étaient lourds et lents, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pratiquement à tes côtés, son torse contre ta poitrine. "La prochaine fois, n'écoutes pas Sadiq. Il est stupide et inutile..." Ajouta Héraclès avec un petit regard vers Sadiq. Sadiq regardait Héraclès avec mépris et tu avais le sentiment qu'une bagarre allait bientôt éclater. Prenant conscience de la situation, tu lanças le klaxon à air vers Sadiq, qui dut cesser de fixer Héraclès pour l'attraper.

En attrapant la main d'Héraclès, tu le traînas - avec beaucoup de difficulté - vers la porte du placard avant que les deux garçons méditerranéens ne puissent se prendre à la gorge. Dès que vous étiez tous les deux dans le placard, tu claquas la porte et tu t'appuyas contre elle, en tenant toujours la main d'Héraclès. "Désolé." Réussis-tu à dire entre deux respirations laborieuses. "Je ne voulais pas que tu te battes à nouveau avec Sadiq." Tu ne pouvais pas le voir dans l'obscurité, mais tes autres sens étaient augmentés. Tu pouvais entendre sa respiration douce, sentir son souffle chaud contre ton cou, la façon dont son corps semblait épouser parfaitement le tien. Il y avait eu des moments où tu te retrouvais dans des situations compromettantes avec Héraclès, mais rien ne semblait jamais se passer. Il agissait avec tant d'indifférence, tant d'insouciance, qu'il pouvait être avec n'importe qui et cela n'aurait pas changé son attitude. Tu avais essayé, à de nombreuses reprises, de lui faire des sous-entendus subtils, de lui faire savoir ce que tu ressentais. Pendant les réunions mondiales, tu le recouvrais toujours lorsqu'il s'endormait, et parfois, si tu te sentais en confiance, tu lui tenais la main sous le bureau pour que personne ne puisse le voir. Peut-être pensait-il que vous étiez juste de très bons amis, mais même là, il paraissait bizarre de voir à quel point il était peu affectif à ton égard. Tu sentis que le coin de tes yeux commençait à te piquer de façon insupportable et tu résistas à l'envie de pleurer. Pas ici, pensas-tu amèrement, pas maintenant, pas devant lui.

"________." Murmura-t-il paresseusement, son doux accent faisant paraître ton prénom deux fois plus beau. Il recula légèrement, en éloignant sa main de la tienne. Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, tu laissas couler une seule larme chaude de ton œil. Pourquoi te faisait-il cela? Ne comprend-t-il toujours pas? "Je sais pourquoi tu essaies toujours de nous empêcher de nous battre, Sadiq et moi." Commença Héraclès, sa voix basse et monotone. "Tu ne veux pas que je lui fasse du mal, je le vois bien. Quand tu es là, il est toujours si gentil, je ne veux pas m'en mêler et te contrarier." Tu ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait. Toi et Sadiq? Ensemble? Qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser une chose aussi absurde?

"Je n'ai aucune idée de de quoi tu parles, Héraclès! Tu crois que j'aime Sadiq?" Dis-tu, absolument abasourdi qu'il puisse penser quelque chose d'aussi étrange. "Nous sommes juste des amis, Héraclès!" Tu fis un pas en avant, en enroulant tes bras autour de son cou. Tu sentais Héraclès frémir sous ton contact, et il laissa échapper un soupir laborieux.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas ce que dit Sadiq..." Marmonna Héraclès de façon maussade. Tu pouvais sentir que sa tête était détournée de la tienne, comme s'il ne voulait pas croire ce que tu essayais de lui dire. " e veux dire que la principale raison pour laquelle nous nous battons tout le temps, c'est pour toi." Tout ton corps se figea. Tu avais toujours pensé que c'était une rivalité datant de l'époque de l'Empire ottoman de Sadiq, mais là... c'était presque impossible. Mais cela veut dire qu'Héraclès devait avoir des sentiments pour toi.

"Héraclès, tu dois m'écouter. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Sadiq, je te le promets. En fait, je..." T'arrêtas-tu, ta confiance en toi avait soudainement disparue. "Je t'aime, Héraclès. Et rien ne changera jamais ça, même si tu ne m'aimes pas en retour." Une autre larme coula sur ta joue à la seule pensée qu'Héraclès te rejetterait, après tout ce que vous aviez vécu tous les deux ensembles. Les triangles amoureux sont un véritable fiasco.

La main d'Héraclès se posa délicatement sur ta joue, et soudain toute son attention se porta sur toi. "_______, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, pas avant un million d'années." Murmura-t-il doucement, ses mots sont remplis de sympathie et d'excuses, te faisant couler une autre larme. Son pouce effleurait ta peau, essuyant la larme de ta joue. "J'ai toujours cru que tu aimais Sadiq, alors j'ai essayé de prétendre que je ne t'aimais pas. J'ai été stupide et égoïste en pensant qu'en cachant mes sentiments, je te rendrais plus heureuse. Mais combien de fois as-tu pleuré à cause de moi? Combien de fois t'ai-je brisé le cœur?" Ses paroles étaient si poétiques, si pleines d'émotion pure, si passionnées que tu étais sans voix. Une dernière larme fut versée, mais sa présence n'était pas due à la tristesse, mais à la gratitude. Tu étais reconnaissant de pouvoir continuer ta vie sans te demander constamment ce qu'Héraclès ressentait pour toi.

Tu passas une main dans ses cheveux épais et ondulés et tu souris, tes lèvres effleurant à peine les siennes. "Cela fait partie du passé, Héraclès, et maintenant nous devons aller de l'avant. Plus de deuxième chance. Soyons juste heureux de nous avoir l'un pour l'autre maintenant." Dis-tu en réponse, ton sourire éclatant qui confirmait tes mots. Avec douceur et précaution, tu pressas tes lèvres contre les siennes. Tu étais toujours fermement convaincu que "les actes sont plus éloquents que les mots", alors tu avais pensé que pour faire passer ton message encore plus clairement, tu pourrais aussi bien lui montrer ce que tu ressentais. Et mon Dieu, tu n'avais jamais été aussi ravie. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces, légères comme des plumes contre les tiennes. Ses mains descendaient jusqu'à ta taille et il te tenait dans une étreinte délicate. Tout ton esprit était embrouillé et la seule chose à laquelle tu pouvais penser, c'était lui. Il était tout ton monde, il était ta vie, ta subsistance, et tu ne le laisseras jamais partir.

La porte s'ouvrit et le placard fut de nouveau éclairé. Tu te reculas d'un pas et tu regardas dans les magnifiques yeux de jade d'Héraclès. Avec un dernier baiser chaste sur les lèvres, tu te retournas vers la porte.

"J'aurais pu m'y attendre." Marmonna Sadiq, sa voix extrêmement mélancolique. "J'ai toujours su que ________ t'aimait, Héraclès, mais je ne voulais pas le reconnaître." Tu observas Sadiq, son expression cachée derrière son masque, à l'exception du petit sourire sur ses lèvres. "Tu es un bâtard chanceux, Héraclès. Si jamais j'entends dire que tu la maltraites, je te botte le cul."

Héraclès rit. "Comme au bon vieux temps, Sadiq." Et pendant une seconde, on a presque cru qu'ils se comportaient comme des amis. "Au moins, nous ne nous battrons pas pendant un long moment."

Sadiq sourit. "Ouais. Ça pourrait même me manquer... pas toi, les combats." Sadiq se retourna et partit, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.

Tu reportas ton attention sur Héraclès. "Je pense que je lui dois des excuses, ou au moins une explication." Murmuras-tu timidement, en détournant le regard d'Héraclès. Il se pencha et t'embrassa délicatement sur la joue, puis posa le chat en peluche - que tu avais complètement oublié - dans ta main.

"Je le pense aussi. Ne sois pas trop longue, ou je risquerais de venir te chercher." Dit-il évasivement en réponse, en arborant un sourire en coin avant de te serrer dans ses bras. "S 'agapó." [1] Murmura-t-il affectueusement à l'oreille.

"Je t’aime aussi." Dis-tu avec un sourire avant qu'il ne te pousse doucement en direction de la porte.

"Tu as un Turc en colère et probablement jaloux à qui parler, alors tu ferais mieux d'y aller."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A : OUPS. Je l'ai en quelque sorte rendu centré sur Turquie désormais, n'est-ce pas? Euh, je suppose que c'est parce que j'adore Turquie et qu'il est tellement génial que je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'ajouter à mon histoire de Grèce. Je pense que c'est la plus longue que j'ai faite jusqu'à présent, et j'en suis plutôt satisfaite. xD
> 
> [1] - Je t'aime (orthographié phonétiquement en grec)


	18. La Hache

La hache

L'objet était froid et tranchant, et il te perçait légèrement la paume quand tu le sortis du chapeau. C'était comme une hache de guerre miniature avec des ornements de style gothique, et plutôt génial si l'on peut dire. Tu tendis l'objet à Alfred pour qu'il le voie et il sourit.

"La hache de quelqu'un vient d'être choisie!" Cria-t-il, haut et fort, pour que toutes les nations l'entendent. Quelque part dans la foule, il y avait un grand bruit de fracas et tout le monde détournait son regard dans la direction du bruit.

"Oh hey, c'est le mien!" Vint une voix familière. Ton cœur se serra lorsque tu vis Mathias se diriger vers toi depuis la foule. Oh super, pas lui, pensas-tu amèrement. De toutes les personnes que tu pouvais choisir par hasard, il fallait que ça tombe sur lui. Il poussa quelques personnes sur le côté avant de se mettre à côté de toi et de prendre la hache de ta main. "Je ne veux pas la perdre ou quoi que ce soit." Dit Mathias de manière absente en laissant tomber la hache dans sa poche. En posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il te regardait avec le même sourire odieux qu'il arborait toujours. "Alors, _______, es-tu prête pour le meilleur moment de ta vie?" Ronronna Mathias, faisant un clin d'œil pour souligner sa déclaration. L'idée d'être dans le placard te donna des frissons. Pourquoi as-tu choisi le pays le plus arrogant que tu puisses connaître? C'est bien ta chance.

Tu étais perdue dans tes pensées sur ton dilemme pour réagir quand Mathias te prit dans ses bras en style de mariée et se mit à courir vers le placard. "Repose-moi maintenant, Mathias!" Hurlas-tu, absolument terrifié que tu sois lâché d'une telle hauteur. En t'agrippant au tissu de son manteau, tu fermas les yeux et te cramponnais le plus possible.

Avant de t'en rendre compte, tu étais dans le placard, et quand tu ouvris les yeux, il n'y avait plus que des ombres. Le bruit de la respiration rauque de Mathias était amplifié par le silence du placard, et sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait brutalement alors qu'il luttait pour reprendre son souffle. "Tu es plutôt lourde." Rit Mathias en resserrant sa prise autour de ta taille, te faisant glapir de surprise.

"Ou alors, tu as juste besoin de t'entraîner plus." Crachas-tu en poussant sur sa poitrine avec tes mains, essayant désespérément de te libérer de son emprise. Il s'agenouilla sur un genou et relâcha son emprise sur toi, te laissant tomber maladroitement sur la moquette rugueuse du placard. Alors que tu dépoussiérais ton pantalon, tu n'avais pas remarqué que Mathias se tenait au-dessus de toi, ses mains et ses genoux de chaque côté de ton corps. " Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment traiter une dame, n'est-ce pas Mathias?" Marmonnas-tu en plaçant tes mains brûlées à cause du tapis sur ta poitrine.

"Je ne suis pas du même avis, _______." Chuchota Mathias à ton oreille, ses lèvres se frottant sensuellement contre ton cou. Ta respiration s'arrêta et tout ton corps se figea sous le choc. Tu haïssais cet homme avec passion. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un ivrogne arrogant et odieux, sans aucun sens de la décence. Pourtant, lorsque tu as été jetée dans ce placard sombre avec lui, tes sentiments ont semblé changer. Il était beau avec ses magnifiques traits félins et ses cheveux doux - bien qu'extrêmement ébouriffés. Tu secouas la tête pour essayer de te débarrasser de ces pensées de lui et de toi, mais en vain. Il semblerait qu'au bout du compte, tu ne le détestais pas autant que tu le voudrais. Mais tu n'étais pas prête à le reconnaître.

"Dégage, pervers!" Crias-tu. Tu lui donnas un coup de genou dans l'estomac, tu le plaquas sur le côté, vos deux corps s'envolant dans les airs et s'écrasant à quelques mètres de là. Mathias poussa un long gémissement lorsque tu lui coinças les mains au dessus de la tête et que tu t'es mis à cheval sur sa taille. Tu ris. "J'avais raison, tu dois t'entraîner plus." Grognas-tu. Ton visage était à quelques centimètres du sien et si l'obscurité n'avait pas été là, Mathias aurait pu voir ton expression haineuse. Mais, bien sûr, Mathias ne pouvait pas voir ton visage, alors il interpréta la situation un peu différemment.

"Essaies-tu de me faire des avances, _______?" Déclara Mathias avec sarcasme. Tu pouvais voir qu'il souriait en voyant la façon dont tu avais réagi en haletant. Sa poitrine se mit à gronder dans un rire discret et tu appuyas ton front contre le sien, te mordant la lèvre avec colère depuis tout ce temps.

"Non, pourquoi j'aimerais un ivrogne stupide comme toi." Sifflas-tu, en enfonçant tes ongles dans ses poignets. Il a toujours été si négligent et inconscient. Tu étais en colère! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas comprendre la situation et te laisser tranquille?

Mathias riait, visiblement amusé par tes tentatives d'intimidation. "Ne fais pas l'idiote, _______. Je sais que tu es attirée par moi." Murmura Mathias dans un souffle. Tu bafouillas, complètement décontenancé par son franc-parler.

"T-Tu n'en sais rien!" Tentas-tu de réfuter. Bien sûr, tu étais attirée par lui. As-tu déjà rencontré une autre nation qui n'était pas attirante? Alors pourquoi cela t'a-t-il tant dérangé de l'entendre dire? Tu détestais devoir reconnaître le fait qu'il savait que tu l'aimais bien, et c'était trop. Faut que tu réalises que oui, tu l'aimais bien et que oui, c'était un connard. Ton cœur battait la chamade quand tu essayais de le sonder.

Ta prise sur ses poignets se relâcha légèrement et Mathias en profita. Il poussa tout le poids de son corps contre toi et se retourna sur toi, renversant les rôles. Maintenant, il avait coincés tes poignets au dessus de ta tête, et tu devais admettre qu'il était beaucoup plus fort que tu ne le pensais. "Tu veux savoir comment je sais que tu mens?" Ronronna Mathias. "On se ressemble, toi et moi. Et je t'aime. Donc, par conséquent, tu m'aimes aussi." Tu avais juste gardé le silence, refusant d'être d'accord avec lui. "Je n'ai pas tort, pas vrai?" Dit-il avec plus de force.

La dernière chose que tu voulais faire était de lui avouer la vérité. Tu étais désespérément amoureuse de lui, mais il était toujours si ignorant. Il n'a jamais fait attention à tes tentatives de lui dire que tu l'aimais et que tu avais donc complètement renoncé à lui. C'était une cause perdue. Et depuis lors, tu avais essayé de le chasser complètement de ta vie, mais maintenant que tu l'avais écarté, il semblait toujours être autour de toi, t'embêtant avec des questions stupides et te gardant pour lui tout seul. A-t-il pensé que tu aimerais de nouveau de lui s'il se mettait à agir de façon agaçante et collante? Parce que tu avais le sentiment qu'à la seconde où tu lui accorderais une attention particulière, il commencerait à être distant comme avant.

"Non." Grognas-tu avec entêtement. "Tu n'as... pas tort." Les mots te laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche, et tu avais dû ravaler ta fierté lorsque Mathias éclata de rire.

"Donc ça ne te dérange pas si je..." S'arrêta-t-il, le sérieux de sa voix te rendit mal à l'aise jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent ta clavicule. Tu te mordis la lèvre, en essayant d'étouffer tes gémissements, mais cela ne servait à rien. Tu laissas échapper une série de gémissements rauques et de jurons alors qu'il suçait légèrement ton cou, tes hanches s'enfonçant dans les siennes de leur propre gré. Ses mains glissaient sur ton ventre et ta poitrine, t'envoyant de délicieux frissons. Tu ne te rappelais pas d'un moment où tu t'étais senti aussi bien. Ses dents se raclèrent contre ta mâchoire en glissant une de ses mains sous ton tee-shirt, ses doigts fins jouant oisivement avec la bretelle de ton soutien-gorge. "Je présume que tu t'amuses bien."

Ton esprit était troublé par trop de pensées qu'il était impossible de comprendre simultanément, alors ton instinct avait pris le dessus. Tu attrapas sa veste à deux mains, puis tu basculas ton poids, tu roulas vers l'avant et tu cognas Mathias contre le mur. Lui faisant effectivement couper le souffle, tu écrasas tes lèvres contre les siennes, ta langue osant se glisser dans sa bouche. Il se tortilla légèrement dans ta prise mais ne tenta pas de te repousser, en fait, il enroula ses bras autour de ta taille et te tira plus près. Tu gémissais contre ses lèvres, tes yeux se fermaient de plaisir tandis que tes doigts se mettaient à travailler adroitement pour déboutonner sa veste. Il roula les épaules, t'aidant à enlever la veste de son corps et riant quand tu l'arrachas et la jetas au sol avec une désinvolture téméraire. Tes mains migraient vers son pantalon et il grogna lorsque tu frottas fermement la bosse entre ses jambes, prenant en même temps ses lèvres entre tes dents. Avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte, le pantalon de Mathias disparu dans l'obscurité avec le t-shirt fin qu'il portait sous sa veste.

"Tu sais quoi? Inutile de faire encore semblant. Je te veux vraiment." Ronronnas-tu alors que tes mains redessinent les lignes de sa poitrine exposée. Il répondit en riant, en te prenant le visage dans ses mains et en t'embrassant passionnément une fois de plus.

"Heureux que tu sois finalement venue, _______. Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré une personne qui soit tombée amoureuse de moi." Déclara-t-il avec audace. Tu levas les yeux au ciel. "Il est temps que quelqu'un vienne nous sortir de ce placard." Dit Mathias, le ton de sa voix trahissant son espièglerie.

"Tu veux que je ramasse tes vêtements?" Suggéras-tu, en tournant ton corps dans la direction où tu les avais lancés.

"Non." Et puis soudain, tu étais dans les bras de Mathias avant même d'avoir pu dire un mot. "J'ai une autre idée." Ajouta-t-il sournoisement. Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de rire. Tu compris alors pourquoi tu l'avais aimé depuis toutes ces années. Il était peut-être odieux et autoritaire, mais il se distinguait ainsi de tous les autres pays. Et ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt sur le fait que lui et toi étiez semblables, c'était vrai. Avant, tu aurais détesté qu'on te compare à lui de telle sorte que vous vous ressembliez tous les deux, mais maintenant, cela te fis sourire un peu.

"Que vas-tu faire?" Lui demandas-tu alors qu'il te portait vers la porte du placard.

"Nous faire sortir d'ici." Répondit-il au moment où il leva son pied et défonça la porte de ses gonds. Tu regardais les autres nations à l'extérieur, toutes partageant la même expression choquée, même Alfred.

"Attendez, les gars! Il reste encore trente secondes avant de sortir!" Cria Alfred, en pointant dramatiquement sa montre. Mathias se moqua et secoua la tête, traversant la pièce à moitié nu.

"Je me suis dit que si nous partions, nous aurions plus de trente secondes chez moi." Répondit Mathias en faisant un clin d'œil exagéré à Alfred avant de te faire sortir de la maison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A : OH MON DIEU. C'EST TELLEMENT MAUVAIS. JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE ;_;
> 
> OOC DANEMARK ET ÉCRITURE DE MERDE /CLICHÉ


	19. Le Clou

Le clou

En fouillant aveuglément dans le chapeau que tu tenais fermement devant toi, tu finis par saisir un objet qui te semblait correct. Il était assez petit pour tenir dans une paume, un peu pointu, et aussi frais au toucher. Tu retiras ta main du bord du chapeau et tu fis un sourire franc à Alfred, sentant ton estomac se soulever d'excitation.

"Un clou." Dis-tu avec une déception évidente dans ta voix. Ce n'était certainement pas l'objet romantique que tu espérais piocher, il était rouillé et se frottait désagréablement contre ta peau, mais tu supposas qu'il était aussi bien qu'un autre. Tu le tenais provisoirement en l'air et tu l’agitais, en essayant d'attirer l'attention du propriétaire du clou, et tu sursautas un peu quand tu sentis une main sur ton épaule qui t'avais pris au dépourvu.

"Eh bien merde, tu n'étais pas ce que j'espérais, mais je peux faire avec." Une voix rauque, en colère et très peu familière venait de derrière toi. Tu avais un peu peur de te retourner et de faire face à la personne que tu avais choisie, surtout que tu pensais connaître tout le monde dans la salle, mais la nouvelle voix te fit douter. Lentement, tu pivotas sur tes talons et tu voyais Alfred se tenir rigidement devant toi, le visage penché sur le côté comme s'il n'était pas intéressé (ce qui t'a beaucoup intrigué). Surprise par le comportement inhabituel de l'Américain, tu lui lanças simplement le clou sur la poitrine et tu t'avanças vers le placard, contente d'entendre ses pas derrière les tiens. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?

Peu de temps après avoir pénétré dans le placard, la porte fut claquée derrière vous et vous étiez plongé dans l'obscurité. Tu titubas à l'aveuglette, les mains devant toi pour t'orienter et essayer de te repérer dans le petit espace. Et puis tu réalisas que tu n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Alfred, tout était devenu complètement silencieux.

"Alfred?" Murmuras-tu calmement, espérant qu'il répondrait, mais tu t'attendais à ce qu'il ne le fasse pas. Sa mauvaise humeur d'avant ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître si facilement, à ton grand désarroi. Tu traçais ton chemin en glissant tes mains sur les murs lisses du placard, en écartant parfois les manteaux et autres objets suspendus pendant que tu cherchais désespérément ton partenaire, sans savoir si tu étais effrayée ou irritée par lui. "Alfred, espèce d'idiot, qu'est-ce que tu fous?"

Honnêtement, tu savais pertinemment que pour énerver les gens ils devaient être à bout, mais tu ne pouvais vraiment pas t'empêcher de laisser ta colère s'infiltrer dans ta voix. Mauvaise idée. Avant que tu ne puisses réagir, la main d'Alfred se posa sur ton épaule et sa prise extrêmement forte te fit gémir de douleur alors que tu sentais ta circulation se couper, le bout de tes doigts commençaient à picoter à cause du manque d'oxygène. Tu grimaças, te recroquevillant devant ton agresseur et luttant pour te libérer de son emprise. "Alfred! Putain, c'est quoi ton problème!" Crias-tu. Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, tu avais peur pour ta propre sécurité et pour la santé mentale d'Alfred. Il ne te lâcha pas pour autant, mais au lieu de cela, il passa son autre bras par-dessus ta poitrine et le remonta brutalement le long de ta gorge, puis il s'empara de ton menton et le tira pour que tu lui fasses face.

Sa respiration était calme et même si ses doigts tremblaient contre toi, il frissonna en approchant sa bouche de ton oreille et en t'arrachant les cheveux, son souffle chaud balayait ton cou. "Allons ______, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas élever la voix sur les gens." Dit-il calmement, sa voix douce et presque séduisante si elle n'avait pas encore gardé cette rage. "Surtout, pas avec moi." Siffla-t-il alors que ses lèvres frôlaient le cartilage de ton oreille pour te taquiner.

Tu ne savais pas trop quoi dire ou faire, tu étais tellement confuse de tout, mais Alfred aurait pu s'en foutre à ce stade et il en avait assez d'être doux à présent. En un instant, tu fus propulsé par sa prise et projeté contre le mur derrière toi, haletant devant la soudaine montée de sang dans tes extrémités récemment libérées et aussi par l'impact de ton dos contre le mur. Et Alfred ne tarda pas à suivre le mouvement. Soudainement, ses mains se sont posées sur toi, griffant et meurtrissant ta peau délicate tandis que ses lèvres douces contrastaient en suçant légèrement ta clavicule. Et même si ton esprit hurlait pour que tu le repousses brutalement, ton corps résistait et céda à la volonté du sombre Américain, alors que tu t'appuyais davantage sur son torse et lui arquant le dos.

Alfred rit contre ta mâchoire, cette sensation te fit frissonner de plaisir alors que tu enroulais tes bras autour de son cou et inclinas ta tête en arrière, ce qu'il prit comme l'occasion parfaite d'enfoncer son poing dans tes cheveux et de tirer. Et oui, tu hurlas de douleur, mais pour chaque cri, ils étaient accompagnés de deux autres gémissements de plaisir, et pour chaque bruit que tu faisais, qu'ils soient jouissifs ou non, tu étais récompensé par une morsure à la commissure des lèvres ou par une forte douleur provenant de ses ongles, qui s'enfonçaient dans tes hanches.

"Tu sais." Râla Alfred en reculant son visage juste assez pour que sa bouche soit à proximité de la tienne. "Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre masochiste, _____." Tu ris, te réjouissant de la sensation de ses lèvres qui effleurent à peine les tiennes.

"Touché." Répondis-tu avec juste assez de sarcasme et de luxure pour masquer le seul mot que tu avais prononcée. Et ton cœur palpitait en sachant que tu l'avais fait sourire, que tu avais fait en sorte que ce temps en vaille la peine et qu'il reviendrait certainement pour plus.

"Fucking ace, je crains que cela veut dire que nous devrions apprendre à mieux nous connaître." Chuchota-t-il en enfonçant avidement ses hanches dans les tiennes et en prenant ta lèvre supérieure entre ses dents. Tu souris.

"Quoi? Tu vas m'inviter à un rendez-vous? Après m'avoir agressé dans un placard à côté d'une salle remplie de nos collègues? Quelle classe et quelle élégie, Alfred."

Il grogna à ce propos, te mordant la lèvre un peu plus fort pour te faire crier. Il s'ensuivit des ébats sans précédent, sa langue s'introduisant violemment dans ta bouche, sa chemise étant arrachée avec agressivité, et l'odeur de son parfum se mêlant au tien, créant un arôme parfait et enivrant qui alimente ton désir. Au loin, tu aurais cru entendre un coup sur la porte du placard et des cris irrités, quoique étouffés, venant de l'autre côté, mais tu étais trop distraite pour en prendre pleinement conscience. Et honnêtement, cela ne te dérangeait pas puisque tu dégageais tes doigts de la fine chevelure brune d'Alfred ou que tu retirais tes jambes de sa taille tonique. Cela allait prendre beaucoup plus que sept minutes et vous n'alliez certainement pas vous arrêter maintenant.


	20. Les Lunettes (Partie 1)

Les lunettes (Partie 1)

Tu pouvais dire ce que tu allais sortir du chapeau avant même d'avoir vu l'objet. Les verres ronds et froids et les bras métalliques fragiles l'avaient trahi facilement. La seule chose qui te préoccupait était de savoir à qui elles appartenaient. Beaucoup de pays portaient une paire de lunettes d'aviateur semblables à celles que tu retournais sans cesse dans tes mains, mais tu ne savais pas qui les avait déposées. Elles semblaient assez vieilles et avaient été plusieurs fois brisées par l'usure, comme en témoignaient les petites bandes de papier collant de hockey qui soutenaient le métal cassé du nez et qui permettaient tout juste de garder les lunettes en place. Les verres étaient griffés et couverts d'empreintes de doigts, mais tu étais presque certaine qu'elles étaient là avant qu'elles ne soient mises dans le chapeau et remué avec les autres objets. Alfred toussa impatiemment à côté de toi et tu levas les yeux en silence.

"Um, les lunettes de quelqu'un?" Croassas-tu, en brandissant les lunettes pour que tout le monde puisse les voir. Il eut des murmures dans la foule et quelques personnes qui se mirent à chercher le propriétaire des aviatrices, mais personne ne s'avança pour les réclamer.

Alfred se gratta la tête et la fit pencher sur le côté dans la confusion, puis décida de prendre les choses en main en les arrachant de tes mains et en les examinant. "Oh." Riat-il légèrement. "Je crois que je sais à qui elles appartiennent."

Les mots d'Alfred te submergèrent de soulagement, alors que tu pensais qu'on t'avait posé un lapin et que tu regardais attentivement Alfred se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, en le suivant de près.

Un peu plus loin, un corps en uniforme se prélassait sur un divan, une main reposant sur le visage de la personne et l'autre étant suspendue mollement au bord du coussin du divan. Sa veste rouge et élégante était usée et rapiécée de la même façon que les aviatrices, avec quelques déchirures et des fils perdus ici et là, et tu ne fus pas surprise de voir ses boucles blondes et dorées se rassembler en une courte queue de cheval désordonnée.

"Yo, Mattie!" Cria Alfred en secouant l'épaule de l'homme endormi qui semblait tout sauf heureux d'être tiré de son sommeil. En fait, tout le monde était stupéfait lorsqu'un de ses points frappa Alfred en plein visage, le faisant reculer et maintenant sa mâchoire alors qu'il regardait Matthew en état de choc. "Uh, Je pense qu'il est de mauvaise humeur, alors peut-être qu'on devrait le laisser tranquille...." Marmonna Alfred alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche et tentait de repositionner sa mâchoire, une petite goutte de sang coulant du coin de sa bouche lors du brusque mouvement.

En serrant les poings le long de ton corps, tu t'approchas de Matthew et l'attrapas par les épaulettes de sa veste extravagante mais mal entretenue, et tu l'arrachas de ses épaules. Il était beaucoup plus léger que ce à quoi tu t'attendais, et maintenant ton visage était à quelques centimètres du sien, qui avait l'air presque parfaitement paisible si ce n'était la mine renfrognée de ses sourcils et des cernes sous ses yeux. Merde, peut-être qu'Alfred avait raison, on devrait le laisser dormir, pensas-tu au passage, mais c'était déjà un peu trop tard. Les yeux de Matthew se plissèrent et tu sentis son regard violet profond envahir ton corps en guise de menace.

Toute cette adrénaline et cette colère que tu avais en quelque sorte accumulées à la vue d'Alfred se faisant frapper sans raison se sont soudainement évanouies et tu eus l'impression que ta bouche était pleine de sable. Tu avais la gorge sèche et tu t'efforçais de trouver tes mots, et tout ce que le Canadien faisait, c'était te fixer, ses sourcils se rapprochant à chaque seconde que tu perdais à essayer de trouver quelque chose à dire.

"D-D'où tu sors, pour frapper les gens sans raison?" Crachas-tu avec agacement, alors que l'homme bâillait et dépoussiérait les manches de sa veste comme s'il n'y avait pas une femme qui le tenait par le col et lui criait dessus. Il tourna son regard vers toi pendant un instant, puis bailla de façon nonchalante.

"Alfred sait qu'il ne faut pas me déranger quand je dors." Répondis Matthew de manière monotone. "Il a eu ce qu’il méritait, si tu veux mon avis."

"Je ne demandais pas!" Marmonnas-tu à voix haute, sentant ton visage s'échauffer d'irritation.

Matthew ricana, un son vide et sans joie. "En fait, mon petit cul, tu l'as demandé." Et avec cela, il déposa ses mains sur les tiennes tandis qu'elles agrippaient encore le tissu de sa veste et qu'il les dégageait sans difficulté. Il les a toutefois tenus dans ses mains pendant un moment, avant de les lâcher sans ménagement à tes côtés pendant qu'il te contournait et se dirigeait vers le placard sans avoir à s'excuser auprès de son frère jumeau qui éloignait les gens qui s'entassaient autour de lui avec des mouchoirs et des glaçons.

En marchant vers tes sept minutes en enfer avec Matthew, tu as senti une main s'agripper à la tienne doucement, et tu te retournas pour voir un Alfred inquiet qui te regardait avec des yeux innocents d'un bleu océan. Sa joue droite commençait déjà à montrer des signes de violentes ecchymoses et ses lèvres étaient fendues, saignantes et gonflées, mais il a quand même réussi à dire. "Es-tu sûre que c'est une bonne idée?"

Tu souris doucement et tu récupéras ta main, haussant les épaules aussi nonchalamment que possible. " J'ai sept minutes pour faire part à Matthew ma façon de penser et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire." Alfred ne dit rien en réponse, se contentant de te regarder te diriger vers la porte du placard, chaque pas devenant plus difficile que le précédent alors que tu pesais le pour et le contre pour entrer dans le petit placard étroit avec un Matthew énervé.

Finalement, ta main trouva la surface lisse en laiton de la clinche de la porte et tu poussas la porte ouverte, la fermant doucement derrière toi et te plongeant dans l'obscurité totale.

"Tu sais qu'Alfred peut encaisser les coups, n'est-ce pas?" Vint la voix de Matthew de ta gauche. Tu te tournas pour faire face à la voix, mais quand tu tendis la main dans l'obscurité, tu ne sentis rien. "Nous sommes tout le temps confronté à des situations difficiles, il n'y a vraiment pas besoin d'être aussi protecteur envers lui."

Tu secouas la tête et tu soupiras. "Tu ne piges rien, n'est-ce pas? Il ne s'agit pas de savoir s'il peut "encaisser un coup" ou non, mais de savoir pourquoi tu l'as agressé sans raison et sans avertissement." Sifflas-tu, grinçant des dents de colère. Si tu pouvais juste trouver cet imbécile, tu prendrais les choses en main.

"Je n'ai pas dormi depuis deux putains de jours, alors je pense qu'il l'a en quelque sorte mérité." Répondit-il, en marmonnant sombrement et en se déplaçant juste assez pour que le tissu de sa veste bruisse contre la moquette. Tu avais écouté attentivement et maintenant tu savais qu'il était en fait assis par terre. Tranquillement, tu t'agenouillas et tu tendis ton bras dans l'espoir de le saisir, et tu réussis à t'emparer d'un bout de tissu, bien que ce soit un peu différent de la veste rugueuse et déchirée que tu avais serrée dans tes poings plus tôt. "Whoa là tigresse, je comprends que je suis super attirant mais tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu trop vite?"

Tu clignas des yeux, complètement confuse, mais ton visage devint rouge de honte et de colère. L'une des mains rugueuses et calleuses de Matthew glissa et se posa sur la tienne là où elle était encore agrippée à ses vêtements. "Tu tiens mon entrejambe, non pas que ça ne me dérange, mais je crois qu'il y a une meilleure façon de procéder." Murmura Matthew, sa voix étant un peu moins agressive. Instinctivement, après avoir entendu où ta main avait choisi de s'agripper, tu essayas de l'enlever et, à ta grande surprise, Matthew te laissa faire.

"À quoi penses-tu exactement?" Lui demandas-tu de façon méfiante en essuyant ta main sur le devant de ton haut. Tu étais toujours en colère et tu voulais toujours lui montrer qui est le patron, mais le fait qu'il n'essayait pas de te dominer était bien, alors tu lui donnas une chance.

"Et si nous faisions une sorte de petite compétition." Dit Matthew, sa voix devenant beaucoup plus douce et son sourire ironique était évident dans ses paroles. "Nous allons jouer à ce jeu des sept minutes au paradis comme il se doit, mais le premier qui gémit doit faire tout ce que le gagnant lui demande."

Tu pris un moment pour y réfléchir à la proposition de Matt, qui malgré la situation et le contexte semblait être une bonne idée. "Intéressant. Donc si je gagne, tu devras t'excuser auprès d'Alfred et l'aider à soigner ses blessures." Ds-tu avec un sourire, sachant que Matthew voudrait tout faire sauf s'excuser.

Matthew rit à gorge déployée. "D'accord, d'accord, très bien. Mais si je gagne, tu devras t'excuser auprès de moi et je t'emmènerai dîner."

Tu voulais protester, tu voulais ramper de l'autre côté du placard et refuser, mais alors tu n'aurais jamais pu prouver que tu étais meilleur que lui et lui faire dire pardon à son frère. C'est la seule façon de lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'il est et de le ridiculiser, tu étais donc prête à prendre le risque, quel que soit l'enjeu. "D'accord." Répondis-tu sèchement, sentant ton cœur battre plus fort.

Il y eut un bruissement de tissu et tu pouvais sentir Matthew se déplacer vers toi. Tu tressaillis quand tu sentis sa main te prendre le menton et t'inclinant la tête en arrière, si légèrement, et si doucement que tu faillis ne pas croire que c'était Matt.

"Si nous voulons faire les choses correctement, il vaut mieux y aller doucement au début." Ronronna-t-il contre ta joue. Tu te sentais un peu étourdi et tu t'en voulais déjà car tu sentais la chaleur monter.

"Ouais, parce que j'ai l'intention d'utiliser toutes mes cartes, donc je crois que je vais te donner une longueur d'avance."

"Mmm, tu ferais ça pour moi?" Te taquina-t-il, frottant ses lèvres sur les tiennes, te faisant expirer fortement par le nez alors que tu essayais de te retenir. Dieu que tu aimerais ne pas être aussi têtu et compétitif.

"Non, je fais ça pour Alfred." Crachas-tu en te penchant vers l'avant et en pressant ta paume droite contre le torse de Matt, le repoussant doucement et ressentant de la gratitude lorsqu'il s'exécute. Et maintenant, tu étais à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, les cheveux tombants et recouvrant vos deux visages, ses mains posées fermement sur chacune de tes cuisses.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je peux toujours en profiter, peu importe qui finit par gagner." Ricana-t-il en plaisantant, suscitant un grognement assez horrible de ta part alors que tu baissais la tête de sorte que vos visages soient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

"Mon Dieu, tu ne la fermes jamais?" Demandas-tu sincèrement, avant de le couper brutalement avec tes lèvres plaquées sur les siennes.

C'était un baiser étonnamment doux et tu sentais tes yeux se fermer pendant qu'il frottait ses pouces en rond sur ton jean, ce qui détendait ton corps autrefois tendu et créait en toi un faux sentiment de sécurité. Sans mentir, tu n'avais pas embrassé quelqu'un comme ça depuis longtemps et même si ton esprit était encore bouleversé par la scène précédente avec Alfred, il fallut beaucoup plus de retenue que tu ne l'avais prévu pour t'empêcher de faire du bruit. Tu savais que la règle était "pas de gémissement", mais tu n'allais pas prendre de risques en laissant échapper un seul soupir de peur que Matt ne l'utilise pour mettre fin au jeu et prétendre avoir gagné. Et il était hors de question qu'il gagne, pas sous ta surveillance.

Tu t'enfonças un peu plus dans l'étreinte, passant tes mains autour de son cou pour le tirer vers tes lèvres et laissant tes hanches s'abaisser momentanément et les presser contre les siennes, ce qui fit couper légèrement le souffle du Canadien à son tour. Il répondit en faisant glisser ses mains lentement et avec appétit de tes cuisses jusqu'à tes hanches, laissant ses pouces glisser doucement sur le creux de ton bassin et se faufilant sous ton tee-shirt, s'arrêtant une seconde pour te demander s'il pouvait aller plus loin. Et tu Ie laissas faire parce que pourquoi pas? Et alors que ses doigts passaient légèrement sur ton abdomen et ta cage thoracique, tu ripostas d'un cran en prenant sa lèvre inférieure entre tes dents, ce qui le fit haleter inaudiblement et lui fit enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau délicate située juste sous tes côtes.

"Merde." Marmonna-t-il à voix basse, prenant un moment pour reprendre son souffle et continuer. "Si j'avais su que ce serait aussi difficile, je ne l'aurais jamais proposé-ngh." Au moment où il finissait, tu le coupas de nouveau. Tu n'étais pas là pour discuter sans rien faire. C'était une compétition et ton seul but était de le faire craquer sous la pression. Tu avais donc fait monter la tension, une fois de plus, en détachant tes lèvres des siennes et en suivant lentement la ligne de sa mâchoire et de son cou, en mordant, en suçant et en essayant tout ce que tu pouvais pour le faire craquer, mais il tenait bon. Ses mains avaient trouvé le moyen de sortir de ton pull et d'atteindre le bas de ton dos, et il tira vers le haut en même temps que tu descendais, en tirant ton pull sans grand effort. Néanmoins, tu continuas, même si ton haut avait été jeté et que tu avais un peu trop froid, mais alors que tes lèvres effleuraient chaque bouton argenté de sa veste, tu en décrochas un jusqu'à ce que finalement sa veste ait été arrachée et que sa poitrine nue soit complètement libérée du tissu étouffant de la veste.

"Tu veux que j'arrête? Parce que tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de dire le mot." Ronronnas-tu, en passant tes ongles sur ses muscles pour accentuer ton point de vue. Tu le tenais exactement là où tu le voulais, et tu espérais qu'il céderait avant que tu ne sois obligé de faire quelque chose de radical. Il a juste ri, et tu sentais sa poitrine gronder sous toi.

"Tu dois faire beaucoup plus que ça pour obtenir une réaction de ma part."

Bien, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que tu pouvais faire. Tes lèvres descendirent juste sous son nombril et son ventre trembla à cause de ce contact soudain. Tu glissas ta langue sur le reste de son ventre jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes le point de non-retour, la limite de son pantalon. Ton cœur rata un battement et tu réfléchissais honnêtement à la question de savoir si tu devais continuer ou non, mais tu étais déjà arrivé jusque-là et tu n'allais pas reculer maintenant. Tes mains descendirent sous sa ceinture et se posèrent doucement sur le tissu noir rugueux de son pantalon, te demandant comment tu devais procéder à cette délicate manipulation. Tu soupiras, tout ton corps tremblait d'impatience alors que tu prenais le bouton rayé de son pantalon entre tes dents et que tu le défaisais. Le corps de Matthew se tendit lorsqu'il réalisa ce que tu faisais, même si tu ne savais pas si c'était par excitation ou par anxiété. Et tu continuas, l'anticipation grandissant dans ta poitrine au point de croire que tu allais craquer, alors que tu baissais un peu la tête et que tu pris sa fermeture éclair dans ta bouche, la tirant lentement vers le bas pour prolonger le moment. Et puis son pantalon fut descendu jusqu'aux genoux et tout ce que tu devais affronter, c'était son caleçon, ce qui te faisait mal au ventre. Peu à peu, tes doigts se sont approchés et se sont accrochés à l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et tu commenças à le tirer vers le bas, avalant la boule dans ta gorge et te préparant au plus gros pari de ces sept minutes.

Et puis on toqua à la porte avec force, ce qui provoqua un écho, et vous fit sursauter et regardant vers l'origine du son. Quelqu'un appela de derrière la porte en bois, mais les mots t'échappèrent, et la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, juste assez pour que tu puisses voir Matthew allongé, les bras croisés derrière la tête et les yeux fermés, comme s'il dormait. Une nouvelle colère grandit en toi et tu te relevas, sans même prendre la peine de ramasser ton pull, avant de sortir en trombe du placard et de pousser la personne qui se tenait près de la porte. Quel connard!

"Hey!" Te parvint une voix familière derrière toi, accompagnée de pas lourds et vifs. Tu te retournas pour lui faire face, et tu vis Matthew qui te souriait triomphalement avec sa veste jetée sur ses épaules et ton pull dans ses bras. "Tu as oublié ça." rit-il en te le lançant. Tu roulas des yeux et tu jetas un coup d'œil à Alfred, qui te renvoyait une fois de plus un sentiment d'inquiétude. En revenant à Matthew, tu soupiras.

"Bon, je suppose que c'est une égalité." Marmonnas-tu par défaite, en te sentant mal qu'Alfred n'obtienne pas les excuses que tu espérais. Matt haussa les épaules, puis sa tourna vers son frère.

"En toute honnêteté, j'allais m'excuser quel que soit le résultat, c'était juste amusant de te voir devenir si compétitive." Dit-il avec un sourire, un vrai beau sourire qui te prit au dépourvu. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour toi, mais ça ne me déplairait vraiment pas de t'inviter à dîner, et mon offre tient toujours."

"Je..." Murmuras-tu, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. "Je te donne une chance, je crois. Mais que Dieu me vienne en aide, si jamais tu portes à nouveau la main sur Alfred, je te punirai." Le prévins-tu, en le dévisageant aussi méchamment que possible.

"J'ai hâte d'y être." Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.


	21. Les Lunettes (Partie 2)

Les lunettes (partie 2)

Le lendemain, Matt n'avait pas oublié sa promesse de t'inviter à sortir un soir. En fait, il t’avait pratiquement poussé dans sa Escalade dès la fin de la réunion mondiale.

"Whoa là, mon beau." Le prévins-tu alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de ta taille, son ventre collé à ton dos. Tu n'étais pas très fière de la façon dont le "rendez-vous" s'était déroulé en soi. Se faire interdire à tout jamais d'entrer dans le jardin d'Oliver n'était absolument pas sur ta liste de choses à faire, mais maintenant tu allais devoir endurer un dîner avec Feliciano si tu veux manger italien. "Je n'ai toujours pas oublié que tu as frappé notre serveur au visage." Lui grognas-tu dessus en croisant tes bras sur ta poitrine. Quelques rires forts retentissaient dans ton dos et tu sentis ton visage s'échauffer de colère et d'embarras, mais tu n'avais pas le courage de t'éloigner de lui. Putain de magie canadienne.

"Il était clairement en train de te draguer, alors j'ai décidé de le séduire... avec mon poing." Murmura-t-il, luttant pour cacher sa joie évidente. "D'ailleurs, je suis presque sûr de t'avoir entendu rire alors que le chef cuisinier nous chassait par la porte d'entrée."

"Hmph." Reniflas-tu avec dérision. En te tortillant dans sa prise, tu te dérobas à son emprise et tu te tournas vers lui, les mains sur les hanches comme si tu étais une mère sur le point de gronder son enfant. "Même si je l'étais, ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire que je m'amusais!"

Vous vous êtes juste regardés, le souffle visible en expirant dans l'air froid de l'automne, engagés dans une bataille silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Matt se remette à rire.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle?" Lui Crias-tu dessus, gagnant quelques regards méfiants des passants de l'autre côté de la rue. Matt fit un pas en avant et te pressa doucement contre le capot de sa Escalade, ses mains enveloppant ton visage.

"Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu es en colère." Murmura-t-il en pressant ses lèvres légèrement gercées contre les tiennes.

Après cela, tout semblait être sur pilote automatique. La porte d'entrée de la maison de Matt s'ouvrit d'une quelconque façon et vous vous êtes tous les deux précipités dans le couloir, les lèvres scellées alors que vous vous arrachiez et déchiriez les vêtements de l'autre. Ton manteau fut jeté sur le piano de Matt et ensuite tu as été poussé contre le mur. Les lumières s'allumèrent, vous aveuglant tous les deux momentanément, mais vos visages ne se séparèrent pas une seule fois, même pas pour respirer. Tout ce que tu pouvais entendre, c'était le battement de ton cœur, le bourdonnement de tes oreilles, le halètement de Matt et le bruissement des tissus lorsque vos corps se pressaient et se fusionnaient ensemble.

Puis vous bougiez à nouveau, tes pieds peinant à se déplacer assez vite alors que Matt te poussa en arrière dans le salon. Tes mollets heurtèrent un objet et tu fus projeté en arrière, Matt s'effondra sur toi avec rien de plus qu'un "ouufff" pour indiquer qu'il avait remarqué que vous étiez tous les deux tombés sur le canapé en cuir.

"Tu étais vraiment obligé de porter une chemise à boutons?" Aboya-t-il, ses longs doigts tâtonnant discrètement sur le devant de ta blouse, alors qu'il essayait avidement d'arracher le vêtement en question. Tu te décalas, en essayant de surélever ta poitrine afin de pouvoir l'aider à déboutonner les boutons, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car ta chemise fut déchirée, les boutons volant dans tous les sens. Tu produisis un son au fond de ta gorge pour indiquer ton mépris, mais Matt se contentait de plaquer sa bouche sur la tienne et de te bloquer dans un autre baiser brûlant.

Et maintenant, ses lèvres parcouraient tout le long de ton cou et mordaient au niveau de ton épaule, laissant de délicates ecchymoses sur ta clavicule. "Tu es mienne." Sembla-t-il dire, en te marquant dans des endroits que les gens pourront voir. Tu étais son territoire maintenant et il allait le faire savoir à tout le monde.

"Tu es un peu gourmand en ce moment, hein? Fais au moins des suçons dans des endroits où les gens ne pourront pas les voir, putain." Grognas-tu en passant tes doigts dans ses cheveux dorés, en forçant sa tête à descendre de plus en plus bas jusqu'à ce que tu sentes ton visage s'échauffer par l'envie. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, pas quand il avait les doigts au travail pour défaire ton soutien-gorge et ses dents jouant avec la ceinture de ton pantalon. Il était trop concentré pour se soucier de ce que tu lui disais, et ne s'arrêterait probablement même pas si tu lui disais que tu avais la chlamydia. Mais bon, tu ne le fis pas et tu appréciais qu'il ne s’arrêtât pas, alors tu te mordais la lèvre et tu essayais de ne pas l'interrompre.

Tu reçus une bouffée d'air froid quand ton soutien-gorge se détacha de ta forme svelte et glissa sur le bois dur, ce qui te donna des frissons d'excitation le long de ta colonne vertébrale. L'attention de Matt était maintenant dirigée vers toi, ton visage en particulier, et tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de gémir un peu quand tu croisas son regard vorace. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et n'étaient pas attachés en queue de cheval comme d'habitude, ses boucles douces tombaient autour de son visage de telle sorte qu'il avait l'air à la fois précieux et sauvage. Ses mains étaient maintenant à tes hanches, tirant légèrement sur la ceinture de ton pantalon, mais ses yeux ne vacillaient jamais lorsqu'il te fixait, et tu te sentis alors complètement essoufflée. Tu n'étais même pas sûr de voir le même Matt qu'hier quand tout ce qui l'intéressait était une pipe gratuite et qu'il ne te reparlerait plus jamais. Tu n'en étais pas tout à fait sûr, mais tu pensais vraiment que tu aimais cela et pendant une fraction de seconde, tu pensas que peut-être il aimait cela autant que toi.

Tu étais maintenant libérée de ton jeans et il ne vous restait plus que vos sous-vêtements, vous vous regardiez, haletant, et puis il vint au-dessus de toi. Ses lèvres se sont écrasées sur les tiennes, les dents s'entrechoquèrent ensemble de la manière la plus fantastique qui soit. Tu voyais des étoiles. Chaque fois que vous déhanchiez à l'unisson, ses doigts te griffaient la peau délicate de ton ventre et ton dos frottait contre le cuir du divan, tu jurais que c'était comme si les forces divines de l'univers qui étaient à l'œuvre. C'était le mélange de sensations le plus intense et c'était presque trop dur à supporter sans crier. Tes narines étaient imprégnées de l'odeur de la cigarette, ta langue était couverte de sa salive, tu étais complètement secoué par ses incroyables miasmes. Aucune expérience ne pourrait vraiment se mesurer à cela, du moins pas encore dans ta vie. Quelque part dans le fouillis de ton cerveau, tu te surpris inconsciemment à espérer que cela ne finisse jamais.

Le lendemain matin était pour le moins normal. Tu te réveillas dans le divan, enveloppée dans une couverture douce et moelleuse, avec un Matt introuvable. Au fond de ton esprit, tu ressentais une pointe de colère quand tu réalisas qu'il t'avait probablement laissé là, un sacré bordel qu'il ne voulait pas nettoyer. Au moins, il avait eu la décence de te donner une couverture.

En te levant, tu te précipitas dans la cuisine, bien décidé à remplir ton estomac complètement vide avec ce que Matt avait dans son frigo. Grognon, tu te frottas les yeux et tu t'approchas de la clinche du frigo, mais tu remarquas une note grossièrement écrite à la main et collée à l'aide d'un aimant. Tu l'arrachas du frigo et tu la regardas avec tes yeux endormis.

"Si tu n'as pas trop de douleurs, nous devrions recommencer un jour." Dis-tu à haute voix. Ton expression se contorsionne en une sorte de sourire hébété, sans savoir si tu étais énervé ou si tu avais chaud au cœur, une combinaison d'émotions que tu ne pouvais franchement pas supporter. En écrasant la note de papier dans ta main, tu la jetas à la poubelle et tu sortis de la cuisine pour aller dans la chambre de Matt. Pour l'instant, tout ce que tu voulais, c'était de dormir, mais peut-être que plus tard, à son retour, tu le convaincras de se racheter pour le fait qu'il t'ait laissée tomber si tôt, et tu avais justement une idée en tête.

En te laissant tomber sur son lit en soupirant, tu laissas tes yeux se fermer et tu te retrouvas à rêver de lui, et plus tard, quand il reviendra, tes rêves se réaliseront réellement (mais pas nécessairement de façon féerique). Tu le détestais parfois, et c'était peut-être un connard insupportable, mais tu ne voulais rien changer dans cette relation. Même pas après un million d'années.


	22. Le Poney

Le poney

Tu tendis la main dans le chapeau et tu tournas le poignet avec finesse en ramenant ton bras en arrière, révélant un minuscule poney de porcelaine. Il était vraiment très mignon, avec des strass vulgairement collés et ses sabots peints avec du vernis à ongles pailleté, et tu souriais timidement en levant les yeux pour admirer la statuette.

"Ah!" Tu avais entendu un cri de joie jaillir de devant toi, te faisant sursauter. Tu regardas avec curiosité un garçon blond et pétillant se diriger vers toi, son visage étant un masque de pure excitation. Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il t'attrape la main entre les siennes bien manucurées, ou à ce qu'il soit modérément affectueux, mais au lieu de cela, il t’arracha le poney des mains et le serra contre sa poitrine. "Tu n'as pas brisé le pauvre Kucyka."

Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de te moquer un peu de cet homme si particulier, qui aimait les poneys et qui mesurait quelques centimètres de moins que toi. Il était très beau, avec ses grands yeux émeraude qui semblaient réfracter chaque parcelle de lumière dans la pièce et ses mèches dorées au niveau des épaules qui sentaient la vanille. Il était si mignon, en fait, il pourrait même faire une femme très convaincante, mais tu essayais de bannir cette pensée de ton esprit en posant une main sur son épaule et en le regardant d'un air rassurant.

"Tu es prêt à y aller, er..." Et dès le moment où tu l’avais dit, tu t'étais rendu compte que tu ne savais absolument pas qui était ce pays, bien que tu étais certaine que tu ne pouvais pas oublier quelqu'un d'aussi incroyablement beau que ce jeune homme. Tu détournas ton regard par gêne, bien que le garçon ne semblât pas y prêter attention.

"Pologne, ou Feliks. Comme tu le souhaites." Répondit-il avec un peu de fanfaronnade, bien que la lueur vive dans ses yeux lui fît paraître sa réponse assez sinistre. Tu avalas ta salive sèchement alors que vous vous dirigiez tous les deux vers le placard sombre et impitoyable, ta main moite et tremblante sur son épaule. Tu étais assez surpris de la façon dont tu gérais la situation car, en toute honnêteté, tu n'étais pas du genre à être qualifié de personne timide. Bien au contraire. Mais en ce moment, tu semblais, métaphoriquement parlant, te tenant sous l'ombre dominatrice de Feliks.

Toris se tordait nerveusement les mains à côté de la porte du placard, regardant le sol comme un animal timide. Tu lui évitais un regard inquiet en tournant la clinche de la porte et en laissant entrer Feliks avant toi. "Essaie de ne pas prendre trop au sérieux ce que dit Feliks." Chuchota Toris comme s'il devait s'excuser au nom de ses amis, même s'il n'avait rien fait ( pour l'instant). "Il peut être un peu... turbulent parfois."

Toris sourit faiblement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une action qui demandait beaucoup d'efforts de sa part, puis il te congédia d'un coup de tête de sa chevelure brune.

Tu secouas la tête, laissant les papillons dans ton estomac se disperser et les palpitations dans tes tempes s'apaiser avant de franchir le seuil de la porte du placard et de te retrouver dans la cellule humide et sombre d'un placard.

"Il t'en a fallu du temps." Cria Feliks un peu trop fort, et si tu n'étais pas aveuglée par l'obscurité, tu pensais que tu aurais pu le voir se balayer les cheveux à cette remarque. Tu soufflas un peu et tu te dirigeas vers sa voix, en trébuchant un peu alors que tes chaussettes se prenaient dans la moquette rugueuse sous tes orteils. Finalement, tu te retrouvas à proximité de l'homme polonais et, avec un petit sourire triomphant, tu tombas juste devant lui, ton menton reposant sur ses genoux. Le silence suivit, mais il n'était pas du genre gênant auquel on s'attendait, d'autant plus qu'au départ, tu pensais te faire jeter dans le placard avec une grande diva. C'était plutôt un silence apprécié, où vous sembliez tous deux reconnaître la beauté du silence. Mais bien sûr, cela n'avais pas duré bien longtemps.

"Alors, tu aimes les poneys?" Dis-tu avec prudence, en cherchant littéralement dans le noir quelque chose à dire. Tu aurais pu parler de baisers, d'embrassades ou de tout autre sujet qui te semblait approprié dans la situation, mais tu trouvais que c'était un peu précipité. Feliks se faufila un peu à côté de toi, se relaxant sur la moquette et laissant ses genoux tomber et s'appuyer doucement contre tes cuisses. Tu ne protestas pas.

"C'est peu dire." Prononça-t-il avec un ricanement chaleureux, un son plus masculin que ce que l'on aurait pu attendre de Feliks. Tu ris un peu aussi. C'était assez contagieux. "Tu sais, "Kucyka" se traduit en français par "poney". Je ne suis pas si original quand il s'agit de donner des noms." Le peu de lumière qui émanait de la porte du placard se reflétait sur les strass de Kucyka et créait un doux effet sur les murs du placard. Feliks rit. " Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un "éclairage d'ambiance"."

Tu te sentais de plus en plus détendu à chaque fois que les lèvres douces de Feliks libéraient des mots et des sarcasmes subtils, et tu avais fini par trouver le courage de poser ta tête sur son épaule. Ses muscles ne se sont pas tendus sous toi comme tu aurais pu t'y attendre, mais se sont plutôt détendus encore plus et ont créé le creux parfait pour que tu puisses t'y appuyer. Tu laissas tes yeux se fermer lentement en écoutant le battement régulier de son cœur, le doux mouvement de son diaphragme à chaque inspiration, et le léger toucher de ses cheveux qui balaient ton front. Tu n'étais pas sûr que tu te sois déjà senti plus en paix que maintenant, appuyé contre un parfait étranger. Tu appréciais vraiment cela plus que tu ne le pensais.

"_____." Murmura-t-il ton nom pratiquement inaudible, comme une douce prière. Tu te laissas bercer par le son, mais tu gardas les yeux fermés.

"Hmm?" Répondis-tu paresseusement.

"Tu aimes les poneys?" Demanda-t-il, sa voix laissant échapper un léger soupçon de vulnérabilité alors que les mots lui échappaient. Le plus beau des sourires toucha tes lèvres.

" Honnêtement, je les ai toujours aimés. Surtout Kucyka."

Feliks laissa échapper un souffle lourd que tu n'avais pas réalisé qu'il retenait. "Parfait."

Il y eut un petit mouvement de sa part alors qu'il se tordait prudemment sous toi, essayant de son mieux de ne pas trop perturber ta position en amenant sa main sur ta joue et en pressant habilement ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Tes yeux se sont ouverts un peu surpris par le contact, mais la sensation de ses lèvres douces comme des pétales au-dessus des tiennes et de son nez qui s'enfonçait doucement dans ta pommette suffisait à provoquer une surcharge sensorielle totale. Tu fondis sous son contact et tu laissas tes yeux se refermer, bourdonnant agréablement dans ta gorge.

Le moment ne t’avait pas paru assez longtemps et il se stoppa plus tôt que tu ne l'aurais voulu quand il se retira et appuya son front contre le tien, ses cils s'entremêlant doucement avec les tiens.

"Je présume que ça conclut la relation." Dis-tu après un certain temps.

C'était au tour de Feliks de poser une question. "Hmm?"

"Je vais devoir faire un petit ami pour Kucyka. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient passer du temps ensemble?"

Feliks ria de cela, volant un autre baiser savoureux à tes lèvres qui attendaient. "Ça me convient à merveille."


	23. Le Ruban

Le ruban

Tu sentais un satin lisse sous le bout de tes doigts, et lorsque tu saisis l'objet dans ta main et le retiras du chapeau, tu n'étais pas surprise de voir un ruban bleu pâle se balancer de chaque côté de ta main. C'était une belle couleur hivernale et sa matière était très fine, et il te fallait un moment pour trouver le nom de son propriétaire.

"Nickolaï." Dis-tu de manière hésitante, ne sachant pas si tu étais vraiment heureuse du partenaire que tu avais choisi. Il était indéniable que c'était un homme extrêmement beau, mais il possédait de si mauvais défauts qu'on ne pouvait pas dire lesquels l'emportaient sur les autres. Ce jeu commençait à te donner la migraine.

Il y a eu un bruit de mépris absolu quelque part dans la foule, suivi de quelques propos acerbes en russe, avant que Nickolaï n'émergea enfin de la mer de visages, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste doublée de fourrure et les yeux évitant ton regard. Il n'avait certainement pas l'air très heureux, bien que la raison de cette attitude te soit encore inconnue. Tu fis un pas timide vers le maigre biélorusse et tu essayas de t'adresser directement à lui, mais il fit comme si tu n'étais pas là.

"Hey Arlovsky, tu comptes rester planté là toute la journée?" Dis-tu en plaisantant, en lui tapant légèrement sur l'épaule et en ajoutant un petit rire pour vraiment souligner le côté joueur de la phrase, et même si tu avais le sentiment que tu allais le regretter, tu l'as quand même fait. Les yeux bleu foncé de Nickolaï se sont soudainement figés sur les tiens avec un fort regard de haine et de vengeance comme tu n'en avais jamais vu. Tes yeux se sont écarquillés sous le choc et ta bouche se referma si fort que tes lèvres devinrent blanches. Tu décidas de surveiller ta langue pendant toute la durée du jeu.

Tu étais si bouleversée par son regard que tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était déjà parti jusqu'à ce que tu sois poussée vers le placard par la foule. Prenant un moment de plus pour te repérer, tu avais fait le reste du chemin jusqu'au placard sans aide. C'était comme si un million d'années-lumière s'étaient écoulées avant que ta main ne saisisse enfin la clinche de la porte et que tu te retrouves dans le placard. Il faisait plus sombre que ce à quoi tu t'attendais et tes yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'adapter, mais tu pouvais enfin voir cette forme vague de Nickolaï allongé sur le sol, les bras croisés derrière la tête, et qui ronflait très faiblement. Ton nez se plissait spontanément et tu étais plus qu'un peu contrariée.

"Yo sac à merde." Dis-tu les dents serrées, ta voix sortant de ta gorge comme un sifflement de serpent. D'après ce que tu pouvais voir (ce qui n'était pas grand-chose), l'homme n'avait même pas réagi à ton insulte, ce qui n'aidait vraiment pas à calmer ta colère. Nickolaï ne pouvait pas s'attendait à être attaqué avant que ton pied ne frappe sa cage thoracique, ce qui avait provoqué une violente colère chez lui. Tu l'écoutais triomphalement pendant qu'il crachait et grognait en russe des phrases de haine et s'éloignait de ta silhouette, probablement pour éviter une autre attaque.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, stupide fille?" Gronda-t-il, sa voix étant beaucoup plus calme qu'auparavant. Tu te rendis compte que tu étais assez bête pour ce que tu as fait, surtout que tu cherchais à éviter de marcher sur des œufs pour ne pas te retrouver dans une situation exactement comme celle-là, mais tu ne pouvais pas non plus t'empêcher de te sentir putain de fière.

"Y a-t-il une raison pour que tu m'ignores?" Nickolaï toussa sans humour à la suite de ta remarque, se tenant debout de manière à pouvoir te faire face directement.

"Ne réponds pas à ma question par une autre question."

"Pourquoi pas?"

Le Biélorusse émit un grognement inquiétant et te saisit par les épaules, sa prise étant si serrée que tu sentais ta poitrine commencer à s'affaisser sur elle-même. Tu luttais et te tortillais mais tu ne parvenais pas à te libérer de son emprise et, malgré tous tes efforts, tu ne pouvais émettre qu'un couinement car tes poumons étaient pratiquement écrasés.

"Tu te crois drôle, putain!" Grogna Nickolaï, son accent devenant beaucoup plus fort avec sa haine grandissante. "Si tu voulais vraiment faire cette absurdité de baiser dans un placard, tu n'avais qu'à le dire au lieu de me donner un coup de pied dans les côtes."

Tu te foutais de sa gueule aussi bruyamment et sarcastiquement que tu pouvais faire. "Ouais, parce que je suis sûre que tu m'aurais écoutée. Tu sais, être amoureux de ta cinglée de sœur et tout." Maintenant que tu y songeas, peut-être que les deux sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre puisqu'ils ont tous les deux perdu la tête.

Tu sentais ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la chair de tes bras et tu grimaças légèrement. Tu devines que ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée d'amener Anya dans la conversation, mais tu ne pouvais vraiment pas contrôler les mots qui sortaient de ta bouche.

"Peu importe, fais ce que tu veux." Marmonna-t-il froidement avant de te pousser violemment contre la porte, assez fort pour faire claquer les charnières, mais sans comparer avec ce qui suivit peu après. Avant que tu ne puisses dire "aïe", Nickolaï t'embrassa le bras, suçant doucement tous les endroits qui te faisaient frissonner. Ses dents ratissaient parfois les parties les moins charnues de ton corps pendant qu'il se déplaçait vers ton cou, provoquant une sensation qui faisait se recourber tes orteils et te donnait une sensation de plénitude dans ta tête. Tes mains ont instinctivement rejoint son cou, mais il les repoussa avec agressivité.

"Nyet." Grogna-t-il, retirant ses lèvres de ta clavicule pour parler. "C'est ce que tu veux, pas ce que je veux. Ce qui veut dire que je décide de ce qui se fera et de ce qui ne se fera pas." Tu étais un peu rebutée par cela, ton esprit sortant de sa joyeuse brume pour analyser la malveillance derrière ses mots mais avant que tu puisses dire quoi que ce soit, sa bouche était sur la tienne et sa langue chaude se déchaîna avec force contre la tienne, et tu fus de retour au pays des merveilles. Tes yeux se sont fermés et ta tête bascula vers l'arrière et tu te laissas aller à tous ces mouvements et à toutes ces touches que Nickolaï te donnait. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement gercées et chatouillaient un peu quand elles recouvraient les tiennes, ses mains étaient étrangement miséricordieuses quand elles traçaient des cercles dans le bas de ton dos, et son torse était accueillant et agréable quand ses respirations et ses battements de cœur se synchronisaient avec les tiens.

Soudainement, tu tombas en arrière et tu te retrouvais à plat ventre avec un craquement douloureux, Nickolaï étant encore à fond dans ses gestes répétitifs. Tu regardais curieusement la foule se rassembler autour de vous et tu essayas de te dégager de ton partenaire trop lourd, mais il semblait toujours avoir une affaire inachevée avec toi, ses mains explorant toujours ton corps et sa bouche suçant contre ton cou.

"Mec, tu fous quoi, putain?" Marmonnas-tu embarrassée en posant tes paumes sur les épaules de Nickolaï et essayant de le repousser. Il accepta finalement de se retirer de ta poitrine tout en restant à cheval sur tes hanches.

"Wow, ______! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si méchante!" Cria Nickolaï, attirant l'attention des spectateurs. Il te fait grâce d'un regard qui semblait dire "tu me l'as demandé". Il se tenait maintenant complètement debout, lissant son col et recoiffant ses cheveux pour donner l'impression qu'il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose dans le placard. Tu le regardas et il te répondit avec un sourire sournois et un scintillement malicieux dans ses yeux de saphir. "Sonne-moi plus tard et montre-moi la technique que tu as utilisée."

Ton visage se mit à rougir fortement. Bafouillant, tu essayais de trouver une réponse intelligente, mais tu trébuchas sur ta propre langue et passas pour une idiote. Tu regardas Nickolaï s'éloigner vers Anya, ce à quoi tu aurais été stupide de ne pas t'y attendre. Assise, tu saisis la main tendue d'Alfred et tu te relevas en soupirant et en marmonnant que tu allais étrangler ce connard de biélorusse.

Alfred se pencha près de ton visage, de sorte que ses lèvres touchèrent pratiquement ton oreille. "Hey, tu penses que tu pourrais aussi me montrer cette technique?" Murmura-t-il, son souffle chaud contre ton cou. Tu te reculas et tu ris.

"Tu peux aller te faire foutre, Alfred." Répondis-tu, provoquant un mélange de déception et de joie à travers ses traits. En te détournant de lui, tu te fraya un chemin à travers la foule dans la honte, tandis que les autres fêtards bavardaient comme à leur habitude lorsque ce genre de chose se produisait. Tu réussis à jeter un coup d'œil à l'endroit où se tenait Nickolaï, mais il était trop occupé à discuter avec sa sœur pour le remarquer. Quoi que tu pensais, au diable ce vacarme, je me casse. Tu n'avais pas vraiment imaginé que sept minutes dans un placard avec Nickolaï allaient bien se dérouler, mais ça n'avait guère d'importance. Au moins, tu avais pu garder son joli ruban.


	24. Le Cupcake

Le cupcake

La petite babiole était un peu trop chargée à ton goût ; sa couleur rose chique et le bleu qui la caractérisaient, mais les paillettes qui la recouvraient étaient le véritable problème. Ce n'était que lorsque le parfum trop sucré de cupcakes se répandit que tu laissas échapper un petit rire. C'était vraiment un objet débile. Mignon, mais très ridicule.

"Sais-tu que tu peux l'ouvrir comme un petit coffre?"

Commença à dire Oliver, ce qui te presque fit perdre la breloque cupcake. L'homme souffla, murmurant quelque chose comme des "putain d'empoté" avant de capter ton regard et de sourire un tantinet exagéré. Tu plissas les yeux mais tu gardas le silence, prenant conscience de la délicatesse de sa main qui se resserra autour de ton épaule pendant un bref instant. "Il contient le plus merveilleux des baume à lèvres!" Ajouta-t-il, soulageant la tension qui planait dans l'air. Il - non, tout le monde - te regardait avec impatience.

En avalant la boule qui grandit dans ta gorge, tu appuyas sur le haut de la breloque avec la paume de ton pouce pour séparer le glaçage rose du papier bleu du cupcake. Le parfum du cupcake se décupla et tu dûs te retenir de tousser de peur qu'Oliver ne devienne fou. Le baume lui-même était d'un rouge-pourpre intense, un contraste étrange par rapport à l'extérieur scintillant, mais était parsemé de petits cœurs brillants et de paillettes multicolores pour équilibrer le tout. Oliver fit un bruit de satisfaction et demanda. " Vas-y, essaie-le pour moi."

Le baume était frais sur le bout de ton index quand tu l'appliquais sur ta peau (en prenant soin de ne pas salir la breloque) mais il était chaud et souple quand il entrait en contact avec tes lèvres. Désormais, tu pouvais goûter aux saveurs sucrées et écœurantes de la vanille et de la cerise, en frottant tes lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour étaler la substance collante sur ta bouche. Pour être honnête, c'était très désagréable dans tous les sens du terme.

Oliver glissa ses doigts entre les tiens et balança vos mains avec joie, son sourire de Chat du Cheshire frôlant les limites du mignon et du fou. Il y eut quelques réactions dans la foule, manifestement de la part de personnes qui ne voyaient pas la scène du même point de vue que toi. Peu importe, pensas-tu en soupirant et en menant le blond étincelant vers le placard, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix.

Avec l'absence totale de lumière (à l'exception d'un petit rayon de lumière blanche sous la porte), l'aura étrange d'Oliver était étouffante, comme s'il était vraiment dans son élément lorsqu'il était enveloppé dans l'obscurité, ce qui n'aidait pas à te rassurer. Vos mains étaient encore liées lorsqu'il enroula un bras autour de ta taille et enfonça la pointe de sa petite lame, facilement dissimulable, dans le creux de ton dos. Tu étais surprise, mais tu n'étais pas vraiment choquée. Comme le Yin et le Yang, la croyance en l'harmonie universelle, les facteurs de contraste doivent être maintenus en équilibre. Dans le cas d'Oliver, une abondance de joie devait aussi être en équilibre avec une quantité similaire de malice, un peu comme la façon dont sa voix douce comme le miel murmurait dans ton cou pendant qu'il traînait la pointe de sa lame de haut en bas de ta colonne vertébrale.

". . . Par ailleurs." Tu écoutas enfin les divagations du Britannique qui murmurait dans ta mâchoire. "Tes lèvres auront un goût si délicieux, il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de ne pas le faire!"

Il mordit une fois ton menton avant d'effleurer ses dents le long de ta peau en remontant sa bouche pour rejoindre la tienne, les rejoignant en douceur par un chaste coup de bec avant que sa langue ne sorte et ne lèche le baume collant de ta lèvre inférieure. Le son de satisfaction qui suivit provoqua une grimace involontaire sur ton visage, qui heureusement passa inaperçue en raison du manque d'éclairage. La lame sur ton dos se détacha un peu et tu te sentis enfin en sécurité pour laisser sortir le souffle que tu retenais.

"Ta fausse innocence me dégoûte." Apparemment, tu te sentais un peu trop en confiance et, apparemment, tu ne retenais pas seulement ton souffle. Si tu pouvais voir Oliver en face de toi, il aurait probablement la tête penchée par curiosité et le rire satisfait qui s'ensuivit ne fit que solidifier cette idée dans ton cerveau.

Sans le poing serré dans le tissu de ton pull, tu n'aurais eu absolument aucune indication qu'Oliver était en colère ou même capable d'afficher physiquement sa colère de manière conventionnelle. Il riait encore, plus silencieusement maintenant mais assez fort pour être entendu dans le placard silencieux, ce qui ajoutait un sentiment de terreur supplémentaire aux poings serrés dans ton haut et te forçait à lever les poings. Tu as soudainement pris conscience du fait que tu ne savais pas où se trouvait la lame.

"C'est adorable, vraiment, comme si tu croyais que ça allait me toucher!" Rit-il de nouveau, la joie dégoulinante de son propos pour permettre quelque chose de plus pertinent. Quelque chose de sinistre et de menaçant et d'incroyablement pervers. " Je veux juste m'amuser, bon sang ______, je veux que tu t'amuses aussi!"

Et aussi vite qu'il avait disparu, le couteau réapparaissait, cette fois-ci en s'enfonçant de façon menaçante dans la chair molle derrière ton oreille. Tu voulais répliquer, mais tu as tenu ta langue. Selon toi, il était beaucoup moins important de révéler ton opinion que de verser ton sang.

"Sois patiente avec moi, veux-tu, s'il te plaît, jolie petite cerise sur le gâteau?" Sonna-t-il d'une voix qu'on pourrait facilement confondre avec celle d'un jeune enfant. Tu pouvais presque percevoir la moue sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'avait dit, comme s'il avait jugé nécessaire de jouer les timides. Même si tu pouvais voir à travers sa ruse, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de maintenir son cinéma ennuyeux. Tu grognas en réponse, sentant la pression accrue de la pointe fine de la lame du couteau alors que ta gorge se gonflait pour accueillir le son et Oliver ricana.

"Parfait alors!" s'exclama-t-il en te saisissant doucement par la nuque avec sa main libre, te rapprochant de son visage jusqu'à ce que tes narines soient assaillies par les parfums de la pâtisserie et du chocolat. "Mais tu vas devoir me divertir, ce ne serait pas amusant si tu n'essayais pas maintenant, n'est-ce pas?"

L'innocuité des mots et l'amertume avec laquelle ils ont été prononcés, ce qui était en soi assez effrayant. Ajouter à cela la possibilité d'être poignardé dans un placard sombre et il ne te restait plus qu'une seule solution prévisible : accepter.

Tes doigts trouvèrent le col de la chemise de ton partenaire et tu froissas le tissu à ton poing, laissant tes ongles griffer contre sa peau alors que tu rapprochais vos poitrines l'une de l'autre. C'était audacieux, presque stupide, mais son désir était bien trop éveillé pour s'en soucier à ce stade. Vos fronts se touchèrent, vos nez se cognèrent, et finalement vos lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la première fois depuis que la porte du placard était fermée.

C'était un baiser qui ne contenait aucun message, aucun sentiment ou désir. C'était ce que c'était : fébrile, désespérant, colérique et agressif. Vos dents se heurtaient, car vous essayiez tous les deux de faire des choses différentes en même temps, de façon si désynchronisée qu'il était impossible de vous empêcher de vous opposer aux mouvements frénétiques de l'autre. Ton corps était au même niveau que le sien alors que vous vous déplaciez tous les deux à l'aveuglette dans le placard et, après avoir subi une mauvaise bosse à la tête et qu'Oliver était recouvert de manteaux, tu avais réussi à trouver un endroit adéquat sur le sol où tu pouvais continuer sans te soucier de trébucher sur une paire de chaussures égarées.

Tu poussas Oliver dans un coin en plaçant une jambe de chaque côté de son torse avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un seul mot. Ce qui restait de ton baume à lèvres couvrait probablement le visage du Britannique, mais malgré cela, tu saisis son visage à deux mains et tu réunis à nouveau vos bouches, cette fois-ci avec un peu plus de précision et beaucoup moins de devinettes. Ses lèvres douces étaient enflées à l'endroit où tu les avais jonchées de petites morsures qui laissaient derrière elles de petites boursouflures et de petits accrocs, sur lesquels tu passais ta langue de temps en temps avec un sourire de défi. Sa langue était intrusive et glissante et avait un goût d'agrumes, mais tu l'avais quand même bien accueillie, en la laissant glisser sur tes dents et s'emmêler à la tienne d'une manière qui lui était entièrement propre et loin d'être innocente. Ses mains étaient hésitantes, saisissant, tirant et arrachant tes vêtements et tes cheveux avec, à l'occasion, une légère touche de douceur mêlée à des mouvements violents et brusques. Vous vous consacriez de moins en moins à essayer de vous battre et vous vous amusiez presque. Presque. Ce n'était pas comme si vous aviez soudainement changé d'avis après quelques instants agréables passés à vous embrasser.

Dans le feu de l'action, la porte du placard s'ouvrit. La lumière se répandit et illuminait vos formes à tous les deux, pelotonnés et essoufflés sur le sol. Tes cheveux étaient ébouriffés et tes vêtements étaient encore plus abîmés que quand tu es entrée dans le placard. Oliver n'était pas mieux, un nœud papillon bleu électrique complètement défait et suspendu négligemment sur ses épaules et son visage d'un violet étincelant, non pas que tu t'attendais à moins.

"Yeah, uh." Murmura Alfred sur le seuil de la porte, ses yeux regardant partout sauf dans votre direction. Oliver s'agita sous toi et tu t'éloignas de lui en te dépoussiérant et en te préparant à affronter la foule dehors. Alfred força un gloussement et continua. "Votre temps est écoulé. Il faut laisser une chance aux autres, okay?"

"Très bien, my boy!" Dit Oliver en tapant Alfred sur l'épaule et en sortant sur le champ sans faire tant d'efforts pour s'arranger ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Tu pouvais entendre les gens commencer à discuter à l'extérieur parce que, soyons francs, il y avait beaucoup de choses à dire. Alfred fit un geste pour que tu lui emboîtes le pas, un sourire compatissant sur son visage alors qu'il haussait les épaules.

"Les connards sont nombreux, crois-moi, je le sais." Dit-il, et tu ris un peu. C'était un sacré euphémisme, mais cela résumait bien ce que tu ressentais envers Oliver.

Alors que tu te dirigeais vers la porte pour rejoindre le reste du groupe, quelque chose d'étincelant attira ton regard. Au milieu de ce "divertissement", Oliver a dû oublier la breloque en cupcake et la jeter par terre, car elle se trouvait là, sur le côté, partiellement ouverte, et avait l'air plutôt pathétique sur la moquette du sol du placard. Tu la ramassas habilement d'une main avant de l'empocher sans qu'Alfred ne s'en aperçoive, et tu débarquas dans la pièce en bavardant et en riant. Oliver était introuvable, ce qui n'était pas un problème. Tu n'avais pas I'intention de lui rendre la babiole de toute façon.


End file.
